12 Geschenke für ?
by Gipsy
Summary: DERZEIT NICHT FORTGESETZT! 12 Geschenke für ... ja, wen eigentlich? Ist es Hass oder Liebe, was sie spüren? Zuneigung oder Abneigung? Verachtung? Wird die Hilfe angenommen oder bleibt man im alten Muster? Und was hat diese Katze damit zu tun?
1. Wichteln

_**Disclaimer:** Die Personen und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling, ich habe mir beides nur ausgehliehen, um diese Story zu schreiben. ich möchte damit kein Geld verdienen, sondern lediglich ein bissl Spaß haben!_

* * *

**Wichteln**

„Guten Morgen, liebe Kinder!", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. Überraschte Blicke streiften ihn – seit wann hielt der Direktor zum Frühstück eine Rede?

„Für all diejenigen, die morgen nicht nach Hause fahren, um mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten zu feiern, haben wir uns dieses Jahr etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht: Wichteln! Bis zum 24. Dezember sind es noch 13 Tage. Ab morgen schenkt ihr jeden Tag einem aus euren Jahrgang ein Geschenk. Zu diesem Zweck zieht ihr bitte heute nach dem Abendbrot einen Zettel aus dem Pokal dort, da steht der Name des oder der Glücklichen drauf! 11 Tage beschenkt ihr ihn oder sie heimlich, am Heilig Abend überreicht ihr dann das Geschenk persönlich – auf dem extra dafür veranstalteten Ball!"

Erstaunt tauschten Hermine, Harry und Ron Blicke aus – das war eine sehr interessante Idee, die ihr Schulleiter da ausgebrütet hatte.

„Stell dir vor, Harry, du musst am Ende Malfoy bewichteln! Ein Alptraum!", flüsterte Ron leise.

„Das Wichteln findet natürlich häuserübergreifend statt! Ich fordere alle auf, nicht aus Abneigung das Wichteln zu vernachlässigen!", sprach Dumbledore als hätte er Rons Kommentar gehört.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Dieses Jahr bleiben sehr wenige aus Gryffindor in Hogwarts", stellte Hermine fest, als sie an der Liste vorbeigingen, „selbst Neville fährt zu seiner Oma!"

„Jaaa", knirschte Harry, „dafür bleibt Malfoy samt Anhang hier! Schau – Parkinson, Zabine, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle … die Chance, einen von denen beschenken zu müssen, ist recht hoch!"

„Machen eigentlich die Lehrer auch mit?", warf Hermine ein und starrte zu Snape, der grade mit wallendem Umhang an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Ron und Harry folgten ihrem Blick und mussten unwillkürlich ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Snape und Weihnachten!", fragte Ron gedämpft und kicherte.

„Hey, seht mal!", hörten sie da von hinten Lavender Browns Stimme, „wir dürfen jeden Tag nach Hogsmead, um Geschenke einzukaufen!"

„Coool", entfuhr es Ron und auch Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Dumbledore wird echt senil!", schimpfte Draco Malfoy und stapfte im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode und Crabbe und Goyle saßen in den Sesseln und nickten ihm düster zu. Auch sie waren von der Idee des Schulleiters nicht überzeugt.

„Warum haben wir uns nur entschieden zu bleiben?", jammerte Millicent und schlackerte mit den Händen, als die vernichtenden Blicke von Draco und Blaise sie trafen.

„Keiner zwingt DICH, Bullstrode!", fuhr Draco sie an und ließ sich auf das grüne Sofa fallen. Seufzend schauten er und Blaise sich an – sie hatten ein Geheimnis, das sie nicht vor den anderen preisgeben wollten.

„Es nützt alles nichts!", meinte Pansy schließlich, „kommt schon, gehen wir zum Abendessen!"

Langsam nickten die anderen fünf Slytherin und standen auf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Nun, liebe Kinder, dann vergesst mal nicht, nach dem Essen einen Zettel zu ziehen!", sagte Dumbeldore.

Kaum hatten sie aufgegessen, sprangen Harry und Ron auf und ließen auf den Pokal zu.

„Und, wen hast du, Harry?"

„Uuuh … ich habe Pansy Parkinson … so eine Scheiße! Und du, Ron?"

„Oho! Lavender Brown …"

Ein grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht von Harry und beim Anblick seines träumenden Freundes wurde es noch breiter: „Das dürfte dir doch passen, oder, Ron?"

Dieser wurde rot, steckte den Zettel weg und rief dann: „Hey, Hermine! Nun zieh du doch auch endlich!"

Ergeben seufzte sie und stand auf.

„Ich komm ja schon, die Zettel laufen schon nicht weg!"

Lächelnd griff sie in den Pokal, zog einen Zettel heraus, entfaltete ihn – und ihr Lächeln erstarb.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurze Zeit später, selber Ort:

„Und Blaise, wer ist es?"

„Kira Grey … das ist doch diese süße Schnecke aus Hufflepuff, oder?"

„Jaaa … tolle Wahl, ne Hufflepuff …"

„Und wen hast DU?"

Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen griff Draco in den Pokal und fischte ein Zettelchen heraus.

Kurz darauf tönte das schallende Gelächter von Blaise durch die Halle.

„So viel zum Thema „gute Wahl", Draco!", rief er und schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

* * *

_Sooo, dies ist nun also meine zweite Harry-Potter-Fanfiction. Ich schreibe ja noch an meiner ersten (Demütigung mit Hindernissen). Ich habe dieses Kapitel schon mal hochgeladen, damit IHR mir sagt, ob ihr sowas lesen mögt - also fleißig reviewen erwartungsvoll lächel_  



	2. Das erste Geschenk

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder die Handlungsorte noch die Figuren noch sonst was, bis auf diese eine Geschichte. Ich möchte damit kein geld verdienen, das darf Rowling machen. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für alle Kapitel!

**Reviews:** Obwohl ich erst ein Kapitel geschrieben habe, habe ich schon 12 reviews! DANKE! Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir treu :)

* * *

**Das erste Geschenk**

„Ginny, was schenkt man jemandem, von dem man gar nichts weiß und den man eigentlich auch nicht mag?"

Überrascht drehte sich die Rothaarige zu ihrer Freundin um, doch dann schaltete sie.

„Es geht um diese Wichtel-Geschichte? Wen hast du denn?"

Hermine wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das will ich nicht sagen … aber ich brauch eben ein Geschenk, mit dem man nichts falsch machen kann … bis heute Abend muss ich es übergeben haben, möglichst heimlich, du weißt doch …!"

„Nachgübeln hilft nun nichts! Komm, wir gehen nach Hogsmead runter und schauen einfach, ob dir etwas Kreatives einfällt!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Schaufensterbummel hätte Hermine sehr viel Spaß gemacht, wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit daran hätte denken müssen, für wen sie etwas einkaufen wollte.

_Ich habe wirklich Pech …_

Nachdenklich blieb sie stehen – Von Ginny hatte sie sich schon vor einiger Zeit verabschiedet, damit sie alleine und in Ruhe suchen konnte. Nun stand sie in einer Gasse von Hogsmead, die sie vorher nie gesehen hatte. Dunkel war es hier und ein seltsamer Geruch lag in der Luft.

_Das scheint die Nokturen-Gasse von Hosgmead zu sein …_

Noch während sie das dachte, kam ihr eine Idee – so wie es in der Nokturengasse in London alles Mögliche für dunkle Zauberer gab, so würde es hier doch sicher auch etwas geben, was ihrem Wichtel-Jungen gefiel.

Zögernd trat sie in ein Geschäft mit dem Namen „Salazars Liebstes" ein. Wenn der Laden schon nach dem Slytherin-Begründer benannt war, würde sie hier sicher auch etwas für einen Slytherin-Schüler finden!

„Oh, ich glaube, du hast dich verlaufen, Schlammblut!", ertönte es sofort aus dem Laden. Angewiderte schaute Hermine auf die Schrumpfköpfe, die neben der Tür hingen und ging einfach an ihnen vorbei.

Der Laden war etwas düster, doch die Dinge, die darin zu kaufen waren, ließen selbst ihr Herz höher schlagen – hier würde sie ganz sicher etwas für ihren Kandidaten finden!

Vor einem Regal mit lauter silbernem Zierrat blieb sie stehen. Ein Gegenstand sprang ihr sofort ins Auge und ohne weiter nachzudenken, nahm sie ihn und trat an den Tresen.

„Eine Gryffindor in diesem Geschäft? Welch seltene Ehre!", zischelte der Ladeninhaber und musterte Hermine von oben bis unten.

„Ich würde dies hier gerne kaufen!", erwiderte Hermine mit fester Stimme und versuchte, unter dem durchdringenden Blick des Mannes nicht rot zu werden.

„Oh, Geschmack hat die junge Dame, das hätte ich einem Mädchen aus Gryffindor nicht zugetraut! Wissen Sie, ich habe keine hohe Meinung von Ihrem Haus … während meiner Schulzeit war ich in Slytherin und immer gab es Ärger mit den Gryffindors! Das Ärgerlichste war allerdings noch, dass nie die, sondern immer wir die Strafarbeiten bekamen! Ich frage mich, warum die Gryffindors immer bevorzugt werden … ist es immer noch so, Miss?", plapperte der Mann, während er das Geschenk einpackte.

„Es gibt diesen Streit immer noch, Sir, aber ich glaube, die Slytherins werden zu Recht öfter bestraft als wir Gryffindors … Wie viel kostet das Geschenk?"

„Ah, ich seh schon, eine Löwin durch und durch … was wollen Sie dann nur mit einem solchen Geschenk? Das kann man doch nur nem Slyth schenken …"

„Es ist für einen Slytherin, hat was mit Dumbledores Wichtel-Idee zu tun … wie viel also?"

„Nicht sehr gesprächig, was? 10 Sickel macht's … ja, danke … beehren Sie mich bald wieder!"

„Ich denke, das werde ich …"

Rasch verließ Hermine den Laden. Schöne Dinge konnte man dort kaufen, aber der Verkäufer war ihr nicht ganz geheuer.

_Nun muss ich nur noch sehen, wie ich es ihm heimlich unterjubele._

oooooooooooooooooooo

Flügelrauschen erfüllte die Große Halle – etwa 10 Eulen kamen durch das Fenster in der Decke hereingeschwebt und überbrachten kleine Pakete an ihre Adressaten.

„Wer einfallslos ist, der schickt eine Eule!", meinte Ron zu Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich finde es nicht einfallslos – wie will man denn sonst das Geschenk heimlich überreichen, wenn man in einem anderen Haus ist?", entgegnete Hermine leicht gekränkt.

„Andere haben es auch hinbekommen!", sagte Ron und wandte sich naserümpfend seinem Essen zu.

In diesem Augenblick landete auch eine Eule vor Hermine. Gespannt, was ihr wohl zugewichtelt wurde, band sie das Päckchen ab und öffnete es.

Eine Tube kam zum Vorschein.

„Anti-Strupp-Creme", las Hermine. Wer auch immer sie gezogen hatte, er mochte sie nicht. Dieses Geschenk war die absolute Höhe. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie zeigte Harry und Ron ihr Geschenk.

„Ach, Hermine … das ist ja echt doof. Ich wette, irgendein Slytherin hat dich gezogen!", sagte Harry und nahm sie in Arm.

„Damit ist ja für dich diese Wichtel-Aktion schon gelaufen, oder?", meinte Ron und tätschelte ihr den Rücken.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Am anderen Ende der Halle saß Draco und starrte mit großen Augen sein Geschenk an: Ein Federhalter in Form einer Schlange stand vor ihm. Der Körper der Schlange war aus wunderschönem Silber, die Augen bestanden aus zwei winzigen, grünen Rubinen und die rote Zunge war aus einem ihm unbekannten Edelstein.

_Was für ein wunderschönes Geschenk … ich habe wohl das Glück, von einem echten Slytherin beschenkt zu werden_

Doch noch während er sich über das Geschenk freute, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen – das Wichtelgeschenk, das er verschickt hatte, war weder schön noch sonst was, sondern einfach nur fies gewesen.

_Na schön, morgen dann eben was Nettes … aber auch nur morgen!_

_

* * *

Na, schön geworden? Ich finde es nicht sooo toll , aber wirklich beurteilen könnt das ja nur ihr ;) Und nicht vergessen den review-Button dort links zu drücken hehe  
_


	3. Zweiter Tag Ratlosigkeit

**Reviews: **Ich habe so unglaublich viele reviews bekommen, obwohl ich erst 2 Kapitel online habe - ich daaaaaanke euch ganz herzlich - so macht arbeiten Spaß!

**Anmerkung: **Es tut mir waaaahnsinnig leid, dass ich erst jetzt update: Mein PC ist z.Z. schrott und übers Internet-Cafe geht es nicht. Konnte meinen Vater erst jetzt überreden, mich an seinen PC zu lassen ' ich hoffe, das Problem legt sich bald, damit ihr wieder flüssig lesen könnt!

* * *

**Zweiter Tag** - **Ratlosigkeit**

„Der erste Tag unseres Wichtelspiels ist vorüber und der zweite bricht grade an!", sprach Dumbeldore beim Frühstück am Morgen des 14.12., „Soweit ich weiß, haben alle 100 verbliebenden Schüler ihr Geschenk erhalten – wenn ich auch einige Beschwerden gehört habe! Es geht bei diesem Spiel darum, dem Partner eine Freude zu machen! Schenkt Schönes! Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe! Denkt bitte daran und verschenkt heute Dinge, die auch euch gefallen hätten!"

_Ist ja gut, du alter Kauz! Ich weiß auch, dass mein Geschenk nicht das Tollste war! Aber was kann ich dafür, wenn ich Granger ziehe? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die mag und es ist mir auch absolut egal, ob sie sich nun freut oder in Afrika fällt ne Schaufel um!_

„Dracii Spatzii? Kommst du nach dem Frühstück mit mir nach Hogsmead?", piepste ihm da die Stimme von Pansy Parkinson ins Ohr. Genervt drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Verdammt, Pansy! Ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst!"

„Sorry, Spatz! Was ist nun, kommst du mit?", quengelte sie weiter.

„Jaha! Lass mich nur erst in Ruhe frühstücken!"

_Mensch, kann die nerven … einzig ihre Fiesheit zeugt davon, dass sie in Slytherin richtig ist, sonst hätte ICH sie nach Hufflepuff gesteckt! Oder nach Gryffindor … mmmh, apropos, was mache ich nun mit meinem Geschenk? Ich habe ja eindeutig das Glück, von einem echten Slytherin beschenkt zu werden … aber beschenken muss ich Granger … ach verdammt! Ich habe gar keine Lust, ihr etwas zu schenken! Was mache ich mir so eine Mühe für ein Schlammblut?_

„Ich gehe mal ein wenig am See spazieren, Blaise! Sag bitte nichts zu Pansy, ich will meine Ruhe!", flüsterte Draco seinem Freund ins Ohr und stand auf.

Mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verließ er die Halle und steuerte direkt auf den Haupteingang (bzw. Ausgang ) zu. _Frische Luft hat mir schon immer gut getan!_

In Gedanken schlenderte Draco über die Wiese und schlug dann den Weg zum See ein. Die Sonne stand noch recht niedrig, die Bäume warfen lange Schatten und das Gras war noch feucht. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch die Blätter und wuselte durch Dracos Haar, lange Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er grinste. _Wenn mich Pansy so sehen könnte … sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen „Dracii was ist denn nur mit deiner Frisur geschehen?"_

Lachend blieb er unter einer weit ausladenden Weide stehen und lehnte sich an den kräftigen Stamm. Etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihm war das Ufer des Sees und auf einem vor Jahren umgefallenen Baumstamm – saß ein Mädchen.

_Wow, wer ist das? Bestimmt wäre es mir aufgefallen, wenn in meinem Jahrgang ein so hübsches Mädchen wäre!_

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich die junge Frau langsam hin- und herbewegte – _sie singt! Ich kann es nicht hören, aber ihre Bewegungen zeigen es deutlich! Komm schon, dreh dich um! Lass mich sehen, wer du bist!_

Doch sie tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Nach endlosen fünf Minuten erhob sie sich – _wie eine Raubkatze! _– und wandte sich nach rechts zum Gehen.

_Sie muss ein Jahr älter sein als ich, eine Siebtklässlerin! Wenn ich sie doch nur genauer erkennen könnte!_

Und dann, dann drehte sie sich doch einmal um, sah zum See zurück, nur einen Augenblick, dann war sie endgültig verschwunden.

_Diese fließende Menge brauner Haare! Der Wind hat mit ihnen gespielt wie … wow! Ich muss herausfinden, wer das war!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit raschen Schritten lief Hermine zum Schloss zurück. Sie hatte Ron versprochen, mit ihm nach Hogsmead zu gehen – alleine! Er hatte sie eindringlichst darum gebeten, dass nur sie beide zusammen gehen würden. Ein bisschen verwundert war Hermine schon darüber gewesen, aber ihr Bauch hatte freudige Purzelbäume geschlagen und so hatte sie eingewilligt.

_Woran erkennt man eigentlich, dass man verliebt ist? Liebe ich Ron? So, wie sich mein Magen heute Morgen aufgeführt hat, glaube ich das schon fast! Aber wenn Harry mich gefragt hätte, hätte ich mich genauso gefreut … oder bei irgendeinem anderen Jungen! Ich wurde bisher noch nie von einem Jungen zu einem „Date" geladen … außer Victor … aber das war irgendwie anders … Ob Ron mich wohl liebt?_

„Hey, Mine, wo warst denn du?", riss sie die Stimme von Harry aus den Gedanken.

„Mine, du musst mir helfen! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich Parkinson schenken soll! Gestern habe ich mit Müh und Not ein Geschenk gefunden – so ein grünes Zopfband, das ihr wohl auch gefallen hat. Aber ob ich heute wieder so ein Glück haben werde? BITTE, geh mit mir nach Hogsmead und hilf mir suchen!"

Gerade wollte Hermine lachend einwilligen, da fiel ihr die Bitte von Ron ein: „Tut mir wirklich leid, Harry, aber ich bin schon mit Ron verabredet…"

„So? Aber wir können doch zu dritt gehen …"

Hermine wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf: „Neee … Ron will mit mir … alleine sein!"

Überrascht zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch, dann jedoch musste er grinsen: „Bedeutet das das, was ich denke, dass es bedeutet?"

Erschrocken sog Hermine die Luft ein und erwiderte unsicher: „Ich weiß nicht … ich …"

„Du hoffst es, stimmt's, Mine?", sagte er kichernd und zwickte ihr in die Nase, „Na, ist okay, von mir aus könnt ihr zusammen machen, was immer ihr wollt …"

„Ich habe NIE gesagt, dass ich…", schrie Hermine empört, doch Harry legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und meinte lächelnd: „Dass du in Ron verliebt bist? Nein, gesagt hast du es tatsächlich nicht, aber deine Augen … zeigen deutlich, dass du es HOFFST!"

„Was macht ihr da?"

Erschrocken drehten sich Harry und Hermine um und traten dann wie ertappt einen Schritt auseinander – Ron stand neben ihnen und schaute sie misstrauisch an.

„Wie lange stehst du da schon, Ron?", fragte Harry.

„Seit etwa 3 Sekunden! Warum? Was geht hier vor?", kam die misstrauische Antwort.

„Ah, schon gut … ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag!", sagte Harry grinsend und verschwand Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was war das?"

„Aaaach", entgegnete Hermine, „Harry wollte nur mit uns beiden nach Hogsmead und das ging ja nicht …"

„Achso! Naja, wollen wir dann?", fragte Ron und ging ohne weiter abzuwarten los. Hermine rannte ihm hinterher und hakte sich unter. Das könnte ein schöner Tag werden!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Also, Hermine!"; begann Ron und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier aus dem Krug, den Madame Rosmerta gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, „warum ich dich bat, mit mir alleine nach Hogsmead zu kommen …"

Neugierig beugte sich Hermine zu ihm rüber und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. _Jetzt kommt's…_

„Ich … ich brauche deine Hilfe bei der Auswahl eines Geschenks für Lavender!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entnervt wanderte Draco mit Pansy an seinem Arm durch Hogsmead. Er wollte zum Mittagessen wieder im Schloss sein, aber dank seiner Begleiterin hatte er bisher noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, nach einem Geschenk für Hermine zu suchen. _Du kannst doch einfach sagen, dass du Granger beschenken musst! Was ist denn dabei?_ schalt er sich innerlich, doch die Vorstellung von Pansys Reaktion schreckte ihn davon ab.

„Oooooh, Dracii! Schau nur!", quietsche Pansy da wieder, „Sie haben ein neues Geschäft NUR FÜR MÄDCHEN eröffnet! Ooooh, wollen wir da mal rein?"

Tief holte Draco Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, dann nickte er ergeben und ließ sich zu dem entsprechenden Schaufenster ziehen.

„Oooooh, schau nur, Draco! Was für wundervolle Sachen die haben! Da muss ich rein! Was ist denn? Wieso kommst du nicht mit?"

„Pansy, lies doch mal das Schild – das Geschäft ist verzaubert, nur weibliche Zauberer können es betreten!", erwiderte Draco ungeduldig.

„Oh, was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Ich schlage vor, du schaust dich da drin um und ich warte derweil … Wir können uns ja in einer Stunde im Honigtopf treffen!"

„Au ja! Danke, Schatz, du bist sooooo toll!", rief Pansy begeistert, drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange und wuselte durch die Tür in den Laden.

_Na also! Jetzt kann ich doch noch in Ruhe nach einem Geschenk suchen!_

_

* * *

_

_Okay, ihr kennt das ja: Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar :) Aber irgendwie bin ich grad nicht sooo zufrieden mit der Entwicklung der Story hmmm _


	4. Harte Schläge

**Reviews: **(ja, allen Warnungen zum Trotz, ich mach das jetzt wieder!)

LadyEvelyn: Gespannt ... man, musst du jetzt aber überspannt sein, nachdem ich dich über 3 Wochen hab warten lassen '

LokiSlytherin; Maaaagst du Pansy etwa nicht? Kann ich ja gar nciht verstehen hehe

Krummbein: Ja, wir Mädels haben es schon gut ... es gibt immer Läden, die nur für uns sind ... allerdings glaube ich, dass Draco mit seinem Einfühlvermögen (das so groß wie bei einem Stein ist wett) dort bestimmt auch nichts Tolles gefunden hätte!

Saxas13: Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht eher geschafft habe ... Diskriminierung nennst du das? Tja, Pech! hehe Jungs müssen auch mal leiden! eg

HexeLea: Eigentlich mag ich Pansy ja, wenn man sie nur richtig darstellt, aber hier brauche ich eben ein nerviges Etwas ... das mit dem Geld hab ich gar nicht bedacht, aber ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass alle Leute reiche Eltern haben

Weide: Ihr habt in der Grundschule auch gewichtelt? Wir auch grins Ich durfte damals meinen Lehrer bewichteln hehe

teddy172: Mehr lesen? Bitte, hier ist mehr ;)

sarah.easy: Niemand kann Draco widerstehen? Da kennst du Hermine schlecht hehe Ja, Ron ist wirklich manchmal doof grins

TryPepper: Ja, Band 6 habe ich schon ewig durch (les den grad nochmal auf Deutsch) Ich weiß, dass die Stelle am See unoriginell war ... aber irgendwie fällt mir im Moment noch nichts besseres ein '

Tanea: Was wird Draco Hermine schon groß schenken? Er ist nicht wie sie, er macht nur Leuten, die er mag, eine Freude ... doofer Junge!

slytherinlupin: Bist du ein Profi? Deine Tipps/Kritik ist wirklich klasse! Sowas bräuchte ich häufiger hehe Herzlichen Dank dafür, ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern!

Jeanninasarahismabell: (was für ein Nick ') Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat ... hoffe, diese Länge ist besser ;)

kekschen: langsam weitermach Ging nicht schneller, sorry :-(

**Anmerkung** Jaaaaaaaaa Asche über mich, ich weiß, ich habe eeeeeeeeeeeeeewig gebraucht ... aber es lief alles schief :( Erst war's Internet kaputt, dann war ich über's Wochenende immer weg, jetzt lag ich eine Woche im Krankenhaus (Mandeln) und zwischendrin immer diese Krea-Tiefs ... argx Aber ich hoffe, ich bessere mich nun, ich habe jetzt 2 Wochen Herbstferien und dementsprechend viiieeeeeel Zeit! Ich hoffe, keiner von euch hat mich aufgegeben? Ich lebe noch!

Zur Entschädigung ist dieses Kapitel auch 1. extra lang und 2. gibt es dazu von mir selbst gebackene Kirschtorte! Wohl bekomm's

* * *

**Harte Schläge**

Genervt ging Draco durch die Straßen von Hogsmead – es war kalt, überall lag Schnee und außerdem kam selbiger auch noch in großen, dicken Flocken von Oben. Um ihn herum lachten und jauchzten seine Mitschüler, veranstalteten Schneeballschlachten oder führten sich sonst wie kindisch auf.

_Verdammt, man könnte meinen, die ganze Welt hätte sich gegen mich verschworen! In einer halben Stunde muss ich zurück in den Honigtopf und wenn ich bis dahin kein Geschenk gefunden habe … Ich HASSE Dumbledore dafür, dass er auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen ist! Und ich hasse mich, dass ich so ein weiches Herz habe und tatsächlich nach einem ordentlichen Geschenk suche!_

Wütend trat er gegen einen herumliegenden Eimer und kassierte dafür sogleich überraschte Blicke von den Menschen um ihn herum – seit wann zeigte ein Malfoy denn so deutlich Emotionen?

Als Draco sich dieser Blicke bewusst wurde, blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. Ganz langsam erschien wieder der überheblich-nichtssagende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den er normalerweise trug – doch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, denn dann sah er wieder dieses Mädchen.

Sie stapfte zehn Meter vor ihm durch den Schnee, geradewegs auf ein Schmuckgeschäft zu und trat dann ein. Wie hypnotisiert folgt Draco ihr – so eine Schönheit sah man selten!

Doch als Draco in den Laden trat, war sein Verfolgungsobjekt wie vom Boden verschluckt. Seine Laune war nun endgültig am Tiefpunkt angelangt und sein Entschluss vom Vortag, sich diesmal Mühe mit dem Geschenk zu geben, schwand dahin. Gehetzt schaute er sich im Laden um, wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er auch genauso gut hier irgendwas für Hermine kaufen.

Ein grünes Samthaarband stach ihm ins Auge, das da so in einem Wühltisch zwischen anderen Haarbändern hervorschaute. Kurz schaute er auf den Preis (7 Knuts), dann griff er zu und ging zu Miss Cathrin, der Besitzerin des Ladens.

„Bitte einmal als Geschenk einpacken", sagte er kühl und klatschte das Haarband auf die Theke. Miss Cathrin warf ihm einen spitzen, verächtlichen Blick zu und griff dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach einem wunderschönen Geschenkpapier voller Herzen.

„Was soll das? Haben Sie kein normales Geschenkpapier?", führ er die Verkäuferin an, „und schauen Sie mich nicht so an!"

Der Blick der jungen Frau wurde noch kälter und langsam fragte Draco sich, ob irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmte.

„Ist was?"

„Soll dies Ihr Geschenk für das Wichteln von Hogwarts sein?", erkundigte sie sich spitz.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was Sie das angeht, aber … ja!"

„Mmmmh", kam es von Miss Cathrin und ohne den Slytherin eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wickelte sie das Geschenk in himmelblaues Papier mit Sonnenblumen darauf ein, wickelte eine rote Schleife drum und reichte es Draco.

„Herzlichen Dank!", sagte Draco eisig und legte 7 Knuts auf die Theke. So schnell er konnte verließ er den Laden und steuerte auf den Honigtopf zu.

_Schlimmer kann es heute wirklich nicht mehr werden …_

oOoOoOo

„Ein Geschenk … für Lavender?", stotterte Hermine und lehnte sich überrascht zurück.

_Ja, was habe ich denn erwartet? Ich bin so ein dummes Mädchen!_

„Ja … sie ist meine Wichtelpartnerin … und nachdem ich ihr gestern eine goldene Kette geschenkt habe, fehlen mir nun die Ideen … und ich dachte, du, als Mädchen, wüsstest da vielleicht was …"

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine Ron an, dann stand sie abrupt auf und rannte aus dem Cafe.

„Hermine!", rief Ron ihr hinterher, doch sie hörte ihn nicht. So schnell sie konnte stapfte sie durch den hohen Schnee, geradewegs auf das Geschäft von Miss Cathrin zu. Dass sie verfolgt wurde, bemerkte sie nicht.

„Hermine! Was ist denn mit dir los?", erkundigte sich die Ladeninhaberin besorgt und führte sie ins Hinterzimmer.

„Ach", seufzte diese bei einer Tasse Tee, „alles läuft im Moment schief. Erst ziehe ich beim Wichteln Malfoy, dann bekomme ich ein doofes Wichtelgeschenk von irgendwem aus Slytherin und nun … Ron wollte mich heute alleine sprechen und ich dachte … ich dachte …."

Eine einzelne Träne rann ihr das Gesicht runter und sie schaute ihre ältere Freundin hilfesuchend an.

„Du dachtest, er liebt dich?"

„Jaaaa …"

„Weißt du …"

Eine Klingel unterbrach Miss Cathrin und genervt schaute sie auf.

„Warte hier, Kundschaft!"

Rasch trat Miss Cathrin durch den Vorhang zurück in den Laden und starrte überrascht auf den jungen Slytherin, der sich suchend umschaute.

_Herrje, der schaut ja mörderisch … was er wohl sucht … oder besser – wen?_

Sie beobachtete, wie sein Blick an dem Grabbeltisch mit Haarbändern hängen blieb, wie er dort rein griff und ein hübsches, wenn auch billiges grünes Schmuckband hervorholte.

„Bitte einmal als Geschenk einpacken!", sagte er in einem Ton, bei dem sich Cathrins Nackenhaare aufstellten.

_Unhöflich ist er, herrje, ein echter Slytherin … ein Malfoy eben…_

Sie drehte sich um und griff nach dem Geschenkpapier, mit dem sie bisher alle Wichtel-Geschenke eingepackt hatte, da durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz: _Hermine beschenkt ihn … und muss er etwa sie …? Es wäre ihm zuzutrauen, dass er ihr blöde Geschenke macht!_

„Was soll das? Haben Sie kein normales Geschenkpapier? Und schauen Sie mich nicht so an!" brüllte er mit einem Mal und nun war Cathrin sich sicher, dass er ihre arme Freundin beschenkte.

„Ist was?"

Sie wurde sich bewusst, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte, doch statt in die Defensive zu gehen, antwortete sie mit einer Frage: „Soll dies Ihr Geschenk für das Wichteln von Hogwarts sein?"

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was Sie das angeht, aber … ja!", kam eine unhöfliche und ungeduldige Antwort.

„Mmmmh"

Cathrin beschloss, ihren jungen Käufer nicht weiter zu beachten und packte das Geschenk in ihr Lieblingspapier ein. Ein knapper, eher ironischer Dank kam von dem Jungen und noch während die sieben Knuts auf der Theke kullerten, verließ er auch schon das Geschäft.

Nachdenklich kehrte Cathrin wieder zu Hermine zurück – sie würde ihr nichts von ihrem Verdacht sagen, das war gegen die Regeln … und es hätte ihre junge Freundin nicht glücklicher gemacht!

„Klang ja nicht grade nach einem netten Kunden, den Ihr da hattet, Miss Cathrin!", meinte Hermine, als diese sich wieder zu ihr an den Tisch setzte.

"Stimmt... naja, der Kunde ist König ... aber sag mal, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du etwas vom jungen Weasly willst ..."

"Ich auch nicht ... wissen Sie, Ron hat mich heute Morgen gefragt, ob wir zu zweit nach Hogsmead gehen wollen ... und da hatte ich mit einem Mal solche Schmetterlinge im Bauch! Ich hoffte wirklich, dass er mich liebt! Und das bedeutet doch, dass ich auch für ihn mehr empfinde, oder nicht?"

"Oh nein, Hermine, das bedeutet es ganz und gar nicht! Es ist normal, dass man sich wünscht, geliebt zu werden und dass man sich freut, wenn man denkt, dass ein Junge sich für einen interessiert! Aber das ist dann noch nicht gleich Liebe, sondern einfach nur Aufregung!"

"Aber als er mir dann sagte, dass es um Lavender geht ... da war ich total traurig und ... es hat mich wirklich getroffen ...!"

Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange und tropfte auf ihren Pullover. Ärgerlich mit sich selbst wischte Hermine die Spur weg und schaute Miss Cathrin wieder an.

"Mh ... nunja, vielleicht empfindest du ein bisschen mehr für Ronald ... aber komm ... noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend!", erwiderte sie und tätschelte der jungen Gryffindor liebevoll den Arm.

"Und dann ... weißt du, was ich gestern als Wichtel-Geschenk bekommen habe? Eine Tube Creme, damit mein Haar nicht mehr so struppig ausschaut! Ist das nicht die Höhe? Mir gefällt mein Haar, so wie es ist!"

Mit großen Augen starrte die Ladeninhaberin sie an und in ihrem Geist formte sich das Bild eines hämisch grinsenden Draco Malfoys, wie er seinen Freunden zeigte, was er der armen Hermine zu schenken gedachte! Ihre Abneigung nahm zu.

"Naja, ich will nicht heulen ... Danke für den Tee, Miss Cathrin! Sie schaffen es immer wieder, mich aufzumuntern! Ich denke, ich gehe nun mal langsam zurück ins Schloss ... und ich werde mich bei Ron für mein unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen!", sagte Hermine tapfer und lächelte.

Miss Cathrin erwiderte das Lächeln liebevoll und drückte Hermine zum Abschied einmal kräftig.

"Beehre mich bald wieder, junge Löwin!"

oOoOoOo

_Verdammt, ich muss Malfoy ja noch ein Geschenk kaufen! Am besten gehe ich wieder in den Laden, wo ich gestern war ... wird zwar teuer auf Dauer, aber ich habe wenigstens das Gefühl, jemandem eine Freude zu machen ... und wenn es nur Malfoy ist wurgs_

Mit raschen Schritten ging Hermine auf die düstere Gasse zu, schaute sich kurz um und betrat den Laden.

"Aaah, das Schlammblut ist wieder hier!", ertönte es erneut aus Richtung der Schrumpfköpfe.

"Ach, seid doch still, ihr dummen Trockenhirne!", murmelte Mine genervt und begann dann, den Laden nach einem weiteren Geschenk für Malfoy abzusuchen.

"Oh, was für eine Überraschung - Sie wieder hier, Miss?", hörte sie da die Stimme des Ladenbesitzers. Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht - die Stimme hatte erfreut geklungen.

"Ja ... wie ich gestern schon sagte, es geht um diese Wichtel-Geschichte ... ich muss einen Slytherin beschenken, und wo findet man wohl bessere Geschenke für so jemanden als hier?", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Nun war es an dem Mann zu lächeln: "Danke, für das Kompliment, Miss! Aber wie haben Sie denn diesen Laden überhaupt gefunden? Ich dachte nicht, dass außer den Slyths irgendjemand mein Geschäft kennt!"

"Ach", meinte Hermine, während sie an einem Regal voller Federkiele entlang schritt, "Zufall"

Nachdenklich schaute Hermine auf die Schreibgeräte vor ihr - nachdem sie gestern einen Federhalter geschenkt hatte, könnte sie heute gut den dazu passenden Stift schenken. Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln durchlief sie und sie stellte fest, dass sie von diesen Dingen so angetan war, dass sie einige am liebsten für sich selbst gekauft hätte. Kopfschüttelnd griff sie nach einer versilberten Feder.

"Was meinen Sie, Sir, ist das ein gutes Geschenk?", fragte sie und hielt dem Mann hinter der Theke das Geschenk unter die Nase. Dessen Augen leuchteten auf und er nickte eifrig.

"Oh ja, Miss, das ist eine vortreffliche Wahl! Sie haben Geschmack, dafür, dass Sie eine waschechte Löwin sind! Darf ich Ihren Namen erfahren?", fragte er vorsichtig und lächelte.

"Hermine, Hermine Granger. Nun, Sir, wenn Sie meinen, dass es gefallen wird - ich nehme es! Wie viel kostet das Gute Stück?"

"5 Sickel, Miss Granger, nur 5 Sickel!"

"Das ist gut ... wissen Sie, es ist unangenehm für eine Gryffindor, einen Syltherin beschenken zu müssen, und ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch nicht vor, mein ganzes Geld für ihn auszugeben! Obwohl natürlich Dumbledore genau das wollte, also dass durch dieses Spiel die alte Häuserkluft geschlossen wird. Jedenfalls denke ich das ... was meinen Sie?", sagte Hermine, während sie in ihrem Geldbeutel kramte. Der alte Mann gefiel ihr, auch wenn er selbst ein echter Slytherin war.

"Ja, Dumbledore ist wirklich ein ausgesprochen cleverer Bursche ... mochte ihn nie wirklich, als Schüler, aber inzwischen muss ich zugeben, dass er ein brillantes Hirn hat!", erwiderte der Mann, "Ja, danke", fügte er dann hinzu, als Hermine ihm das Geld reichte.

"Ich schätze, Sie sehen mich ab jetzt öfters! Ihr Laden gefällt mir, die Dinge hier sind schön!", sagte Hermine, "Können Sie mir die Feder noch einpacken? Ich bin da etwas ungeschickt!"

"Aber selbstverständlich! Grün, Schwarz oder Silbern? Mmmh, ich glaube, Grün ist am besten!"

Mit flinken Fingern wickelte er die Feder in weichen Stoff und verpackte sie dann kunstvoll in einem dunkelgrün schimmernden Papier.

"Danke, Mister ... "

"McCancy"

"Danke, Mister McCancy ... und auf Wiedersehen!", sagte Hermine grinsend und verließ den Laden.

"Ja, auf Wiedersehen, junge Gryffindor..."

oOoOoOo

Hermine wollte gerade ihr Ei aufschlagen, da erfüllte wieder das Flügelrascheln die Große Halle - diesmal waren es schon 20 Eulen, die sich ihren Weg zum Ziel bahnten. Anscheinend hatten nun einige andere gemerkt, dass dies der einfachste Weg war. Ron drehte sich Naserümpfend um und beugte sich über sein Brot.

Ein braune Eule landete vor Hermine und streckte ihr Bein aus. Eher genervt als aufgeregt knotete Hermine das Paket ab und öffnete es - zum Vorschein kam ein in himmelblaues Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Etwas. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen öffnete Hermine es - und starrte das grüne Haarband an. Schön war es, ja, aber sicher nicht sehr teuer und irgendwo auch einfallslos. Trotzdem machte sich in ihr die Hoffnung breit, dass die weiteren Geschenke wenigstens halbwegs nützlich und hübsch waren, jedenfalls besser als ihre Anti-Strupp-Creme. Trotzig fasste sie ihre Haare zusammen und band sie mit dem neuen Haarband zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

"Hey, Mine, das ist ja sogar ein recht nettes Geschenk!", kam es da von Harry, der selbst ein paar Quidditsch-Handschuhe vor sich liegen hatte.

oOoOoOo

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Draco die silberne Feder an. Sie passte perfekt zu dem Federhalter vom Vortag und obwohl sie sehr zerbrechlich aussah, wusste er doch, dass sie sehr stabil sein musste.

"Mensch, Draco, die kriegst hier echt die tollsten Geschenke! Ich krieg immer nur so 0-8-15 Dinger wie diesen Schlangenanhänger aus Holz!"

"Tjaaa, Blaise, ICH werde eben von einem ECHTEN Slytherin beschenkt!", erwiderte Draco und stand selbstzufrieden grinsend auf. Eigentlich war dieser Tag doch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen ... immerhin hatte er nun neue Schreibutensilien, mit denen er prahlen konnte.

* * *

_So, ich hoffe, das hat euch gefallen ... mein Hirn ist grad ganz ausgelaugt, weil ich seit einer Woche nicht mehr ordentlich essen und trinken kann, wegen dieser dooooofen Mandel-OP grummel und noch dazu ist herrliches Wetter draußen! Ist das nicht fies? Naja ... _ _dafür habt ihr was davon, ist doch auch nett! grins _

_Übrigens ... da es ihn ja nun auch auf Deutsch gibt - wer hat denn Harry Potter 6 schon gelesen? hehe Ihr müsst mir unbedingt mitteilen, wie ihr es fandet! _


	5. Eine neue Freundschaft

_Jaaaaaaaaa ihr habt richtig gelesen, I'm back again! Es tut mir sooooooooooo leid, dass ich euch habe so lange warten lassen! dropp_

**Reviews: (ich habe 27 Reviews erhalten, nur für dieses Pitelchen :) )  
**

Saxas13: Draco ist tatsächlich etwas auf den Holzweg ... aber eigentlich müsste er es nach diesem Kapitelchen gecheckt haben - naja, er ist nicht der Hellste :D

teddy172: Ja, Hermine hat Freunde im Dorf! Zum Thema HP 7 - wenn du magst, schick ich dir mal einen netten Aufsatz darüber, der mir im Internet in die Hände gefallen ist ;)

TryPepper: Naja, so richtige Liebe ist es ja nicht lach Wir wissen doch alle, für wen Hermines Herz wirklich schlägt ...

kekschen: Daaaanke für das Review knuff

Weide: Thx für Review - wenn du magst schicke ich dir zum Thema HP 7 einen Aufsatz, der mir zufällig in die Hände fiel - brauche dann nur deine mail-addy :)

Dieutrixx: Jaaa ich war plump dropp Hab das jetzt in diesem Chapter auch ganz schnell beendet Die Idee mit der geheimnisvollen Schönheit ist echt alt sumimasen

Loki Slytherin: Snape-Fan? Gib mir deine email-addy und ich schick dir was zu dem Thema ;)

Jean nin asar ahi smabell: (was für ein Name Xx) Danke für den laaaaaaangen Review :) freu Die Idee mit dem Ring finde ich gut - mal sehen, ob ich es einbaue XD

Tanae: Danke für die Kekse - und du magst die Ladenbesitzer? Das find ich gut, wusste nicht, ob mir das gelingen würde

Andrea1984: Nicht so neugierig grins Musst dich shcon gedulden :-pp

icyeye: Danke für das Lob :)

EvannaBlack: Ich schätze, Draco kippt aus den Latschen, wenn er das rausfindet ;)

eiswirbel: Härzlichen Dank - Lob ist der beste Motivator (?)

HexeLea: Schön, dass du die Ladenbesitzer magst ... ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gelingen würde, das glaubhaft darzustellen ... scheint aber geklappt zu haben freu

sarah.easy: Schnell ging es nun leider nicht weiter dropp aber lieber spät als nie :) zuwink

Feilian: Ich hoffe, du bist beim Warten nicht gestorben XD und ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieses neue Chapter :)

Angel-chan-19: Danke für das Lob :)

Ilhaya: Ich schreibe weiter ;)) Danke!

AlyshaNemesis: Schnell ist was anderes, aberi ch bin wieder zurück :)tadaaaa

OliviaMalfoy: Naja ... spätestens beim Ball wird er es bemerken :D

Keule: Erwarte nicht von mir, jedes einzelne Geschenk aufzuzählen ... so kreativ bin ich nicht dropp

Mina: Die Warterei hat sich gelohnt - hier ist das neue Kapitelchen :)

black princess of pearls: Wow, danke für dein super Lob total freu Hoffe, ich halte das Niveau strahl

Joanna310: Thx für das Lob :)

_Nun aber genug gelabter, ihr wollt ja eigentlich alle nur lesen, ich kenne euch doch kekse hinstell und auf reviews wart_

* * *

**Eine neue Freundschaft**

„Es schneit schon wieder! Hermine, Harry, seht euch das an! Ich wette, bald sind wir eingeschneit!"

Lächelnd drehten Harry und Hermine sich zu ihrem Freund um – wie ein kleines Kind wackelte Ron auf der Fensterbank des Gemeinschaftsraumes hin und her und betrachtete die weiße Pracht.

„Einen Nachteil hat das aber, Ron … ich schätze, wir werden Hagrid heute nicht besuchen können! Er muss jetzt erstmal den Schnee wegschaufeln und das kann dauern!", erwiderte Harry.

Kurz schwand das Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht, doch dann kehrte es zurück: „Ach, ja und? Wir müssen ihn doch nicht jeden Tag besuchen! Wir können doch nachher rausgehen und eine Schneeballschlacht machen!"

Harry war sofort einverstanden, doch dann fielen ihre Blicke auf Hermine, die sich bereits wieder über ihr Buch gebeugt hatte.

Sie hatte beschlossen, die freien Tage zu nutzen, um sich ein wenig anderes Wissen anzulesen. Sie liebte Zaubertränke, es war trotz Snape eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer und nun beschäftigte sie sich mit einem gar nicht so viel anderem Fach: Alchemie. Es faszinierte sie, die Gedankengänge von Platon und Aristoteles nachzugehen und selbst einige ihrer Versuche durchzuführen.

„Wusstet ihr, dass der Zauber „Reducto" eine ganz andere Wirkung hat, wenn man ihn mit einer anderen Betonung spricht und dabei den Zauberstab still hält? Das ist interessant …", sagte sie laut, verfiel dann jedoch wieder in ein leises Murmeln.

Harry und Ron grinsten sich an. Das war ihre Hermine, wie sie sie liebten: Vertieft in irgendein Buch und total fasziniert von irgendwelchen Dingen, die sie selber nicht verstanden.

„Ach, komm, Ron, lassen wir unseren Bücherwurm! Was meinst du, gehen wir zuerst nach Hogsmead, Geschenke kaufen, und dann die Schneeballschlacht oder andersherum?"

„Am liebsten würde ich ja sofort loslegen, aber dann hab ich nachher bestimmt keine Zeit mehr, ein Geschenk für Lavender zu kaufen!", erwiderte Ron, „Komm, je schneller wir fertig sind, desto schneller winkt der Schnee!"

Lachend liefen die beiden Jungs in ihren Schlafsaal und holten ihre Winterkleidung heraus. Hermine indes blieb alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und las weiter hochkonzentriert in ihrem Buch. _Das Unedle ins Edle verwandeln – Alchemie in der Antike_ lautete der Buchtitel des Werkes, über das Hermine zufällig in der Bibliothek gestolpert war.

_Unedles in Edles verwandeln … ha, wenn ich das doch bloß auch könnte! Dann würde ich einen gewissen Slytherin aber ganz schnell „veredeln"!_

Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie den Gedanken weiterdachte: _Was wohl Malfoy senior dazu sagen würde, wenn sein Sohn plötzlich zahm und lieb wäre? Er wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert!_

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, wie ihre beiden Freunde den Turm verließen. Einige Augenblick saß sie noch einfach da, in dem bequemen Sessel, und starrte auf den Text vor sich, ohne ihn wahrzunehmen.

_Ich frage mich, wieso ich das eigentlich alles tu … sicher, es interessiert mich … aber ist das der Sinn des Lebens? Immer lernen? Vor allem … kein Junge hat sich je für mich interessiert … Victor mal ausgelassen … ich bekomme ganz sicher eine gute Arbeit, das kann ich ohne Angeberei sagen … und doch … wirklich erfüllt war mein Leben bisher irgendwie nicht. Ich habe zwar Freunde gefunden und mit Ron und Harry viele Abenteuer erlebt … aber mir fehlt einfach jemand, bei dem ich an erster Stelle stehe._

Genervt sprang Hermine auf – nun versank sie ja schon wieder in trübsinnigen Gedanken! Sie musste mit Miss Cathrin sprechen! Diese Frau hatte trotz ihrer doch noch recht geringen Anzahl an Lebensjahren eine erstaunliche Lebensweisheit gesammelt …

oOoOoOo

„Hallo, Hermine", wurde die brünette Gryffindor freundlich von Miss Cathrin begrüßt. Ein eher gezwungenes Lächeln auf den Lippen war ihre Antwort und ohne Umschweife setzte sie sich an den kleinen Tisch im Hinterzimmer.

„Na, was brennt dir heute auf der Seele, meine Liebe?", fragte Miss Cathrin und stellte eine Kanne voll heißen, grünen Tees auf den Tisch.

„Ach, es ist immer noch dasselbe … ich bin unzufrieden mit meinem Leben … es war nicht nur gestern die Sache mit Ron, die mich so aus der Fassung gebracht hat … eigentlich stimmt alles irgendwie nicht im Moment! Ich habe mein ganzes Leben bisher damit verbracht zu lernen und zu lernen … sicher, ich habe mit Ron und Harry auch einige Abenteuer erlebt und allein die Tatsache, dass ich eine Hexe bin, macht das Leben verdammt aufregend und so … aber mir fehlt etwas und ich … na ja, sagen wir mal so, ich denke, ich möchte einfach mal geliebt werden! Also, so richtig, nicht nur wie eine gute Freundin!"

Deprimiert schaute Hermine in ihre Schale mit grünem Tee und verstummte. Die Frau ihr gegenüber lächelte verständnisvoll und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von der dampfenden Flüssigkeit.

„Weißt du, Hermine, ich denke, du bist nun an einem Punkt in deinem Leben angekommen, an dem viele andere schon sehr viel früher ankommen. Du möchtest Abenteuer erleben und zwar nicht einfach solche Abenteuer, wie sie Harry Potter passieren, sondern … Gefühlsabenteuer! Du möchtest dich verlieben und wiedergeliebt werden! Das ist total normal für Menschen in deinem Alter! Deine Liebe zu Ron war insofern auch keine wirkliche Liebe, sondern einfach die Hoffnung, dass du geliebt wirst. Mir scheint, du brauchst einen Jungen, der ganz anders ist als deine beiden Freunde!"

Langsam nickte Hermine, doch ihre Stimmung stieg nicht: „Ich schätze, das ist es. Aber wenn ich mir das Wichteln jetzt anschaue … am ersten Tag habe ich Malfoy einen silbernen Füllfederhalter in Form einer Schlange geschenkt, gestern eine dazu passende Feder. Er hat sich über beide Geschenke sehr gefreut … was wiederum mich mit grimmigen Stolz erfüllt", nun musste Hermine doch lachen, „Wenn Malfoy wüsste, wer ihn da beschenkt … Aber ich … ich habe wieder ein billiges Geschenk bekommen!"

Hermine drehte sich um und deutete auf das grüne Haarband, das ihre Mähne bändigte.

„Ich weiß, dass es aus diesem Laden stammt … hab es gestern in dem Tischchen im Eingangsbereich gesehen … es gefällt mir, aber das ist wohl eher Zufall, denn niemand braucht viel Mühe, um so was auszusuchen!"

Verstimmt nickte Miss Cathrin – also war ihr Verdacht genau richtig gewesen. Sie verabscheute Malfoy plötzlich mehr denn je! Wusste er überhaupt, was er da ihrer jungen Freundin antat? Er verletzte ein liebes, trauriges Mädchen! _Oder möglicherweise ist genau das seine Absicht … immerhin hasst er Hermine … Es ist doch zum Verzweifeln!_

„Miss Cathrin? Meinen Sie, ich sollte Malfoy weiterhin gute Geschenke kaufen? Ich meine … ich werde auch von einem Slytherin beschenkt und das nicht gerade nett … und eigentlich hat es keiner von denen und schon gar nicht Malfoy verdient!"

_Ganz richtig, meine Liebe! Andererseits …_

„Nein, Minchen, schenke ihm weiterhin schöne Dinge! Wenn dein edler Schenker an Weihnachten mitbekommt, dass du trotz des Häuserzwists wunderschöne Geschenke gemacht hast, dann kriegt er sicher ein schlechtes Gewissen!"

oOoOoOo

„Ah, wen haben wir denn da? Das kleine Mädchen aus Gryffindor – werden Sie nun Stammgast hier?"

Hermines Stimmung hob sich augenblicklich – der Besitzer von „Salazars Liebstes" war zwar alles andere als gutaussehend, aber sie hatte bemerkt, dass er kein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war. Nein, er war ihr direkt sympathisch.

„Es scheint so, meinen Sie nicht, Mister Bornes?", erwiderte sie und grinste ihn frech an. Ein Lachen tönte hinter dem Verkaufstresen hervor und nur die Schrumpfköpfe im Eingangsbereich ließen ein verächtliches Schnauben hören.

„Nun denn, Miss, was kann ich heute für Sie tun?"

Langsam schritt Hermine die Regale des kleinen Lädchens ab. Überall standen die schönsten Kostbarkeiten und mit einem Mal konnte sie nicht mehr verstehen, wie sie rot/gold für die schönste Kombination hatte halten können – die Farben waren gewiss prächtig, aber grün/silbern war einfach nur edel!

„Ich heiße übrigens Hermine Granger, Mister Bornes", sagte sie beiläufig und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um einen Gegenstand weiter oben betrachten zu können. Im obersten Fach des Regals befanden sich Kleidung und Schulutensilien – und Hermines Augen hingen an einer dunkelgrünen Umhängetasche.

„Soll ich Ihnen diese Tasche einmal von oben holen, Miss Granger?", erkundigte sich Mister Bornes, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte.

Lächelnd nickte Hermine und im nächsten Augenblick hielt die das Prachtstück auch schon in der Hand.

„Die Schnallen sind übrigens aus echtem Silber", pries der Verkäufer seine Ware an, „Und der Träger ist so verzaubert, dass er erstens niemals reißt und zweitens der Tasche immer genau das richtige Gewicht gibt, nie zu schwer und nie zu leicht! Und sehen Sie hier? In der rechten unteren Ecke ist eine Schlange eingestickt!"

„Na, das ist wohl genau das richtige Geschenk für einen Slytherin-Schüler, nicht wahr?", nickte Hermine und bedeutete Mister Bornes, dass sie die Tasche kaufen wollte.

„Was ist das eigentlich mit diesem Wichteln?"

„Oh, eine eigentlich ganz nette Idee von Dumbledore. Vor ein paar Tagen hat jeder von uns Schülern einen Zettel mit dem Namen eines anderen Schülers gezogen. Dem müssen wir nun bis Weihnachten jeden Tag ein heimliches Geschenk überbringen. An Weihnachten findet ein Ball statt, an dem wir dann das letzte Geschenk direkt überreichen! Ich hatte leider etwas Pech dabei … ich habe Draco Malfoy gezogen … aber ich mache das Beste daraus!", erzählte Hermine, während sie 9 Sickel aus ihrem Portemonnaie abzählte.

„Tatsächlich, eine nette Idee! Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat – den Streit zwischen den Häusern beilegen …", brummelte Mister Bornes und wickelte die Tasche in silbernes Papier ein.

„Ja, eine im Grunde gute Idee … nur leider werde ich wohl von einem Slytherin beschenkt, der mich nicht ausstehen kann – meine letzten beiden Geschenke waren jedenfalls nicht so dolle!", erwiderte Hermine grimmig.

„Das sieht denen ähnlich – kein Slytherin würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, den Streit mit Gryffindor beizulegen!"

„Ganz richtig, aber ebenso denken nur wenige Gryffindor daran, es zu versuchen! In diesem Punkt sind wir Löwen mindestens genauso heimtückisch und mies wie die Schlangen…"

Ein schallendes Lachen ertönte in dem Laden und auch Hermine musste grinsen.

„Dass eine Löwin derart schlecht über ihr Haus spricht …"

In diesem Augenblick ging jedoch die Tür auf und sofort verstummte Mister Bornes – Draco Malfoy war eingetreten und musterte den Besitzer mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Person vor dem Tresen – _Das Mädchen vom See!_

„Sie scheinen ja in bester Laune zu sein, Mister Bornes …", sagte Draco kühl und näherte sich den beiden Menschen.

Hermine indes war erstarrt – auch ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, wusste sie, wer den Laden betreten hatte. Ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und so schnell es ging, steckte sie das Geschenk weg. Irgendwie wäre es ihr peinlich gewesen, wenn Malfoy jetzt entdeckt hätte, dass SIE die edle Schenkerin war. Nachdem sie alles gesichert hatte, drehte sie sich demonstrativ um und schaute ihrem Feind direkt in die Augen.

„Granger!", entfuhr es Draco und ein entsetzter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Das Mädchen, dass er die letzten Tage angehimmelt hatte, war das Schlammblut … _Verdammt, als ich sie hier im Laden sah, hatte ich gedacht, sie wäre Slytherin… scheiße, ich hab das Schlammblut angehimmelt!_

„Was tust du hier, Schlammblut?", zischte er.

„Zufällig bin ich mit Mister Bornes befreundet!", erwiderte Hermine nicht minder kalt.

Als Mister Bornes das hörte, musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen – tatsächlich schien er mit diesem Mädchen so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zu haben. _Na, Dumbledore, da hast du es ja doch noch geschafft, einen Slyth mit einem Gryff zu umbinden!_

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich an den Besitzer: "Das ist jetzt aber nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Sie und ein Schlammblut?"

"Bitte, Draco, nimm nicht dieses Wort in den Mund, nicht gegen Miss Granger, sie hat diese Betitelung nicht verdient!", erwiderte dieser unegrührt. Ein Strahlen überzog Hermines Gesicht - ihr neu gewonnener Freund hielt tatsächlich zu ihr!

"Nun denn, Mister Bornes, Malfoy, ich muss weiter! Schönen Tag noch!", sagte sie und grinste Draco breit an.

Nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatte, starrte Draco den Ladenbesitzer finster an: "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Miss Granger kam in den letzten Tagen immer mal wieder her. Sie findet meine Sachen schön und kauft immer wieder etwas hier. Natürlich heimlich und so, weil sie ja eine Löwin ist, aber ich glaube, tief in ihr schälgt das Herz auch für Schlangen!"

"Das kann ich kaum glauben! Sie ist ein Schlammblut! Eine Muggelliebhaberin! Eine Löwin! Wie konnten Sie so tief sinken?"

"Bitte, Draco! Du kennst Miss Granger nicht! Sie ist loyal zu ihrem Haus und ihren Freunden, aber sie ist auch ehrlich genug, um zuzugeben, dass sie Gefallen an dem findet, was ich besitze, Gefallen an dem, was Slytherin an positven Dingen zu bieten hat!"

"Mmmh ... meinen Sie, ich kann ihr etwas aus diesem Laden schenken?", brummelte Draco schließlich leise und schaute sich um.

"Waaaas, DU beschenkst sie? Draco Malfoy, so viel miesen Charakter hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut! Miss Granger erhält wirklich miese Geschenke, sie ist nicht erbaut darüber - und DU bist es, der sie beschenkt! Junger Mann! Ich bin enttäuscht, ich dachte, du wärst anders als dein Vater!"

"Ich BIN anders als er! Da verlassen sie sich mal drauf! Aber ein Schlammblut bleibt ein Schlammblut! Und noch dazu ist sie 'ne Gryffindor! Also, was könnte ich ihr schenken?", erwiderte er harsch.

Tief holte Mister Bornes Luft, dann trat er hinter dem Tresen hervor und ging zielstrebig auf das Regal mit schmuck zu.

"Hier, seit Tagen steht sie vor dieser Kette und starrt sie an. Sie traut sich nicht, die zu kaufen, wegen des Schlangenanhängers ... Sie meint, ihre Freunde würden sie hassen dafür. Aber wenn sie diese Kette von einem Slytherin geschenkt bekommt, dann kann sie es als extrem mieses Geschenk darstellen und möglicherweise auch tragen ..."

Draco starrte das filigrane Konstrukt an: ein sehr schmales Band aus Silber lag in seiner Hand und eine Schlange, nicht größer als die Hälfte seines Daumens, baumelte am Ende, ebenfalls aus Silber. Es sähe bestimmt reizend an ihrem Hals aus ... _Draco Malfoy ... wenn du diese Kette kaufst, dann tust du Granger einen Gefallen! _mahnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch er ignorierte es. Er bekam laufend schöne Geschenke, warum also sollte er nicht auf mal etwas Nettes schenken!

"Also schön, ich nehme sie!"

oOoOoOo

Draußen auf der Straße schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte. _Ich wette, Granger fallen die Augen aus'm Kopf, wenn sie das heute Abend sieht! Bestimmt glaubt sie, die Kette sei verzaubert oder so und untersucht sie erstmal genauestens auf mögliche Flüche!_

Voller Vorfreude machte sich Draco auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts und in die Eulerei._  
_

_

* * *

_

_Nun denn - lasst mir ein kleines Reviewchen da :)_


	6. Unmöglich!

_Ich bin eurem fast einstimmigen Wunsch nachgekommen und habe bereits ein neues Kapitel geschrieben  ich hoffe, es gefällt euch wieder grins Aber bis zum nächsten müsst ihr dann voraussichtlich wieder 1 Woche warten … Komme unter der Woche nicht dazu!_

_Ich bin übrigens wirklcih total glücklich, dass ihr mich trotz meiner langen ABwesenheit nicht vergessen habt! 16 Reviews für ein Kapitel umfall Daaaaaanke! _

**Reviews:**

Herzlichen Dank an: Feilian, ClaireBlack, Gerd, Racoon, icyeye, Mina, Dieutrixx, ivory-elizabeth, Ginns, MissHermineGranger, AlyshaNemesis, Saxas13, teddy172, DependentOfGG, Tanea, slYtherIn-gIrlY-91

icyeye: Dir gefällt der Laden echt so gut? freu Ich muss sagen, ich finde den auch toll lach Alle Dinge, die mein Herz begehrt, könnte man da kaufen rumhüpf Bin noch am Überlegen, ob ich Mister Bornes eine noch bedeutendere Rolle geben sollte eg Was meinst du?

Teddy172: Ich brauche dazu deine E-Mail-Adresse …

* * *

„**Unmöglich!"**

Fröhlich lief Hermine den Weg von Hogsmead nach Hogwarts. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und Hermines Laune stieg mit jedem Schritt. Sie konnte nicht sagen, warum sie so glücklich war, aber es war ihr auch egal.

Das Geschenk, das sie in der Tüte trug, war eigentlich zu schön, um es zu verschenken. _Wäre ich kein Gryffindor, hätte ich mir diese Tasche selbst gekauft! Sie ist viel zu schade für Malfoy!_

Eigentlich hatte Hermine beschlossen, zu vergessen, dass sie Malfoy beschenken musste, aber irgendwie drängte er sich immer wieder in ihre Gedanken.

_Dass er ausgerechnet in „Salazars Liebstes" platzen musste … naja, wahrscheinlich hat er auch nur ein Geschenk gesucht! Wie ich ihn kenne, hatte er das Glück, einen Slyth zu ziehen!_

Und während sie so fröhlich hoppsend gen Schloss strebte – traf Hermine ein Schneeball am Kopf. Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr sie herum, um den Täter zu finden, doch nirgends war jemand zu sehen.

„Harry und Ron, wenn ihr das seid, dann kommt sofort raus", schrie sie und versuchte in dem Schneegestöber zwischen den Bäumen etwas auszumachen. Nichts rührte sich und Hermines gute Laune sank – das waren nicht Harry und Ron.

Eiligen Schrittes lief Hermine weiter, doch mit einem Mal hagelte es eine große Menge von Schneebällen auf sie hinab. Sie stürzte und landete mit dem Gesicht in einer Schneewehe. Fluchend rollte sie sich herum, doch schon traf sie der nächste Schneeball mitten im Gesicht. Sie hob schützend die Hände vor's Gesicht, doch es half nichts. Ein Lachen tönte durch den Wald und mehrere andere Stimmen stimmten ein.

_Verdammt, was soll denn das?_

Ein Schatten tat sich vor Hermine auf, anscheinend kam gerade ein weiterer Schüler des Wegs. Auch diesen traf ein Schneeball, doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine knickte er nicht ein, sondern holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Wenn ihr nicht sofort raus kommt, ihr Feiglinge, hexe ich euch nach morgen!", brüllte er und hob bedrohlich den Stab. Ein Rascheln ertönte, dann sah Hermine, wie fünf Gestalten sehr schleunig davonliefen.

Zitternd richtete sie sich auf und ging auf ihren Retter zu. Das Schneetreiben lies nach und sie erkannte eine große Gestalt in Pelzmantel und –mütze.

„Hey, danke …", sagte sie vorsichtig, da drehte sich der Junge um.

„Granger?"

Draco war mindestens ebenso verblüfft wie Hermine, als sie ihren Gegenüber erkannte. Sofort kniff sie die Augen zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Sag bloß, das waren deine Jungs und du hast das hier nur arrangiert, um irgendein dummes Mädchen auf höchst plumpe Art und Weise zu erobern!", zischte sie.

„Deine Fantasie ist wirklich unglaublich! Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz richtig, Granger? Als ob ich auf so was zurückgreifen müsste!"

Einen Augenblick lang starrte er sie nur an, dann trat er einen Schritt vor, legte seine Hand an Hermines Hals und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass hier ein Schlammblut fertig gemacht wird, hätte ich nicht eingegriffen!"

Hermine war erstarrt über die Nähe zu ihrem Erzfeind und konnte sich kaum rühren. Ein leises, aber ziemlich fieses Lachen ertönte, dann stieß Draco sie mit aller Wucht in den Schnee.

„Vielleicht lernst du ja irgendwann noch mal, wie man mit Reinblütern umgeht, Granger …", rief er im Weggehen über die Schulter. Hermine indes saß im Schnee und starrte vor sich hin. Das Geschenk in ihrer Tasche fiel ihr ein und sie schluckte.

_So ein Arschloch ist kein Geschenk wert! Ich sollte es verbrennen!_

Doch dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. Grimmig stand sie auf und stapfte ins Schloss zurück.

oOoOoOo

Wieder ertönte das Flattern einiger Eulen in der Großen Halle und Draco hob den Kopf. Sein Geschenk würde sicher wieder mit einer Eule eintrudeln und kaum hatte er das gedacht, landete eine auch schon vor ihm – mit einem ziemlich großen Paket am Bein.

„Na, was hast du denn da Schönes für mich?", murmelte Draco leise und befreite die Eule von ihrer Last. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Geschenk – und staunte. Eine wunderschöne, grüne Schultasche kam zum Vorschein und noch dazu ein Brief:

_Liebster Draco,_

_Ich hoffe, meine ersten Geschenke haben dich gefreut, ich gebe mir immer wieder sehr viel Mühe. Ich weiß, dass du nicht leicht zu befriedigen bist, doch hoffe ich, dass es mir gelingt._

_Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten, bis ich mich zu erkennen geben darf!_

_Dein dich anbetender Wichtel_

Ein dreckiges Grinsen machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit und er reichte den Brief an Blaise Zabini, der gerade neben ihm saß.

„Oho, Draco, da scheint ja ein Mädel dich zu beehren", kicherte er und gab den Zettel zurück.

„Ganz richtig! Das hätte ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt! Langsam bekomme ich Geschmack an Dumbledores Idee! Wenn da nur nicht Granger wäre …"

oOoOoOo

Am anderen Ende der Halle war Hermine gerade in ungläubiges Starren verfallen.

„Unmöglich!"

Verwundert drehte sich Harry, der gerade ein grünes Quidditsch-Stirnband umprobiere, welches er geschenkt bekommen hatte, um.

„Harry, sieh nur!"

Mit großen Augen starrte der Junge das wunderschöne Ding in Hermines Hand ein: eine Kette aus reinstem Silber – mit einer Schlange als Anhänger.

„Herrje, Hermine! Da scheint es jemand arg bös mit dir zu meinen! Ich meine, also wirklich! Eine Schlange! Der will dich gründlich verarschen!", regte Harry sich auf. Verwirrt blickte Hermine ihn an, dann verstand sie.

_Natürlich … ich bin eine Gryffindor … ich kann diese Kette nicht tragen! Das wusste ich schon, als ich sie ihm Laden gesehen habe! Was für ein Zufall …_

Auf einen Schlag wurden Hermines Augen noch größer…

_Zufall? Oder eher … nein, das kann nicht sein … die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das passiert, ist unendlich gering!_

Kopfschüttelnd saß Hermine da, doch irgendwie wollte sich diese Idee nicht mehr lösen. Es würde so perfekt passen …

„Harry? Ich trag die Kette! Ich werde es diesem arroganten Arsch aus Slytherin schon zeigen! Ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen!", zischte Hermine leise in Harrys Ohr. Dieser drehte sich um und grinste. Er verstand, was Hermine dachte, und nickte.

_Und du, Draco Malfoy, nimm dich in Acht! Wenn du es tatsächlich bist, dann wirst du leiden!_

Mit einem Mal erinnerte sich Hermine daran, dass sie Malfoy einen Brief hinzu gelegt hatte und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

oOoOoOo

Langsam schlenderte Hermine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie war vor der Hitze im Gemeinschaftsraum geflohen und war nun dabei, ihre Pläne gegen Draco Malfoy zu verfeinern. Es würde ihm einen Schock versetzen, wenn er sah, dass SIE ihn mit diesen genialen Geschenken beschenkt hatte, so viel war sicher. Er würde schon sehen, dass sie Geschmack hatte, oh ja! Und dass er jetzt darauf hofft, ein kleines Slyth-Mädel an der Angel zu haben, das er dann vernaschen konnte …

_Draco Malfoy ist wirklich ein mustergültiger Slytherin. Wenn jemals jemand dieses Haus würdig verkörpert, dann ist er es! Gutaussehend, wie es sich gehört, und gerissen! Fies, hinterhältig und kalt! Es will mir nicht in den Kopf, dass ein Mensch so herzlos sein kann! Irgendwo hat doch jeder ein Herz, das geliebt werden will und Liebe geben will …_

Hermine stockte. Nur zehn Meter vor ihr (und ca 5 Meter unter ihr), auf der untersten Stufe einer Treppe, saß das Objekt, um das ihre Gedanken gerade so fleißig kreisten. Draco Malfoy saß vorne über gebeugt und schien irgendetwas in der Hand zu halten.

Lautlos ging Hermine am oberen Ende der Treppe in die Hocke und versuchte zu erkennen, was Malfoy dort machte.

Ein leises Geräusch ertönte und Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen – eine KATZE? Sie blinzelte und schaute noch genauer hin – tatsächlich, Draco Malfoy hielt eine Katze in der Hand und … heilte sie?

„Unmöglich!", entfuhr es Hermine, bevor sie es verhindern konnte, und sofort ruckte Dracos Kopf herum. Seine Augen durchbohrten Hermine und sie wurde rot.

„Was starrst du so, Granger?", tönte seine schneidende Stimme zu ihr hoch und schnell richtete Hermine sich auf.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco – Eisklotz – Malfoy ein Herz für Tiere hat? Das ist ja geradezu süß!", schoss sie ebenso kalt und böse zurück, doch ihre Gedanken waren verwirrt.

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, stand auf und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war Hermine ihm näher als ihr lieb war.

„Wenn du auch nur EIN Wort hierüber zu Potter oder Weasle sagst, dann wirst du dir wünschen, niemals geboren zu sein!", sagte Draco mit gefährlich leise Stimme und starrte sie von oben herab bitterböse an. Hermine schluckte, doch sie war nicht umsonst eine echte Gryffindor.

„Hey, du musst dich nicht dafür schämen, dass du auch ein Herz hast, Malfoy!", erwiderte sie ungerührt und wollte sich zu dem Kätzchen runterbeugen. Das schien Draco jedoch nicht zu passen, denn er packte sie hart am Arm und zog sie weg.

„Fass sie nicht an, du dreckiges Schlammblut!", schimpfte er und stellte sich vor das kleine Tier, das mit großen Augen zu den Menschen aufschaute. Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. _Wie kann man nur so sein? Wieso schämt er sich?_

„Oh, bitte schön, Malfoy! Da dachte ich gerade, ich hätte so was wie ein Herz entdeckt … lass mich raten, du brauchst dieses Tier für einen deiner abscheulichen Tränke, nicht wahr? Warum sonst solltest du dich um sie kümmern?", schrie Hermine wütend und wandte sich um.

„Du hast KEINE Ahnung, Granger!", kam sofort die ebenso wütende Antwort, „Und es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, was ich hier tu! Verschwinde!"

Hermine drehte sich noch einmal um und dieser kurze Augenblick reichte, um so etwas wie Tränen in Dracos Augen funkeln zu sehen. So schnell sie konnte, lief sie die Treppe wieder hoch und floh vor dem wütenden Draco Malfoy.

Dieser indes sank auf die Knie: „Ach, Carola, was tu ich nur?", fragte er die Katze und eine Träne rollte über seine Wange.

_Sie hatte so verständnisvoll geklungen, als sie zu mir sprach … „du musst dich nicht schämen…" Nein, muss ich eigentlich nicht! Einem Malfoy ist es egal, was andere über ihn denken … aber wenn das rauskommt, dann … _

Genervt erhob er sich mit der Katze im Arm und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

* * *

_So ... ich muss sagen, ich bin TOTAL unzufrieden mit mir! Ich krieg die Kurve nicht, es geht einfach nicht heul Diese Geschichte ist eigenständig und macht, was sie will! Die Charaktere machen irgendwas und niemand gehorcht mir mehr -.-' Hilfääää _  



	7. Fünfter Tag Die Welt steht Kopf

_So, sorry again, dass es wieder so lange (fast 2 Moante . ) gedauert hat … Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse und bleibt mir treu!_

_Darum danke ich meinen 18 fleißigen Reviewern umso mehr:_

_Feilian, Saxas13, icyeye, Gerd, teddy172, Racoon, AlyshaNemesis, Dieutrixx, weihnachtskeks, julschn, Angel-chan-19, Leah-07, TryPepper, ClaireBlack, HexeLea, Dark-Star, sabsilovesmalfoy_

_Tanea: Das haben alle falsch verstanden :( Draco weint nicht wegen Hermine grummel Das hat ganz andere Gründe, die aber erst später erklärt werden (weil ich mir selbst noch nicht ganz sicher bin, ob die Idee so toll ist '')_

_

* * *

_

**Die Welt steht Kopf**_  
_

„Zabini! Mitkommen!", schnarrte Dracos Stimme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin und Blaise sprang auf. Dracos Tonfall war angespannt und wenn Blaise seinen Freund nicht besser gekannt hätte, hätte er gesagt, dass Draco … ANGST hatte …

„Was ist los, Draco?", fragte er, sobald sie draußen waren.

„Granger ist los!", erwiderte Draco gereizt und ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung See, sodass Blaise fast rennen musste, um nicht zurückzubleiben.

„Granger? Hä? Ich dachte, es wäre was Ernstes…"

„Es IST ernst, du Trottel! Sie hat Carola gesehen!", zischte der Blonde zurück und blieb dann abrupt stehen.

„Sie hat sie gesehen! Und nicht nur das, sie hat gesehen, wie ich sie bezaubert habe! Sie hätte sie beinah gestreichelt! Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Scharf sog Blaise die Luft ein und wurde mit einem Mal kreidebleich. Dann ließ er sich auf das feuchte Gras sinken, verschränkte die Arme vor den Beinen und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Knie.

„Draco … sie hat nur die Katze gesehen … nur die Katze! Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist, dass sie dich nun für weich hält …!"

Langsam kniete sich auch Draco hin, doch er wirkte noch nicht beruhigt.

„Zabini! Egal, wie abgrundtief ich dieses Schlammblut auch hasse …"

„Nicht mal Granger könnte das, Draco, es ist unmöglich beim bloßen Anblick einer Katze …"

„Hoffen wir, dass du Recht hast!"

oOoOoOo

„Ehrlich, Mister Bornes, was kann schrecklicher sein?"

Grummelnd saß Hermine auf einem Stuhl vor dem Verkaufstresen von „Salazars Liebstes" und klagte dem alten Besitzer ihr Leid.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Miss Granger, ich hatte es gestern schon gewusst, dass es der Slytherin-Prinz ist, der Sie beschenkt…"

„Hab ich mir gedacht … sonst hätte er niemals ausgerechnet diese Kette gekauft! Aber … es ist doch schrecklich! Ich hasse ihn, er hasst mich! Dumbledore hat sich dieses Spiel ausgedacht, um die Streitereien zwischen den Häusern, besonders zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor zu besänftigen … verdammt … die Idee ist gut! Aber meine Abneigung gegen Malfoy ist mehr als nur dieser Slytherin-Gryffindor-Kinderkram! Das ist persönlich … er hat mich getriezt, seit wir uns kennen … er tut alles, um Ron und Harry zu ärgern und ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen! Ich KANN ihn einfach nicht mögen … nur hassen … und diese Sache gestern! Er ist so ein Ekel!"

Mister Bornes nickte bedächtig, doch er war zu sehr Slytherin, um das so stehen zu lassen: „Ich glaube, Ihre Abneigung ist doch auf den Häuserstreit zurückzuführen. Wären Sie in Slytherin gelandet, ich wette mit Ihnen, dass Sie und der junge Malfoy die besten Freunde, das Dreamteam schlecht hin, wären! Ganz ehrlich! Sie sind beide sehr intelligent, Sie, Miss Granger, haben viel von einer Schlange … und Draco Malfoy hat mehr Mut, als es sich für einen Slyth gehört!"

„Naja … ich sehe das anders … was meine Sie, was kann ich ihm für heute Schönes kaufen?"

Mit einem besorgten Blick auf die junge Gryffindor erhob sich Mister Bornes und schritt die Reihen in seinem Regal ab.

„Sie haben ihm bisher eher Nützliches geschenkt, nicht wahr? Füllfederhalter, Feder, Schultasche … wie wäre es dann mal mit Etwas, was einfach nur schön ist?"

„Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal … aber gut, was meinen Sie? Eine Kette ist wohl kaum das Passende für einen Jungen!"

Grinsend schüttelte der Alte den Kopf und deutete auf … ein Glas.

„Ein Glas?", fragte Hermine verblüfft und trat näher. Der Boden und der Stiel des Glases war eine sich um sich selbst windende Schlange, nur das Gefäß selbst war aus hauchdünnem Glas geblasen, das im Licht undurchsichtig erschien.

„Es ist … wunderschön", murmelte Hermine und griff vorsichtig danach, „Doch ich glaube, ich kann es nicht bezahlen!"

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf der Gesicht des Verkäufers und er schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist nicht so wertvoll, wie es aussieht. Der Hersteller hat damals einen großen Fehler gemacht … er war sich selbst bewusst, wie unendlich schön dieses Glas ist und hat es zu einem hohen Preis verkauft. Danach hat er jede Menge Duplikate angefertigt, immer mehr und sie dann jedes Mal für einen geringeren Preis angeboten. Verdient hat er sehr gut daran, eine Weile, aber dann begannen die ersten Käufer sich zu beschweren, er hätte ihnen einen viel zu hohen Preis abgenommen. Er wurde ermordet und eine Sammlung von sage und schreibe 100 Gläsern verschwand über Nacht – mein Vorgänger hat sie sich unter den Nagel gerissen. Nun verkaufe ich eines nach dem anderen für einen Preis von 5 Sickel. Ein gutes Geschäft und vor allem sicher, im Grunde meine stabilste Einnahmequelle – einmal im Monat etwa wird eines der Gläser gekauft. Also – 5 Sickel kostet es!"

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen – ein Glas von solcher Schönheit und dann in rauen Mengen? Irgendwie verlor es dadurch ein wenig von seinem Zauber, doch sie kaufte es trotzdem.

„Ach, übrigens, Miss Granger?", rief Bornes kurz bevor Hermine den Laden verließ, „die Geschichte mit der Katze … Sie wissen nicht, was dahinter steckt, nicht wahr? Anscheinend bedeutet Draco diese Katze viel, sonst hätte er ihr keinen Namen gegeben und sie so liebevoll umhegt … Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich mich mal ein bisschen schlau machen …"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, doch Mister Bornes hatte ihr bereits den Rücken zugekehrt und war sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Regale abzustauben. Achselzuckend verließ sie den Laden.

oOoOoOo

„Verdammt, Blaise, ich werde noch verrückt!"

Fluchend stapfte Draco neben seinem besten Freund her und starrte in die Schaufenster von Hogsmead.

„Das muss irgendein Fluch sein, der auf mir lastet! Erst muss ich das Schlammblut bewichteln, dann entpuppt sich das Mädchen vom See als Granger, ich treffe sie in meinem Lieblingsladen, rette sie aus den Klauen von fünf bösen Buben UND lasse mich von ihr beim Pflegen von Caro erwischen! Anscheinend soll sich mein ganzes Leben nur noch darum drehen, von Granger beobachtet und attackiert zu werden!"

Blaise lachte schallend auf und schüttelte sein langes, schwarzes Haar: „Wenn das deine größten Sorgen sind, Draco, dann aber Happy Christmas!"

„Ach, mach dich nur lustig", schnappte der Ausgelacht, „Ich finde das ziemlich anstrengend, wo ich geh und steh über sie zu stolpern!"

„Vielleicht ist es Bestimmung – ich sehe es schon kommen, irgendwann erhalte ich einen weißen Briefumschlag mit der Einladung zu eurer Hochzeit und darf Trauzeuge spielen. Und dann kann ich sehen, wie ganz viele verdammt intelligente und gutaussehende Kinderchen dabei rauskommen!", witzelte Blaise und lachte noch mehr.

„Sehr witzig, Zabini!", brummelte Draco genervt und wechselte die Straßenseite.

„Nun hab dich nicht so – suchen wir lieber ein hübsches Geschenk für das Mädchen deiner Träume!"

„EIN Wort, Zabini, noch ein Wort und ich verwandle dich in Dumbledores Bart!", drohte Draco, doch bei der Vorstellung, das wirklich zu tun, musste auch er grinsen und so gingen die beiden Freunde einträchtig neben einander her.

„Du hast ihr gestern diese Kette geschenkt, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig, aber der Plan ist leider nicht aufgegangen … sie trägt diese Kette voller Stolz …"

„… und sie steht ihr ausgezeichnet", vollendete Blaise den Satz. Ein wütendes Fauchen kam von Draco.

„Irgendwas hast du heute, Zabini, dass du mich die ganze Zeit rasend machst!"

„Nööö … ich zieh dich nur ein bisschen auf, weil du ständig über Granger redest. Schau, da kommt sie …", erwiderte Blaise zwinkernd und schlüpfte in eine Seitengasse. Bevor Draco irgendetwas tun konnte, rannte er auch schon in Hermine rein und stieß sie zu Boden.

„Vorsicht, verdammt, das Paket ist zerbrechlich…", schrie Hermine wütend, doch als sie sah, wer sie da umgerannt hatte, verstummte sie augenblicklich.

_Verdammt, halt den Rand, Mädel, sonst fliegt alles auf!_

„Sorry, Granger, ich hab dich nicht gesehen!", erwiderte Draco und bückte sich, um das Paket aufzuheben. _…weil du ständig von Granger redest… _hallte in seinem Geiste nach und er stockte. _Was tu ich denn hier?_

Rasch richtete er sich wieder auf und wandte sich zum Gehen: „So was wie dich übersieht man eben leicht, Schlammblut!", rief er über die Schulter zurück und huschte ebenfalls in die Seitengasse.

„Zabini!", fauchte er zornig und packte seinen grinsenden Freund beim Umhang, „Was soll das werden?"

„Ach Draco… ich bin dein bester Freund und das Gespräch eben hat mir deutlich gezeigt, dass du die Granger nicht wirklich nur hasst. Du findest sie irre anziehend, weil sie so intelligent und selbstbewusst ist! Gib es doch zu, dass du es toll findest, dass es da mal ein Mädel gibt, das dich nicht hirnlos anhimmelt! Es nervt dich, dass sie sich nicht zu dir hingezogen fühlt und dieses Gefühl hältst du für Hass! Gesteh es dir ein, du findest sie attraktiv!"

Draco keuchte auf und taumelte einen Schritt nach hinten. _Was sagt er da? Hat er sie noch alle? Ich? In Granger verliebt? So ein Blödsinn!_

„Hör auf, Scheiße zu labern, Zabini, ich bin nicht in Granger verliebt!"

„Das habe ich auch nie gesagt. Ich wollte nur ausdrücken, dass sie tatsächlich recht gut aussieht und somit deinen Jagdinstinkt geweckt hat – was du vielleicht nicht mal bemerkt hast. Ebenso unbewusst empfindest du ihre Abneigung als Niederlage und dafür hasst du sie – bewusst. Du hast sie nie zuvor gehasst – verachtet, ja, aber nicht gehasst. Jetzt hasst du sie, aber die Verachtung ist weg – das „Schlammblut" ist mehr zur Gewohnheit geworden, als dass du es wirklich beleidigend meinst!"

Langsam ließ sich Draco gegen die Hauswand hinter ihm fallen. _Möglich, dass du Recht hast, Blaise, sehr gut möglich. Ich verachte sie tatsächlich nicht mehr … sie ist ein eigenständig denkendes Wesen, das gut aussieht und sich wie eine Löwin niemals zähmen lassen wird. Es stimmt, das macht sie interessant …_

„Willst du damit andeuten, du fändest es GUT, wenn ich sie ins Bett kriegen würde?"

Seufzend schüttelte Blaise den Kopf: „Draco … du hast mir nicht zugehört, denn wenn du es hättest, hättest du etwas bemerkt … ich bin in Hermine Granger verliebt und ich weiß, dass auch du sie faszinierend findest. Darum bitte ich dich: hör auf sie fertig zu machen!"

Draco meinte, ihm müssten die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen – sein bester Freund in Granger verliebt? Was war nur los mit der Welt?

„Nun schau nicht so, Draco … ich finde sie ehrlich süß und von Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bullstrode und wie sie alle heißen, die dich und mich umschwärmen, habe ich schon lange genug! Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich dich um deine Wichtel-Aufgabe beneide!"

* * *

_Sooo, das war für meine Verhältnisse mal ein langes Kapitel grins Ich hoffe, ich kriege trotz meines bösen Verhaltens (schlagt mich alle!) ein paar Reviews - oder seid ihr alle davongelaufen:( Bis demnächst_


	8. Sechster Tag: Noch mehr Kopfstand

_Elf Reviews - ich sollte mich nicht beklagen, das ist nach so langer Zeit doch recht gut denk Ich danke euch allen, die mich nicht vergessen haben knuddel_

_Es gibt 2 Dinge, die ihr alle erwähnt habt: Die Katze und dass Blaise in Hermine verknallt ist - beides wird nun wieder aufgegriffen, aber das eine ausführlicher als das andere ... ich weiß nicht, ob es möglicherwiese zu weit hergeholt bzw zu gewagt ist, das müsst ihr entscheiden - also fleißig Reviews schreiben nachher! _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sechster Tag: Weitere Kopfstände**

„Er hat dir geholfen?"

„Hört mir doch mal zu! Es sah so aus, als wolle er, aber dann hat er doch nicht!"

Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und lauschten Hermines Worten über den Vorfall in Hogsmead.

„Ehrlich mal, Hermine", meinte Ginny mitfühlend, „Der Kerl scheint dich ja regelrecht zu verfolgen! Erst die Sache mit den fünf Jungs und nun das … am Ende hat er dich als sein neues Jagdobjekt auserkoren…"

Entsetzt sogen die Jungs die Luft ein und auch Hermine gab einen Laut des Abscheus von sich: „Um Himmels Willen, Ginny, sag nicht so was … das wäre … widerlich!"

_Warum eigentlich?_, flüsterte eine böse Stimme in ihrem Kopf,_ er sieht doch wirklich gut aus und die Kette zeigt, dass er Geschmack hat! _

Zum Erstaunen ihrer Freunde lief Hermine plötzlich knallrot an und gab sich selbst eine Ohrfeige.

„Mine?", fragte Ron besorgt, „Du hast dir doch nicht etwa grade ausgemalt, wie er … und du …"

„Ronald Weasley! So pervers bin ich nicht!", schimpfte Hermine zurück und warf ein Kissen nach ihm. Kreischend duckte er sich und suchte hinter Harry Schutz.

oOoOoOo

_Abendessen … Meine Tage scheinen nur noch aus Aufstehen, Geschenk suchen und Abendessen zu bestehen…_

Stöhnend vergrub Draco sein Gesicht in den Händen. Das Gespräch mit seinem Freund hatte ihn tief erschüttert. Blaise Zabini, ein beinah ebenso waschechter Slytherin wie er, war in Hermine Granger, beste Freundin eines perfekten Gryffindors, verliebt. Und er selbst anscheinend auch. Was war da nur los?

Flügelschlagen riss Draco aus seinen dunklen Gedanken und ließ ihn aufblicken. _Da kommt mein Geschenk … die Vorstellung, dass am anderen Ende ein wunderschönes Mädel sitzt, kann mich irgendwie nicht mehr reizen. Blaise hat Recht … diese Hirnlosigkeit und Affektiertheit geht mir total auf die Nerven …_

Ungeduldig nahm er der großen Waldeule das Paket ab und riss das Papier ab. „Vorsicht, zerbrechlich" stand in feiner Mädchenhandschrift auf dem brauen Schutzpapier und trotz seiner Ungeduld fuhr er nun vorsichtiger fort.

Als der blonde Slytherin schließlich den Inhalt in den Händen hielt, staunte er nicht schlecht – ein Glas! _Nein, das Wort ist zu plump und einfach für das, was ich hier in den Händen halte … mein Gott, es muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!_

Ganz plötzlich waren alle Gedanken an Granger vergessen und das alte, überhebliche Lächeln kehrte auf Dracos Gesicht zurück – Nicht nur gutaussehend war das Mädchen (Ich: „Wieso bist du dir eigentlich so sicher, dass sie gutaussieht, Draco?" Draco: „Ihr Schrift ist schön!" Ich: „Das erklärt natürlich alles… xX"), sondern anscheinend auch verdammt reich – eine gute Wahl für ihn, hervorragende Chancen, um ordentliche Kontakte zu knüpfen!

oOoOoOo

„Schade!", seufzte Hermine und legte ihr Geschenk zurück auf den Tisch. Nach der Kette vom vorigen Tag hatte sie auf weitere Kostbarkeiten gehofft – doch wieso sollte Malfoy ihr diesen Gefallen tun? Ein in Leder gebundenes Notizbuch war schon ein verdammt gutes Geschenk von ihm.

_Wieso hat es mir dann einen Stich versetzt, als ich es ausgepackt habe? Verdammt, ich bin so blöd!_

Wieder schlug sie sich selbst und Harry und Ron drehten sich zu ihr um: „Sag mal, Mine, ist eigentlich irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir?"

Nervös zuckte Hermine zusammen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Freunde: „Ne, passt schon … ich denke nur manchmal zu viel und mit einer kleinen Ohrfeige kann ich mich selbst davor bewahren, zu blöde zu denken … wie dem auch sei, ich schätze, ich werde heute nicht am Vormittag nach Hogsmead gehen, da treffe ich eh nur auf dieses Scheusal von Malfoy … wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich gerne ein bisschen alleine in der Bibliothek sein…"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand Hermine auf und ging.

„Ist sie merkwürdig?"

„Sie ist merkwürdig!"

Harry und Ron schauten sich an, doch beide wussten, dass Hermine in dieser Hinsicht ein echtes Mädchen war – wenn die beiden nicht von selbst drauf kamen, was los war, dann würde sie es ihnen in hundert Jahren nicht erzählen. Seufzend aßen sie den Rest ihres Frühstücks.

„Ach, Ron? Wie läuft es nun eigentlich mit Lavender?"

Schlagartig lief Ron rot an und erwiderte leise: „Ähm, ganz gut, weißt du, sie…"

oOoOoOo

_Draco sieht echt gut aus, da kann man nichts gegen sagen! Aber er hat mich immer getriezt und seine Geschenke sind wirklich unter aller Kanone! Er will mich ärgern, mit Absicht …_

_Und das magst du, Mädchen, gib es zu! Du liebst die Streitereien mit ihm und zwar, weil er nicht nur wie Ron und Harry zu allem Ja und Amen sagt, sondern weil er dir heftig Contra gibt … und dich das Dunkle an ihm reizt!_

Energisch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und schritt auf ein Regal mit Büchern zu – Bücher über Tiere. Wenn sie etwas über Malfoys Katze herausfinden wollte, dann hier! Seit sie Draco gesehen hatte, wie er diese Katze bezauberte und nach seiner Reaktion auf ihr plötzliches Auftauchen, hatte sie vor, herauszufinden, was er da gemacht hatte. Langsam schritt sie die Reihen ab, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und voll konzentriert.

„Na, schöne Frau, gar nicht Geschenke kaufen?"

Diese samtige Stimme ließ Hermine auffahre, doch sie hatte nicht den Mut sich umzudrehen. _Wer redet da SO mit mir? Ich kenne die Stimme nicht…_

„Was denn, magst du dich nicht umdrehen und mit mir reden?"

Wieder diese leise, schnurrende Stimme, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte – was sollte sie tun? _Ich bin sicher knallrot, so kann ich mich doch nicht umdrehen!_

Hermine holte tief Luft, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und drehte sich dann langsam um – und erschrak noch mal: Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand … Blaise Zabini.

„Was…?"

Bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, beugte sich Blaise vor und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Es war nur ein kurzer, beinahe schüchterner Kuss, doch Hermines Gefühle spielten Achterbahn – was war das? Dracos bester Freund küsste sie? So? _Das war mein erster Kuss! Und … wow, das war gut … _

Bevor sie sich kontrollieren konnte, beugte sich Hermine ihrerseits vor und berührte ihrerseits Blaises Lippen. Nur kurz stockte er überrascht, dann erwiderte er den Kuss leidenschaftlich und schlang seine Arme um Hermine.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach ist? Ausgerechnet das perfekteste Mädchen der Welt lässt sich so leicht von mir fangen … _Blaise grinste unwillkürlich und zog Hermine noch fester an sich. _ Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was in meiner Löwin steckt…_

Langsam fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand über Hermines Nacken, während die andere das Mädchen seiner Träume gegen ein Bücherregal drückte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihrem Busen und strich hauchzart darüber, doch in diesem Augenblick fing Hermine die Hand ab und schaute entsetzt in seine Augen.

Bevor Blaise noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und rannte davon.

_Was war denn das jetzt?_

oOoOoOo

Heulend lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und schlug auf das Kissen ein. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Warum sollte ein Slytherin sie küssen? Sie war dumm!

_Er ist ein Slytherin, durch und durch, sonst wäre er nicht Malfoys bester Freund! Ich bin so dumm! So naiv, dass ich dachte, er wolle mehr … als nur meinen Körper! Der erste Kuss war so schüchtern und zärtlich! Verdammt, er versteht es, die Frauen einzuwickeln – und ausgerechnet ich falle AUCH darauf rein!_

Schluchzend setzte sie sich auf und versuchte, die Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen – sie fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich – ein Teil von ihr wollte zurück in die Bibliothek, zurück in Blaises Arme – und dieser Teil war erschreckend groß! – der andere Teil war vernünftig und zeigte ihr deutlich, dass sie gerade noch verhindert hatte, als Witzfigur für Slytherin herzuhalten.

_Aber auch so wird Zabini da eine gute Story draus machen!_

Resignierend ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

_Das war mein erster Kuss … Scheiße!_

_

* * *

So, das war's also - habe ich euch wieder geschockt? grins Mir war einfach danach, mal ein bisschen mehr als nur Liebeleien zu schreiben, also schätze ich, werde ich mich in dieser FF auch EIN BISSCHEN an Erotik versuchen, aber nur ein bisschen - wenn euch das nicht gefällt > Review > Meckern! Und über alles andere dürft ihr auch meckern _

_So, ich hoffe wirklich, es hat euch gefallen ... es ging recht schnell (also nicht das Update, sondern die Zeit, in der dieses Kapitel spielt - holterdipolter)  
_


	9. An der Heulenden Hütte

_Halli Hallo, ich schau mal wieder rein! Ich habe gestern mal wieder ein Review bekommen und irgendwie hat mich das ermutigt, mich doch noch mal blicken zu lassen, obwohl ich euch nun über 2 Monate warten ließ vor Scham sonst wohin sink_

_**Zu diesen Reviews:** Ich habe mehrere Beschwerden über den leichten Anflug von Erotik bekommen, also lass ich's wieder sein, ich denke, ihr habt recht, das passt nicht zu mir & nicht zur Story._

_Ansonsten bedanke ich mich für die 14 Reviews für dieses Kapitel und hoffe, dass die knapp 30 Leute, die mich auf „Alert" haben, auch alle schön brav weiter lesen! Würde mich echt freuen, ich hoffe, ich kann diese Story nun endlich wieder regelmäßig updaten – vorhaben hab ich's auf jeden Fall!_

_

* * *

_

**An der Heulenden Hütte**

„Das hast WAS?"

Mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen starrte Draco seinen besten Freund an.

„Ja, ich habe Granger geküsst. Gerade eben in der Bibliothek – und sie hat sogar mitgemacht! Nur als ich ihr dann an den Busen ging … da ist sie abgehau'n … war wohl doch etwas zu schnell für ein Graues Mäuschen wie sie."

Draco konnte es immer noch nicht fassen – hatte Blaise nicht gestern noch darüber geredet, dass er dieses Mädchen liebte? Wieso jetzt solch abfällige Worte? Und dann war da noch dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Bauch …

„Ehrlich, Blaise, wir haben andere Probleme!", wechselte er das Thema, um auch sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, „"Ich komme mit Carola einfach nicht weiter. Ich habe immer noch kein Buch gefunden, in dem steht, wie wir sie von dem Fluch befreien können!"

Der Schwarzhaarige holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf – so, als wolle er alle Gedanken an Hermine Granger rausschütteln – dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und setzte sich zu Draco.

„Ich habe Granger eben in der Bibliothek in der Abteilung für Bücher über Katzen getroffen", fiel ihm plötzlich ein und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Sollten wir sie etwa unterschätzt haben!"

Stöhnend vergrub Draco seinen Kopf in einem der Sofakissen, dann blickte er wieder hoch: „Ich wusste doch, dass es eine Katastrophe war, dass sie mich gesehen hat! Verdammt! Wieso muss diese Person so unglaublich klug sein? Wieso kann sie nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass ich halt ne Katze als Haustier hab?"

„Andererseits ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie herausfindet, was wir tun – wenn wir nicht mal einen Gegenzauber finden, ist dieser Fall wohl extrem selten…"

„Wenn der Dunkle Lord wüsste … Blaise, mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken … wenn selbst GRANGER etwas mitbekommen hat, wie viele unserer „Freunde" hier könnten auch Verdacht schöpfen? Wenn ER etwas mitbekommt, dann ist alles aus!"

Nun war es Blaise, der seinen Freund erstaunt anschaute: „Draco … hast du etwa Angst?"

„Frag nicht so dumm! Du wärst ein Narr, wenn du keine hättest! Wir helfen jemandem, den er hasst – wir wenden uns praktisch direkt gegen ihn!", erwiderte dieser heftig.

„Natürlich habe ich Angst … aber sie ist deine Schwester!"

oOoOoOo

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, wusste Hermine gar nicht, was sie tun sollte – sie schämte sich, das Bett zu verlassen, sicher würden alle Slytherins bereits Bescheid wissen. Sie fühlte sich elend und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie so dumm gewesen war.

Mit einem Stöhnen schälte sie sich aus den Decken und tapste zum Kleiderschrank – es war sehr früh, ihre Mitbewohnerinnen schliefen noch. So leise wie nur möglich zog sie einen langen, braunen Wollrock aus dem Schrank und griff nach ihren grünen Lieblingspullover.

Als Hermine mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Tor auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts hinaustrat, begann es gerade zu schneien. Der dicke Wollrock und die ebenfalls wollenen Stiefel hielten ihre Füße und Beine warm, ihr dunkelroter, fast knielanger Mantel sorgte obenrum für genügend Wärme, und so stapfte sie langsam durch den Schnee in Richtung Hogsmead.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich vom Schloss entfernte, stieg ihre Laune – konnte ihr Zabini doch gestohlen bleiben, die Slytherins zerrissen sich eh schon das Maul über sie! Sie würde ihm nie wieder auch nur die kleinste Chance geben!

Kurz erinnerte sich Hermine, dass sie Draco diese schwärmerischen Briefe geschrieben hatte, um ihn beim Weihnachtsball einen richtigen Schock einzujagen – sollte er sich nur auf ein Betthupferl freuen! Er würde schon sehen, was in ihr steckt!

Auf einem Hügel blieb sie stehen und schaute hinüber zur Heulenden Hütte. Sie gehörte wohl zu den sehr, sehr wenigen Menschen, die überhaupt wussten, was es mit dieser geheimnisumwobenden Hütte auf sich hatte, aber es machte sie nicht glücklich.

Von Ferne drang das Geräusch langsamer Schritte an ihr Ohr und als Hermine sich umdrehte, sah sie Draco Malfoy Richtung Hogsmead gehen. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dennoch sank ihre Laune augenblicklich wieder. Wieso musste dieser Kerl nur immer dann auftauchen, wenn sie sich alleine wähnte und einfach nur die Stille im Schnee genießen wollte? Er musste wohl einfach alles zerstören, was ihr etwas bedeutete!

„BLÖDMANN!"

Hermine musste ihrer Wut einfach Luft machen. Natürlich war es absolut irrig, Draco für seine bloße Anwesenheit zu beschimpfen, aber ihr war gerade danach – außerdem konnte sie hier ja eh niemand hören…

„Nanana, Granger, du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa mich damit?", ertönte da plötzlich eine Stimme und Hermine sah auf.

Fünf Meter von ihr entfernt stand der als Blödmann titulierte und grinste sie an.

_Argh! Wo kommt der denn jetzt her?_

„Wen sollte ich denn sonst damit meinen?", schoss Hermine genervt zurück, „Siehst du hier noch wen anders?"

„Neee … aber hätt' ja sein können, dass du vielleicht Zabini meinst … ich hab gehört, das Veilchen verdankt er dir…"

Entsetzt starrte Hermine ihn an – also wussten tatsächlich alle Slytherins Bescheid! Sie wurde knallrot und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken vor Scham.

„Na, musst dich nicht schämen, Blaise hat halt einfach ein Händchen für Mädels, er hat schon mehr rumgekriegt als dich!", trieb Draco das für Hermine so peinliche Spielchen weiter.

„Halt deinen verdammten Mund, Malfoy! Zabini hat mich gar nicht rumgekriegt! Oder was meinst du, warum da das Veilchen prangt?", schrie Hermine.

Sie bemühte sich um einen möglichst sicheren Gang, doch die Scham lies sie stolpern und so kniete sie schließlich vor Dracos Füßen.

„Du musst mir nicht zu Füßen liegen, Granger, auch wenn mir das unter Umständen gefallen könnte!"

Natürlich! Dieser Kerl konnte es einfach nicht lassen! Immer und überall musste er sie ärgern und sie lächerlich machen. Ohne nachzudenken sprang Hermine auf und verpasste Draco eine Ohrfeige, die der gegen Blaise um nichts nachstand.

Überrascht taumelte Draco zwei Schritte zurück und hielt sich die Wange. Das war ihm noch nie passiert, dass ein Mädchen ihn schlug!

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein, Malfoy! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Es reicht schon, dass du mir so widerliche Geschenke machst, wo ich mir so viel Mühe gebe! Kannst du nicht einfach irgendwann mal menschlich sein? Das müsste selbst einem arroganten Arschloch wie dir möglich sein!", brüllte Hermine voll Wut.

„Menschlich? Menschlich! Was weißt du denn, Schlammblut? Was verstehst du von den Gefühlen eines Menschen in meiner Situation? NICHTS! Also hör DU bloß auf, MIR irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen! Dein Potter ist natürlich viel toller, der darf alle Menschen runtermachen wie's ihm passt, er ist ja der Held!", schrie Draco zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Wag es nicht, Malfoy!", erwiderte Hermine und zog ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab, „Und bitte wie soll ich irgendwas von deiner Situation verstehen, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, was du damit meinst!"

„Pfff!", machte Draco und steckte seinen Stab wieder zurück, „Denk doch, was du willst! Ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt zurück und frühstücken!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Schloss.

Kurz stand Hermine noch verlassen alleine auf der Lichtung, dann machte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Ihren morgendlichen Spaziergang konnte sie nun eh vergessen, dazu hatte die Begegnung mit Malfoy zu viel Zeit geraubt.

oOoOoOo

„Mensch, Mine, wie siehst du denn aus? Hast du dich geprügelt?", erkundigte sich Ron besorgt, als er Hermine zur Großen Halle hereinkommen sah.

Diese warf ihm einen leicht abfälligen Blick zu und erwiderte: „Ron, ich prügele mich nicht. Es war nur einfach ein Fehler gewesen, bei so hohem Schnee einen Rock anzuziehen … ich bin gestolpert."

Grinsend deutete Ron auf ihr Gesicht und meinte: „Und wieso siehst du dann aus, als hättest du eben geschrieen?"

„Ron! Es ist kalt draußen, da ist das Gesicht halt etwas gerötet! Was willst du mir hier eigentlich unterstellen?"

„Mensch, Mine, nun lass dich doch mal ein bisschen foppen!"

Kopfschüttelnd boxte Hermine Ron in die Rippen und fing sich daraufhin eine Kitzelattacke ein. Lachend legte sie ihren Mantel ab und setzte sich zum Frühstück.

Am anderen Ende der Halle wurde die Aktion von zwei grauen Augen genau verfolgt.

* * *

_auf die Uhr schau ohoh, in einer viertel Stunde muss ich shcon an der Fahrschule sein (jahaaa, klein Gipsy macht jetzt Füüüührersein grins) schnell hochlad Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitelchen dropp Bitte benutzt den Reviewbutton zum meckern & loben!_


	10. Die Katze

_Hier also das nächste Kapitelchen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn kein Draco darin auftaucht & die Hauptstory nicht wirklich voran kommt …_

_Ich danke für die 8 Reviews, besonders Shailiha für das ausführliche Statement! Ich freue mich, dass es noch genug Leser gibt, die meine Story weiter verfolgen +smile+_

_

* * *

_

**Die Katze**

„So ein Mist"

In Gedanken fluchend wanderte Hermine durch die Regale der Bibliothek. Gerade war ihr klar geworden, dass sie in ihrer Wut über Draco Malfoy diesem verraten hatte, dass sie wusste, dass er sie beschenkte. Jetzt würden die Geschenke noch mieser werden, denn nun würde er sie jeden Tag auf's Neue direkt treffen wollen. Fünf Tage noch bis Weihnachten und Hermines Laune hatte bereits einen absoluten Tiefpunk erreicht. Der Gedanke, ihrem Feind am Fest der Liebe persönlich ein Geschenk überreichen zu müssen, stimmte sie ziemlich trübsinnig.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte Hermine gar nicht, dass sie ein buch mit dem Titel „Fremdverwandlung durch schwarze Magie" in den Händen hielt und dieses mit ihren Fingernägeln traktierte.

Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Sie spionierte Draco Malfoy und seiner merkwürdigen Katze nach! Warum? Wieso interessierte sie sich auch nur im Geringsten dafür, was er tat? Schon wollte sie das Buch ins Regal zurückstellen, da umfasste eine große, kräftige Hand ihren Unterarm.

Erschrocken drehte sie den Kopf und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich: Blaise Zabini stand keine zwei Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und hielt ihre Hand.

„Hallo Hermine", flüsterte er und nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen.

Offensichtlich spürte er ihr Unbehagen, zumindest ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Was willst du denn mit einem Buch aus dieser Abteilung?", erkundigte er sich, immer noch leise sprechend.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Zabini, verschwinde!", fauchte Hermine und versuchte, das Buch wiederzubekommen. Blaise jedoch fand Gefallen an der Vorstellung, dass das süße Mädchen vor ihm etwas von ihm wollte (und sei es nur ein Buch) und hielt das Objekt der Begierde höher. Ein kurzes Gerangel entstand, dann umschlang er Hermines Hüften und zog sie an sich.

„Hmmm… du riechst gut", brummelte er leise in ihre Haare und zog sie noch enger an sich.

Erstarrt riss Hermine die Augen auf, dann wand sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung. Ein bedauernder Ausdruck trat in Blaises Augen, doch er gab Hermine ohne weitere Spielchen das Buch zurück.

„Worum geht's denn eigentlich?", fragte er versöhnlich.

Hermine warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und las den Titel vor: „Fremdverwandlung durch schwarze Magie! Ich suche etwas über die Verwandlung von Menschen in Tiere ohne eigenes Zutun."

Nun war es an Blaise, erschrocken die Augen aufzureißen: „Wie … wieso suchst du danach?"

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht … aber ich versuche, etwas über eine Katze herauszufinden", erwiderte Hermine äußerlich ungerührt, doch innerlich war sie erschrocken über den plötzlichen Umschwung von Blaises Stimmung.

„Was mich das angeht! Die Frage ist wohl eher, was DICH das angeht!" Blaise wurde laut und mit einem Mal ging Hermine ein Licht auf.

„DU! Du hast auch etwas mit der Sache zu tun! Oh, ich wusste, du bist nicht besser als Malfoy! Wer ist die Katze?", fragte sie fordernd, nun ebenfalls lauter.

Einen Augenblick funkelten beide sich böse an, dann schüttelte Blaise den Kopf. Er packte Hermine am Arm und zog sie in eine abgelegene Ecke, in der ein Tisch stand.

„Setz dich"

Das war keine Einladung, sondern vielmehr ein Befehl. Zögernd schaute Hermine den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin an, doch da sich dieser ohne weitere Worte selbst gesetzt hatte, ließ sie sich nun ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle sinken.

„Also?"

oOoOoOo

Zur gleichen zeit schlenderten Harry und Ron durch Hogsmead auf der Suche nach Geschenken für ihre Kandidaten.

„Hermine macht sich den letzten Tagen etwas rar…", sagte Harry plötzlich und riss Ron damit aus seinen Gedanken. Einen Augenblick schaute dieser verwirrt, dann jedoch realisierte er, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte und nickte zustimmend.

„Sie war kein einziges Mal mit uns einkaufen!"

„Weißt du überhaupt, wen sie beschenkt?"

„Nein … ich habe sie auch kein einziges Mal ein Geschenk kaufen sehen…"

„Verheimlicht sie uns etwas?"

„Mmmh, ich weiß nicht … auf jeden Fall sollten wir mit ihr reden, wenn wir fertig sind mit Geschenk einkaufen!", meinte Ron nachdenklich. Merkwürdig war es schon, dass Hermine nie mit ihnen nach Hogsmead gegangen war die letzten Tage. Mit wem sonst? Allein? Das konnte Ron sich auch nicht vorstellen.

„Naja … nun sag mir lieber, was ich Lav-Lav schenken soll, Harry!", wechselte er schließlich das Thema.

„Junge, was weiß denn ich?", erwiderte der Held der Zaubererwelt, „schenk ihr doch so was wie die letzten Male auch, etwas Schönes, was aber eben nicht zu teuer ist…"

„Manno, Harry, ich will ihr aber endlich mal was Außergewöhnliches schenken!", nörgelte Ron, „lass uns doch mal in dieses Schmuckgeschäft gehen. Bisher hat sie ja immer eher so Plüschzeug bekommen, ich finde, ich kann ihr auch mal eine Kette schenken."

„Okay … aber bloß nicht zu lange…"

oOoOoOo

Verwirrt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Blaise Zabini hatte gerade ihr gesamtes Bild von Malfoy und ihm über den Haufen geworfen:

Am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs hatten sowohl Blaise Zabini als auch Draco Malfoy festgestellt, dass sie die Ziele und Ideen des Dunklen Lords nicht erstrebenswert fanden. Draco Malfoy hatte kurz vorher herausgefunden, dass er eine Schwester hatte, allerdings nur eine Halbschwester. Sein Vater, der berühmte Todesser, angesehen bei diesen, gefürchtet von den Guten, besuchte gerne einmal bezahlbare Frauen, bevorzugt Muggel-Frauen. Und eine solche hatte er aus Unachtsamkeit vor vielen Jahren einmal geschwängert. Aus dieser Schwangerschaft war ein junges Mädchen entstanden, 2 Jahre älter als Draco. Nur zufällig hatte er von ihr erfahren, denn dieses Mädchen war ein Squib, eine Schande für die Familie Malfoy. Um Voldemort zu beweisen, dass er eindeutig auf seiner Seite stand, hatte Lucius Malfoy die unschuldige Carolina vor den Augen seines Sohnes in eine Katze verwandelt. In diesem Augenblick hatte Draco beschlossen, der dunklen Seite den Rücken zu kehren.

Auch Blaise Zabini wollte so nicht mehr weiter machen. Seine gesamte Familie bestand, wie Dracos, aus Reinblütern. Lange genug war er stolz darauf gewesen, dass er so reines Blut hatte und noch stolzer war er darauf, als einer der jüngsten Todesser in die Geschichte eingehen zu können. Doch genau hier war der Haken – seine Aufgabe, um aufgenommen zu werden, war, Carolina zu töten. Er hatte genau gewusst, dass sie Dracos Schwester war, hatte es noch vor ihm gewusst. Sie war dem Geschäft ihrer Mutter gefolgt und so hatte Blaise auf der Suche nach einer käuflichen Frau sie getroffen.

„Es war einfach schrecklich … ich hatte den Abend mit ihr verbracht, irgendwann kamen wir dann ins Gespräch und sie ließ durchblicken, dass sie ein Squib ist, muss wohl gerochen haben, dass ich kein Muggel bin. So kam heraus, dass sie eine uneheliche Tochter von Malfoy ist und damit Dracos Schwester. So ein intelligentes Mädchen. Es war nur dieser Abend, aber ich habe sie sehr lieb gewonnen, sie wurde … lach nicht, aber sie wurde wie eine Schwester für mich, so wie Draco ein Bruder für mich ist. Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass ich am Tag drauf die Prüfung für Todesser haben würde … Sie war natürlich überhaupt nicht von dem Gedanken begeistert und irgendwie verdarb sie mir auch die Laune dafür. Sie war schließlich kein reinblütiger Zauberer und ich hatte sie trotzdem so lieb. Mir war unwohl am nächsten Tag, ich wusste, dass irgendwas passieren würde. Als Voldemort mich dann aufforderte, Carolina zu vergewaltigen und dann mit Cruciatus zu töten … ich habe mir nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich sie kenne, die anderen Todesser haben akzeptiert, dass ich wohl doch noch zu jung war. Nur mein Vater hat danach Stress gemacht. Carolina konnte fliehen, sie suchte Schutz bei Draco, aber Malfoy senior erwischte sie und verwandelte sie in eine Katze. Und so landete sie dann hier."

Tief holte Blaise Zabini Luft, das Erzählen hatte fast eine halbe Stunde gedauert. Hermine war während dessen immer sprachloser geworden. Wenn ihr vor einer Stunde jemand erzählt hätte, dass Draco und Blaise gegen Lord Voldemort sind, hätte sie denjenigen ausgelacht.

* * *

_Das war's dann mal wieder... ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, ich hoffe, dass es halbwegs verständlich alles ist und nicht zu wuschelig durcheinander oder widersprüchlich +angst+ Möglicherweise lade ich noch diese Woche ein weiteres Kapitel hoch, wenn nicht, müsst ihr leider 2 Wochen warten, denn vom 10.07. bis zum 22.07. bin ich in Dänemark im zeltlager, also ohne Internet ... nun denn, auf ans Reviewn :))_


	11. Positive Entwicklungen

_Hallo Fans (falls ihr noch da seid / noch Fans seid)_

_Es tut mir leid, dass es schon wieder sooooo lange gedauert hat - das Kapitel lag schon 2 Monate fast fertig bei mir rum, aber es fehlten eben die letzten drei Sätze und schließlich kam ich zu dem Entschluss, es kürzer zu machen, sonst würde es meinen üblichen Rahmen von 3-5 Seiten sprengen ..._

_Ich bedanke mich bei den vielen Lesern, die mir gereviewt haben ... und freue mich natürlich immer, wenn ich einen Schwarzleser dazu kriege, doch mal den ein oder anderen Kommentar fallen zu lassen!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht zu böse!_**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Positive Entwicklungen**

„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, Zabini, das haut mich um. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Malfoy so etwas Uneigennütziges tun würde. Er schien mir immer recht überzeugt von den Ansichten der Todesser zu sein – oder warum beschimpft er mich ständig als Schlammblut?", fragte Hermine.

Blaise ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte tief: „Wenn dir von Geburt an etwas beigebracht wird … und du erst sehr spät merkst, dass es falsch ist, meinst du nicht, dir würde es auch schwer fallen, diese Angewohnheit abzulegen? Draco war überzeugt davon, dass Zauberer mit nicht-magischen Eltern minderwertig seien, darum betitelte er dich auch stets abfällig als Schlammblut. Dass er es jetzt noch tut … Gewohnheit, würde ich sagen … und ich glaube, er wollte dich verletzen!"

Ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr Hermine: „Du verteidigst ihn, indem du mir sagst, er wolle mich verletzen? Das ist natürlich absolut akzeptabel, damit hab ich kein Problem…"

„Mensch, Hermine, was weiß denn ich, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Ich weiß nur, dass er der letzte aus Slytherin ist, der dem Dunklen Lord anhängen würde!"

Wieder trat Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein, dann raffte sich Hermine auf und stellte die Frage, die ihr schon seit einigen Minuten auf der Zunge brannte: „Was genau willst DU eigentlich von mir, Zabini?"

Ein eher trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins und er erwiderte: „Ich mag dich, Hermine … auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glaubst, aber ich bewundere deine Intelligenz und deine Schönheit! Und was ich will?" Er lachte. „Für den Anfang würde es reichen, wenn du mich mit Blaise ansprichst und aufhörst, dich wie eine Taube in den Fängen eines Falken zu benehmen…"

Über diesen Vergleich musste Hermine lachen und damit war das Eis, das schon vorher kaum noch zu spüren war, endgültig zwischen ihnen gebrochen.

„Darf ich mal ein Blick in das Buch werfen, dass du da eben angeschaut hast? Du scheinst ja weiter zu sein als wir … wäre echt super, wenn es uns gelänge Caro irgendwann wieder zurück zu verwandeln!", sagte Blaise schließlich bittend und Hermine gab ihm ohne Zögern das Buch.

„Ich hatte noch nicht reingeschaut, aber ich denke, dass dort am ehesten steht, welcher Zauber verwandt wurde. Und wenn wir erstmal den Zauber kennen, dann ist es ein leichtes, ihn wieder rückgängig zu machen."

„Hoffentlich", murmelte Blaise, dann versenkte er sich in die Lektüre des Buches. Hermine stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek, um das nächste Geschenk für Draco einzukaufen. Irgendwie war ihr danach, ihm etwas wirklich Nettes zu schenken.

oOoOoOo

„Draco? Ich glaube, ich hab's!" flüsterte Blaise und ließ das Buch, das Hermine gefunden hatte, auf den Schoß des blonden Slytherin fallen. Draco, der sich vorher noch im Halbschlaf befunden hatte, schreckte hoch und starrte seinen besten Freund an.

„Wann warst DU denn bitte in der Bibliothek? Da gehst du doch sonst nie hin!"

„Ist doch egal", entgegnete Blaise genervt, „Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Caro zu helfen, nur das zählt doch!"

Heftig nickte Draco, während er ziellos in dem Buch blätterte.

„Seite 183, Humanitus-Trank!", sagte Blaise und ließ sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von Draco sinken. Gespannt beobachtete er seinen kleineren Freund, denn immerhin war dieser derjenige von beiden, der sich auf's Tränkebrauen verstand.

„Antiserum bei jeder Forum unerwünschter Metamorphose … bei ungenauer Zubereitung können Nebenwirkungen auftreten … 1 Woche Brau-Zeit … Der Trank ist es! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin!"

Mit einem für ihn seltenen Lächeln schaute Draco hoch. Blaise fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dich gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob er nicht besser gestehen sollte, dass Hermine das Buch gefunden hatte, dass sie nun alles wusste …

_Nein, noch nicht_, entschied er, er wollte zunächst genießen, dass Draco gut gelaunt war.

„Das wird noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit, Zabini!", unterbrach da eben dieser seine Gedanken, „der Trank ist extrem kompliziert. Wir werden Hilfe brauchen!"

oOoOoOo

„Etwas Persönliches?"

„Ja, genau … es soll nicht einfach schön und kostbar sein, sondern auch zeigen, … dass ich ihn mag!"

Waren die Augenbrauen des Besitzers von „Salazars Liebstes" zuvor bereits in die Höhe geschossen, so verschwanden sie jetzt ganz von der Stirn.

„Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist, dass Sie plötzlich jedem Mann, den Sie vorher so verfluchten, etwas … Persönliches schenken wollen?", fragte Mr. Bornes, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht, was Sie denken. Ich habe eine Geschichte über ihn gehört … die mein Bild von ihm geändert hat!"

„Tatsächlich? Mir ist da kaum Positives bekannt …"

„Sind Sie ein Todesser, Mr. Bornes?"

Ein fragender Ausdruck trat in die Augen des Ladenbesitzers, doch dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Frage, aber…"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich!"

Zögernd trat Hermine hinter den Tresen und setzte sich auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl. Mr. Bornes ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken und schaute sie an.

„Ich musste diese Frage stellen, bevor ich Ihnen die Geschichte vom jungen Malfoy erzähle…", begann Hermine, doch wieder wurde sie unterbrochen: „Wäre ich einer, wären Sie schon längst tot!"

Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie das hörte, dann nickte sie: „Daraus entnehme ich, dass Sie … Voldemort insgesamt nicht sehr positiv gegenüber stehen?"

„Ganz richtig. Für dieses Reinblut-Gewäsch hatte ich noch nie etwas übrig!"

„Das wundert mich nun aber … Sie besitzen diesen Laden, obwohl Sie kein Slytherin sind?"

Mr. Bornes lachte laut, doch in dem Augenblick ging die Ladenglocke.

„Kundschaft … wenn Sie eben warten …"

Rasch stand er auf und trat hinter dem Tresen hervor.

„Ah, der junge Mister Malfoy!", sagte er laut, sodass Hermine es hören konnte. Fluchtartig sprang sie hinter einen Vorhang im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie nicht wollte, dass Malfoy sie hier sah, der Gedanke war ihr einfach unangenehm.

Nachdem sie ihr Herz wieder beruhigt hatte, betrachtete sie näher, wo sie gelandet war: Hinter dem Vorhang befand sich eine Art Lagerraum. Mit großen Augen schritt sie die Regale ab, denn was sie hier sah, ließ ihren Atem stocken: Waren im Verkaufsraum schon wunderschöne Kostbarkeiten zu finden, so fand sie hier alles, was ihr Herz begehrte! Ob sie das alles überhaupt sehen durfte? Sie wanderte einmal alle Regale ab und stellte dabei fest, dass die Sachen sehr unterschiedlichen Wert hatten.

Vorne lagerten Dinge, die sie teilweise schon aus dem Verkaufsraum kannte, zum Beispiel stand da ein ganzes Brett voll mit Geschwistern des Glases, das sie Draco geschenkt hatte – ganz wie Mr. Bornes gesagt hatte.

Hinten hingegen … ihr stockte erneut der Atem! Ringe, Amulette, Schatullen und Bilderrahmen fanden sich da, versehen mit verschiedensten Wappen, Verzierungen und Spielereien. Hermine erinnerte sich, einige wenige ähnliche Stücke bereits im Laden gesehen zu haben, aber so eine Anhäufung von Kostbarkeiten?

„Er muss ziemlich mächtige Schutzzauber über seinen Laden gelegt haben!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Eine der Schatullen sprang ihr ins Auge, aber sie wagte nicht, hier irgendetwas ohne die Erlaubnis von Mr. Bornes anzufassen.

„Nimm sie ruhig!", ertönte da eine Stimme hinter ihr und ließ sie herumwirbeln. Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte sich der Ladenbesitzer hinter sie gestellt. Einen Augenblick starrte sie ihn nur groß an, dann – unter seinem auffordernden Nicken – drehte sie sich wieder um und hob das Objekt der Begierde hoch.

„Eine wunderschöne Arbeit! Sehen Sie die vielen Schlangen, die sich an den Seiten tummeln? Und die eine hier auf dem Deckel könnte glatt echt sein! Ich habe sie von einem Sammler geerbt, der vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit starb. Er wusste, dass ich mich dafür interessierte und so, da er keinen anderen Würdigen fand, landete sie bei mir."

Hermines Augen glänzten – das wäre das perfekte Geschenk. Vorsichtig versuchte sie den Deckel zu öffnen, doch er rührte sich nicht. Mit einem Grinsen griff Mr. Bornes an ihr vorbei und angelte einen schlangenförmigen Schlüssel aus dem Regal. Hermine schaute ihn etwas beschämt an – _Wieso ist mir das nicht selbst in den Sinn gekommen?_ – nahm den Schlüssel und suchte das Schlüsselloch.

„Hier, Sie müssen diese Schlange beiseite schieben!", erklärte Mr. Bornes immer noch grinsend. Schnaubend schloss die sonst so kluge Gryffindor das Döschen auf. Im Innern befand sich eine grüne Samtpolsterung und im Deckel war eine Gravierung: „Genieße den Tag".

„Mein Gott, Mr. Bornes, das ist … perfekt! Wie viel kostet es?"

Hermine war begeistert von ihrem zufälligen Fund, so begeistert, dass sie nicht merkte, dass Mr. Bornes plötzlich nicht mehr grinste, sondern sehr ernst wurde. Erst als sie sich umdrehte und ihn direkt ansah, fiel ihr auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass ich mir das Döschen nicht leisten kann!", sagte sie beinahe flehend.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber alles, was Sie hier sehen, ist von großem Wert. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die nötigen Mittel haben, das hier zu bezahlen – geschweige denn bereit dazu sind!", erwiderte er und Hermine konnte sehen, dass er nicht glücklich über diese Umstände war.

„Sagen Sie mir doch erstmal, wie viel es kosten soll!"

„15 Galleonen, weiter runter kann ich nicht gehen…"

Hermine machte große Augen. Das war weniger als sie nach seiner Ankündigung erwartet hatte, aber immer noch viel zu viel für ein Wichtel-Geschenk, viel zu viel für Malfoy, auch wenn sie inzwischen etwas anders von ihm dachte.

_Es wäre so perfekt ... verdammt, wieso müssen die schönsten Sachen immer so teuer sein?_

„Ich kaufe es trotzdem! Dann wird es eben das letzte Geschenk, das Geschenk zu Weihnachten!", sagte sie entschieden und kramte in ihrem Geldbeutel.

Mister Bornes schaute sie verwundert an: „Erstaunlich, dass Sie bereit sind, so viel Geld für jemanden auszugeben, über den Sie die letzten Tage so geflucht haben … aber Sie wollten mir ja auch noch die Geschichte erzählen!"

„Uns Sie wollten mir noch sagen, weshalb sie als Nicht-Slytherin diesen Laden besitzen!", konterte Hermine. Kurz sahen sie sich an, dann brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Okay, Miss Granger, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Sie kaufen jetzt schnell dieses Kästchen und ein weiteres, kleines Geschenk für Draco und morgen kommen Sie wieder und wir erzählen uns gegenseitig die besagten Geschichten, einverstanden? Es ist nämlich schon später Nachmittag inzwischen und wenn Sie sich nicht beeilen, kommen sie vor der Dunkelheit nicht nach Hogwarts! Außerdem rate ich jedem jungen Mädchen davon ab, nach 5 Uhr durch diese Gassen von Hogsmeade zu gehen!"

Hermine nickte und folgte ihm zurück in den Verkaufsraum des Geschäfts. Dort wählte sie eine kleine, schlangenförmige Anstecknadel aus Silber aus, legte es zu der Dose und kaufte beides für insgesamt 15 Galleonen.

„Bis morgen also, Mr. Bornes!"

„Ja, bis morgen …"

* * *

_Das war es also, das Kapitel Nummer 11 ... ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn nicht so richtig viel Aktion drinne war ... ich hoffe, dass sich das noch ändert. Ich weiß allerdings im Moment noch nicht wirklich, wie es weitergehen soll, die ganze Story um die Katze Caro_ _wird auf jedenfall eine zeitlang dominieren, bevor ihr wieder eure geliebte Romantik wiederbekommt ... wenn ihr was dagegen habt, protestiert ruhig!_


	12. Tag Sieben: Sorgen & Gemeinheiten

Ich habe mich beinah ein Jahr nicht gemeldet, es tut mir leid. Dieses Kapitel existiert schon sehr lange, aber da ich nicht wusste, ob ich diese FF jemals fortführen würde, habe ich es nicht hochgeladen. Jetzt werde ich es einfach versuchen, auch wenn ich merke, dass ich mich extrem verstrickt habe seufz Entschuldigung an all die treuen Fans, die so lange warten mussten & mich wahrscheinlich schon aufgegeben haben!**  
**

* * *

**Tag Sieben: Sorgen, Gemeinheiten und Enttäuschungen**

_Beinah hätte ich vergessen, für Granger ein Geschenk zu kaufen … mann mann mann, das macht aber auch nur Arbeit, dieses bescheuerte Wichtelspiel._

Genervt betrat Draco den erst besten Laden von Hogsmeade – ein Bücherladen.

_Wie passend …_

Er verstand nicht, was plötzlich los war. Gerade eben noch hatte er mit Blaise zusammen gesessen und über dem Trank gebrütet, seine Laune war so gut wie lange nicht mehr gewesen. Und jetzt hätte er schon wieder jemanden umbringen können, weil er so genervt war.

Nachlässig schlenderte er durch die Reihen der Regale. Hier und da nahm er eines der Bücher heraus und warf einen Blick hinein. Was wusste er, was Granger las? Liebesromane? Er griff sich ein pinkes Buch und las sich die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite durch.

_Oh nein, so was liest sie sicher nicht!_

Schnell stellte er das Buch zurück, doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke … ein malfoytypisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Draco? Du auch hier?", ertönte da mit einem Mal die Stimme von Pansy hinter seinem Rücken, „Du hättest sagen können, dass du nach Hogsmeade gehst, dann hätten wir gemeinsam gehen können!"

Tief holte Draco Luft, dann drehte er sich langsam zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen um: „Hi Pansy"

„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast? Du benimmst dich wirklich merkwürdig in den letzten Tagen, Draco! Was ist los? Und … was hast du da in der Hand?"

Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte sie ihm das Buch auch schon entrissen. Eine deutliche Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht als sie sich den Klappentext durchlas, dann wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu Draco.

„Seit … seit wann liest du denn SOWAS?"

Das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören und heimlich musste Draco grinsen: Dass er Pornos las, hätte Pansy wohl niemals von ihm gedacht – und er tat es ja auch nicht wirklich! Aber da Granger ja wusste, dass ER sie beschenkte … Nur ein Problem gab es jetzt – er konnte dieses Buch schlecht vor Pansys Augen kaufen, aber ihr erzählen, wen er beschenken musste, das wollte er auch nicht.

„Pansy … gib mir das Buch wieder, ich hatte gar nicht vor, das zu kaufen! Was denkst du von mir?"

Die Erleichterung in Pansys Gesicht ließ Draco erneut schmunzeln, auch wenn er ihr eigentlich böse war, dass sie ihn daran hinderte, ein solches Geschenk für Granger zu kaufen. Er musste diese Nervensäge so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

„Öhm, Pansy? Ich muss noch ein paar gewisse Erledigungen machen …"

„Oh, prima, dann kann ich ja mitkommen!", kam sofort die unerwünschte Antwort.

„Nein, Pansy … es geht um bestimmte Dinge … top secret, du verstehst? Tut mir leid, ich kann dich da nicht mit hinnehmen…", erwiderte Draco bestimmt. Die großen Augen des Mädchens vor ihm strahlten Enttäuschung und Begeisterung gleichzeitig aus.

„Oooh, ich verstehe schon, Schatz! Glasklar, ER hat dich beauftragt, stimmt's?"

„Pssst, willst du, dass alle das gleich hören?", zischte er sie an und sah sich um. Auch wenn nichts dran war, an dem, was er sagte, wollte er doch nicht, dass irgendwelche neugierigen Ohren – Potter und Weasly z.B. – das hörten und damit gleich zum Direktor marschierten.

So schnell er konnte verließ er nun den Laden und steuerte die Dunkle Gasse von Hogsmeade an. Hierher würde ihm Pansy nicht folgen. Sie wusste, was man dieser Straße nachsagte und obwohl sie immer schwor, sie sein eine treue Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords, wollte sie vermeiden, jemals mit irgendetwas dergleichen in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Abfällig schüttelte er den Kopf – diese Frau hatte keinen Mumm!

Kurz sah er sich um, dann huschte er in die Dunkle Gasse. Er erinnerte sich, Granger hier vor kurzem gesehen zu haben und fragte sich plötzlich, was wohl eine so waschechte Löwin wie sie in einer derart düsteren Gegend suchte … _Ob sie vielleicht doch keine Gryffindor ist im Herzen?_ Doch sofort verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder – sie war keine Reinblüterin, also konnte sie nicht nach Slytherin und zudem … _Wer so viel mit Potter und dem Wiesel rumhängt, der kann nichts anderes als eine Löwin sein …_

Ein leises Klingeln ertönte von der Tür, als er den Laden Salazars Liebstes betrat. Er wusste nicht genau, was er hier wollte, denn eigentlich hatte er diese Straße nur angestrebt, um Pansy loszuwerden. Aber wo er nun schon einmal hier war, konnte er genauso gut Mister Bornes kurz guten Tag sagen.

Etwas erstaunt registrierte er, dass besagter Ladenbesitzer erst hinter der Theke hervorkommen musste – er hatte also einen Gast, mit dem es geheimere Dinge zu besprechen gab. Er wusste schon länger, dass Mister Bornes geheimen Aktivitäten nachging, doch konnte er nicht sagen, ob er ein treuer Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war und ihm als Spitzel diente oder ob er im Gegenteil im Geheimen etwas gegen ihn plante. Diese Unsicherheit ließ ihn immer wieder distanziert werden, wenn er mit dem ihm eigentlich sehr sympathischen Mann sprach.

„Ah, der junge Mister Malfoy", sagte er da auch schon gutmütig, „Was kann ich denn heute für dich tun, Draco?"

Die laute Stimme zeigte ganz deutlich, dass Mister Bornes den versteckten Gast warnen wollte. Kurz nahm Draco die Bewegung des Vorhangs wahr – _langes Haar? Eine Frau? _– dann wandte er sich dem Verkäufer zu.

„Eigentlich bin ich nur vor der Parkinson geflohen – hierher traut sich diese Memme nicht! Hat Angst, gesehen zu werden!", sagte er so abfällig wie möglich und beobachtete die Reaktion seines Gegenübers. Doch der blieb unberührt und erwiderte nur: „Tja, nicht jeder möchte mit dunklen Geschäften in Verbindung gebracht werden."

Draco nickte. _Wenn er den Gast vor mir warnen wollte … dann kann es sich nur um jemanden handeln, den der Dunkle Lord hier nicht sehen wollen würde … ist er also GEGEN ihn?_

Abwesend starrte der Slytherin-Prinz in die Luft. Seine Gedanken wanderten weit fort, hin zu jenen Dingen, die er noch tun musste, die ihn vielleicht das Leben kosten würden. Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn er sein Vorhaben erstmal geschafft hatte, wenn Caro endlich wieder ein Mensch war. Sein Vater würde es merken und die Strafe wäre … furchtbar, sowohl für ihn, als auch für seine Halbschwester. Und fliehen – wohin sollte er fliehen? Er wollte die Schule beenden, nur hier fühlte er sich sicher vor seinem Vater, vor Voldemort. Solange es ging wollte er in dem ihm einst so verhassten Hogwarts bleiben.

„Was ist los, Draco?", riss ihn unerwartet die Stimme von Mister Bornes aus den Gedanken. Das besorgte Funkeln in den Augen verriet die Aufrichtigkeit der Frage, doch Draco wollte ihm seine Sorgen nicht anvertrauen, noch nicht. Zu groß war das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden.

„Ich brauche noch ein Geschenk für Hermine Granger!", sagte er stattdessen.

„Aus meinem Laden? Du beschenkst doch eine Löwin …"

„Ja!", erwiderte Draco gereizt, „Aber sie trägt die Kette, die ich ihr aus diesem Laden geschenkt habe! Also wird sie wohl auch ein weiteres Geschenk hieraus nicht verschmähen!"

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, schlug er sich selbst auf den Mund – ein Geschenk aus diesem Laden würde Granger wirklich freuen! Eben noch hatte er das Erotik-Buch in der Hand gehabt … und nun? Nun war er wieder drauf und dran, ihr etwas Schönes zu schenken.

Noch bevor Mister Bornes zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, revidierte er seine Aussage: „Ach, vergessen Sie es. Ich hab schon was"

Ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung verließ er den Laden und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Mister Bornes zurück.

_Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht … Was verbergen die jungen Leute nur vor mir?_, fragte der Ladenbesitzer sich, während er zurück zu Hermine ging.

oOoOoOo

Das Gemurmel in der Großen Halle schwoll an, als das Rascheln von Flügeln hörbar wurde, dann verstummte es mit einem Schlag. Jeder wartete gebannt, was ihm sein Wichtel wohl heute zukommen lassen würde – inzwischen waren die meisten Schüler auf Eulen umgestiegen.

Draco hob den Kopf und schlagartig waren alle anderen Gedanken verschwunden – er erinnerte sich an das wunderschöne Mädchen, das ihn beschenkte, freute sich auf ein weiteres Geschenk und vor allem auf einen weiteren Brief.

Doch er wurde enttäuscht – kein Brief lag dabei. Dafür war das Geschenk umso liebevoller eingepackt, sodass seine Stimmung gleich wieder stieg. Vorsichtig öffnete er das kleine Päckchen – und staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm die silberne Anstecknadel entgegen fiel. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen steckte er sie an den Saum seines Umhangs und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen – welches Mädchen würde seinen Blick erwidern?

Hermine hingegen starrte entsetzt auf ihr Geschenk – mit knallrotem Kopf las sie den Titel, dann packte sie es blitz schnell wieder ein.

_Wie kann er nur? So ein mieses Arschloch!_

Wutentbrannt drehte sie sich um und schaute zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Er wagte es, sie auch noch anzuschauen! Wenn möglich, wurde ihre Röte noch schlimmer.

_Ach, die gute Granger hat wohl ihr Geschenk ausgepackt. Zu schön, dass sie weiß, dass ICH es bin, der sie so beschenkt!_

Er hatte zwar seinen Wichtel noch immer nicht entdecken können, aber der Anblick einer schamesroten Granger genügte ihm vollauf.

oOoOoOo

Am Abend lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und spielte mit dem kleinen Kästchen, dass sie Draco zu Weihnachten schenken wollte. Sieben Tage waren vorüber, fünf würden noch folgen, dann war es soweit, dann würde er sehen, dass sie ihn beschenkte.

Den Plan mit dem schmachtenden Mädchen hatte sie aufgegeben – er würde nicht darauf reinfallen und außerdem hatte sie Angst, dass er möglicherweise auf die Idee kam, dass sie es ernst gemeint hatte.

_Wieso? Wieso schenkt er mir solchen MIST? Er hat es mir nur geschenkt, um mich zu demütigen – sein Blick heute sagte genug!_

Mühsam kämpfte Hermine gegen die Tränen, die Zorn und Enttäuschung in ihr hoch kommen ließen, an. Sie gab sich Mühe, investierte fast ihr ganzes Geld – und was bekam sie zurück? Würde er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn er entdeckte, dass sie ihn beschenkte? Sie bezweifelte es.

Sie würde ihn verhexen! Gleich morgen würde sie ihm irgendeinen kleinen, gemeinen Fluch anhexen.

Eine Stimme in ihrem Innern sagte ihr, dass sie sich kindisch benahm und es eh nicht tun würde, doch dieser Rachegedanke stillte für den Augenblick ihren Zorn und ließ sie beruhigt einschlafen.


	13. Hilfe

_Hallöchen ihr Lieben - viiiiielen Dank für die ganzen tollen Reviews! Eigentlich hatte ich ja erst am Wochenende Kapitel 13 hochladen wollen, aaaaber weil ich ganze 9 Reviews bekommen habe & damit merke, dass ihr mich DOCH nicht vergessen habt - tadaa, hier ist Nummer 13!_

_Kapitel 14 ist bereits fertig & 15 in Arbeit. D.h. ich hoffe, ich kann diese FF jetzt kontinuierlich fortsetzen. Allerdings beginne ich Montag ein dreimonatiges Praktikum & danach direkt mein Studium, d.h. ich kann nicht versprechen, regelmäßig zu updaten. Aber ich lasse diese FF NICHT verfallen/unbeendet, niemals! Ich denke, ich hab schon ein ungefähres Ende im Kopf... mal schauen!_

_Also dann - viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel Kekse verteil_

* * *

**Hilfe**

„Guten Morgen, liebste Hermine"

Überrascht drehte sich die so Genannte um und starrte direkt in zwei dunkelbraune Augen, die nur zu einem gehören konnten – Blaise Zabini. Eingerahmt durch kinnlanges, gelocktes Haar wirkte sein Gesicht wie das eines Engels, allerdings wie das eines ziemlich dunklen Engels, denn seine Gesichtszüge verrieten, dass lachen nicht unbedingt zu seinen häufigsten Aktivitäten gehörte. Dennoch strahlte es in Zusammenspiel mit seinen schmalen Lippen und den geraden Augenbrauen eine solche Anziehungskraft auf Hermine aus, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als ihn anzulächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Blaise! Was machst du denn schon so früh hier? Die letzten Tage hast du doch eher immer spät gefrühstückt!"

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht: „Ach, das ist dir aufgefallen? Du achtest darauf, wann ich mein Frühstück zu mir nehme? Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, Königin der Löwen!"

Hermine erröte, doch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass ihr gefiel, was er sagte. Anstatt jedoch darauf einzugehen, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und steuerte zielstrebig auf ihren gewohnten Sitzplatz am Gryffindortisch zu.

Die Große Halle war um diese frühe Stunde tatsächlich noch menschenleer, außer Hermine und Blaise befand sich niemand dort, selbst die Lehrer schliefen noch. Kurz zögerte der dunkelhaarige Junge, dann folgte er seinem Objekt der Begierde.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht verlangen, dass ich mich an meinen Tisch setze und wir dann beide einsam und alleine an den riesigen Tafeln unser Frühstück in uns reinmümmeln? Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte er höflich, wartete dann jedoch keine Antwort ab, sondern lies sich direkt gegenüber von Hermine auf die Bank sinken. Diese sagte noch immer nichts, schenkte ihm dafür aber ein weiteres Lächeln. Schweigend griffen sie nach den Brötchen, schmierten sie sich mit Marmelade und begannen, jeder für sich in Gedanken versunken, langsam zu essen.

Nach einer längeren Zeit, in der niemand ein Wort gesagt hatte, raffte sich Hermine auf und setzte ihre Eingangsfrage fort: „Was also machst du so früh hier, Blaise?"

Dieser lies sich Zeit und beseitige zuerst die Reste seines Brötchens. Genüsslich kaute er den letzten Bissen, wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab, legte Besteck und Teller etwas beiseite – alles mit einer aufreizenden Langsamkeit, die Hermine ganz zappelig werden lies und ihm mehr als nur einen bösen Blick einbrachte.

„Was ich hier so früh mache, fragst du?", sagte er dann endlich.

„Jaaa, ihro Gnaden, wenn Sie sich denn bequemen, meine Frage zu beantworten – lassen Sie sich nur alle Zeit der Welt!", erwiderte eine ungeduldige Hermine.

„Ich weiß doch, dass meine Löwin früh am Morgen frühstückt – wann also habe ich bessere Gelegenheit, sie alleine zu treffen, als zu dieser Stunde?"

Hermines Herz setzte aus – er war wegen IHR so viel früher in der großen Halle erschienen? Unmöglich!

„Bitte denke nun nichts Falsches, Hermine, ich hatte lediglich gehofft, mit dir noch etwas weiter über Caro plaudern zu können. Zwar haben wir dank dir nun einen Trank gefunden, der ihr helfen wird, aber die Nebenwirkungen sind so gefährlich, dass wir uns nicht recht trauen, den Trank anzufangen."

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus – zwar war ihr die neue Aufmerksamkeit, die Blaise ihr angedeihen lies, nicht unangenehm, doch ein so forsches Auftreten hätte sie dann doch in arge Verlegenheit gebracht.

„Du weißt, dass ich euch jederzeit gerne helfen werde, Blaise!"

„Ja, ich weiß das und ich nehme dieses Angebot auch dankend an. Doch Draco … ich konnte mich bisher nicht dazu durchringen, ihm zu erzählen, dass DU uns den Fortschritt beschert hast, dass du alles weißt. Er ist im Moment sehr komisch, Stimmungsschwankungen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Pansy lässt ihn nicht mehr … aber im Gegenteil, er empfindet sie als lästig. Nunja, wie dem auch sei – wir brauchen definitiv deine Hilfe."

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht – _So, so, Stimmungsschwankungen hat der Herr? Er wird noch ganz andere Schwankungen haben, wenn er erst weiß, wer ihn da beschenkt!_

„Ist in Ordnung, wir haben uns zu lange gehasst, als dass er auf deinen Vorschlag so mir nichts, dir nichts eingehen würde – warte ruhig noch ein wenig. Bis dahin – wo hängt ihr genau?"

Blaise lächelte sie dankbar an, dann kramte er seine Notizen hervor: „Also, es ist so, dass der Humanitus-Trank in dem Buch zwar beschrieben wird und auch die Zutaten aufgelistet sind, aber wie gesagt, er hat Nebenwirkungen. Der Trank ist bis heute nicht gänzlich erforscht, man ist sich sicher, wenn man die Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge hinzu gibt, könnte man die Nebenwirkungen minimieren, aber bis heute hat niemand diese Reihenfolge gefunden. Man weiß zwar, dass man z.B. das Venuskraut unter gar keinen Umständen vor der geriebenen Drachenkralle hinzufügen darf, aber das sind eben nur Anhaltspunkte. Du als eine der schlauesten Hexen … kannst du uns nicht helfen?"

Hermines Ehrgeiz war gepackt. Sie sprang auf, bedeutete Blaise, ihr zu folgen, und lief zielstrebige Richtung Bibliothek – dort hatte ihr bisher noch immer geholfen werden können!

oOoOoOo

Ein kitzelndes Gefühl in der Nase störte seine Träume. Diese borstigen Haare hatten eindeutig nichts mit der braunen Lockenmähne zu tun, die ihn da gerade noch so wild gemacht hatte. Unsicher zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit schwankend wischte er die Eindringlinge aus seinem Gesicht – und bemerkte dabei, dass da eine schlafende Frau seinen linken Arm für sich beanspruchte.

_Super_, dachte er schlecht gelaunt, _Pansy ist anscheinend mal wieder in der Nacht zu mir ins Bett gekrochen. Wieso kann sie nicht endlich einsehen, dass es aus ist zwischen uns? Welcher normaldenkende Junge würde mehr als zehnmal Sex mit ein und derselben Frau haben wollen?_

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich daran, was Blaise zu ihm gesagt hatte – wenn man die Richtige gefunden hätte, dann wäre diese aufregend genug, um einen bis zum Ende des Lebens in immer neue, interessante Abenteuer zu verstricken. Eindeutig, Pansy war nicht die Richtige! Wenn er nur an ihre hohe, dumme Stimme dachte, wurde ihm schlecht.

Warum konnten nicht alle Frauen so sein wie Caro? Lieb, intelligent, sanft und zurückhaltend. Ächzend schälte er sich aus seinem Bett, wohl darauf bedacht, nicht Pansy zu wecken – er wäre um eine gemeinsame Dusche kaum drum herum gekommen!

Die Sonne schien, das verrieten die hellen Strahlen, die sich in den Kerker verirrten, ganz deutlich. Die Luft auf dem Gang zum Badezimmer war eisig, wer hier nicht wach wurde, war tot. Schmunzelnd erinnerte sich Draco an seine ersten Tage in Hogwarts – wie er geschrien hatte, als er morgens barfuß, nur in Pyjama durch diesen Gang hatte gehen müssen – und wie jetzt alle neuen Slytherins immer schrien!

Vielleicht würde dieser Tag ja doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie er beim Anblick von Pansy zunächst befürchtet hatte. Vielleicht gelänge es ihm ja heute endlich zu entscheiden, ob er dieses verflixte Schlammblut nun …

Draco blieb stehen, seine aufkommende gute Laune verschwand – er hatte in der Nacht von Granger geträumt und das auch noch höchst erregend gefunden! Er wusste, was das hieß. Er hatte schon oft genug von Mädchen auf diese Art und Weise geträumt und die Konsequenz daraus war immer gewesen, dass sein Körper auf das real existierende Mädchen reagierte, als erinnere er sich an etwas, das tatsächlich geschehen war. Er wusste, dass sein Körper ihn die nächsten Tage damit quälen würde, Granger zu begehren.

_Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal wieder mit Pansy …? Nein, das geht zu weit! Eher sollte ich versuchen, Granger in mein Bett zu bekommen. Oh, Junge, zieh die Gedanken aus der Gosse – willst du dich wirklich von deinem Körper beherrschen lassen?_

Genervt stieß er die Tür zum Bad auf und sprang unter die Dusche – das konnte ja doch noch ein heiterer Tag werden. Er musste unbedingt mit Blaise reden! Seit dieser von seinen komischen Gefühlen zu Granger gesprochen hatte, war er sehr verwirrt. Was genau fühlte er denn nun für dieses besserwisserische, nervende, weibliche Wesen?

oOoOoOo

„Jungs, das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst!"

Besorgt beobachtete Hermine, wie Ron und Harry aus dem Schloss traten – und sofort hinfielen.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass es heute Nacht so kalt war, dass der Schnee sich in eine Eisbahn verwandelt hat. Wie um alles in der Welt wollt ihr den Weg runter ins Dorf und später wieder hoch schaffen?"

Wehleidig dreinblickend meinte Ron nur: „Ich MUSS runter – ich muss doch Lavender ein neues Geschenk kaufen. Ich seh doch sonst aus wie ein Schwächling, wenn ich das nicht tu!"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue – es traf sie noch immer ein wenig, dass Ron in Lavender verknallt war und nicht in sie – doch dann musste sie lachen, als Ron, diesmal auf allen vieren, erneut hinfiel.

„Harry, kannst du ihm nicht sagen, dass es sinnlos ist?", flehte sie grinsend. Doch auch ihr bester Freund schüttelte mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf und mühte sich, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Seufzend trat Hermine wieder ins Schloss zurück und lies auf einen nahestehenden Schrank zu. Sie wusste, dass überall im Schloss Besenschränke verteilt waren und dass bis auf zwei keiner davon mehr genutzt wurde. Dieser hier sah aus, als sei er seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr aufgemacht worden. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, nieste, als ihr eine Menge Staub entgegen kam und starrte angewidert auf die dutzende toten Spinnen, die auf dem Boden lagen. Dann ergriff sie drei Besen, die so aussahen, als wären sie noch halbwegs stabil und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Hermine…", fing Harry an, als er sie mit den Besen sah, „du weißt doch, dass es verboten ist, außerhalb des Quidditsch- und Trainingsfeldes zu fliegen!"

„Schalt dein Hirn an, Harry!", entgegnete diese ungerührt, „Natürlich weiß ich es und wenn ich vorhätte, die Regeln zu brechen, würde ich sicher nicht diese uralten Dinger hier nehmen! Ich dachte da an was anderes!"

Sie murmelte leise einen Spruch und vor den Augen ihrer beiden besten Freunde verwandelte sich ein Besen nach dem anderen in einen Schlitten. Wie ihre eigentliche Gestalt auch, sahen sie zwar nicht hübsch und auch etwas angestaubt aus, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie den Weg bis ins Dorf überstehen würden.

Selbstsicher schwang sie sich auf einen der Schlitten und stieß sich ab.

„Wer als letzter unten ankommt, muss eine Runde Butterbier ausgeben!", rief sie über den Rücken zu Harry und Ron und dann sauste sie auch schon die Hügel hinab. Wortlos stiegen auch Ron und Harry, die noch nie in ihrem Leben Schlitten gefahren waren, auf ihre Gefährte und machten sich unsicher auf den Weg nach unten.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es! Ich persönlich fand's nicht so spannend, aber es ist eine gute Vorbereitung auf die nächsten Kapitel hehe Also, man liest sich - vielleicht krieg ich ja diesmal eine zweistellige Anzahl an Reviews:)_


	14. Eine peinliche Situation

_Dies ist nun wieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel (aber nur etwas) und es entstand, weil einige von euch anmerkten, dass Draco echt fies war in letzter Zeit - Strafe muss sein +find+_

_Übrigens, eine Leserin merkte an, dass eine Weihnachtsgeschichte im Sommer komisch zu lesen sei - Schande über mein Haupt, ich habe diese FF im Herbst 2005 angefangen mit dem Ziel vor Augen, sie genau an Weihnachten zu beenden ... nunja hüstel es hat nicht GANZ geklappt _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen schoki verteil_**  
**

* * *

**Eine peinliche Situation**

Ein Jauchzen ließ Draco aufschauen und gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang er einen Meter zur Seite – da sauste ein Schlitten an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von zwei weiteren. Benommen starrte er den drei verrückt gewordenen Schülern hinterher, als er plötzlich realisierte, dass es sich bei diesen um Granger, Potter und Weasley handelte. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

_Waren das … Schlitten? Hätte ich doch bloß besser in Muggelkunde aufgepasst! Macht anscheinend ziemlich viel Spaß und es ist alle mal besser als dieses Herumgekreuche auf Schuhen mit Noppen!_

Genervt schüttelte er den Kopf. Als er am Tor des Schlosses gestanden hatte, hatte er ja kurz darüber nachgedacht, an diesem Tag kein Geschenk für Granger zu kaufen – eine Ausrede hatte er ja – doch irgendwas hatte ihn dazu bewegt, der Gryffindor zu beweisen, dass er ein ganzer Kerl war und sich auch nicht von so widrigen Bedingungen abschrecken ließ! Und nun stand er wie der letzte Trottel in der Gegend und wusste nicht, ob er den nächsten Hügel heil hinab kommen würde.

Ächzend setzte Draco einen Schritt vor den anderen, sehr vorsichtig und dementsprechend sehr langsam stakste er den Hügel hinab, zuversichtlich, dass er doch nicht fallen würde.

Das Krächzen einer Krähe schreckte ihn aus seiner Konzentration und augenblicklich verlor er den Halt; seine Füße rutschten Weg, er landete unsanft auf dem Hintern und zu allem Überfluss schlidderte er die letzten Meter des Hügels unelegant nach unten. Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, mehr jedoch aus Wut und Scham, als dass ihm wirklich etwas passierte. So schnell er konnte rappelte er sich auf – fiel allerdings sofort erneut hin und blieb fluchend sitzen.

„Herr Gott noch mal! WARUM tue ich mir das an?", fragte er sich wütend selbst und überlegte, wie er sich schnellstmöglich aus dieser für ihn sehr peinlichen Situation befreien konnte. Er schaute sich um und bemerkte ein großes Stück Holz in der Nähe des Waldes zu seiner Rechten. Kurz noch schwankte er, ob dies ein guter Gedanke war, dann zauberte er es herbei und verwandelte wie zuvor Hermine das Holz in einen Schlitten – oder etwas, das er für einen Schlitten hielt.

_WEHE, irgendjemand sieht mich auf diesem lächerlichen Ding!_, dachte er, als er sich kraftvoll abstieß. Die Tatsache, dass der Schlitten überhaupt nicht das machte, was er wollte, steigerte seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung nur noch.

„Ich hab keine Lust, den restlichen Tag in dieser Eiswüste zu verbringen! Das ist erniedrigend!", schimpfte er – und plötzlich sauste der Schlitten wie von alleine Richtung Dorf. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit (er war also doch nicht so unfähig, wie er zunächst dachte), doch dann bemerkte er, dass es nun nur noch bergab ging und er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man so einen Schlitten stoppen sollte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sauste er bei immer schneller werdender Geschwindigkeit Richtung Hogsmead.

oOoOoOo

„Sorry, Ron, aber du warst eindeutig NACH mir bei Mine!"

Ein grinsender Harry schaute trimuphierend zu seinem Freund hinab, der noch immer auf dem Schlitten saß. Es hätte seinen Stolz verletzt, wenn Ron in einer Muggelsache besser gewesen wäre als er. Immerhin verlor er schon immer bei Zauberschach.

„Das war aber gar nicht gefragt! ICH war vor dir in Hogsmead!", konterte Ron gelassen. Harrys Grinsen erstarb. Hermine, die dem typischen Streit amüsiert zuschaute, seufzte nur tief und unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Also, Ron", meinte sie dann, „Da ich ja nicht überprüfen kann, ob du WIRKLICH zuerst in Hogsmead war und Harry das ja ebenso behaupten kann…"

„Willst du mir etwa vorwerfen, ich lüge?", empörte sich der rothaarige Junge sofort, doch das Lachen von Hermine besänftige ihn wieder: „Naaa schön, okay, ich zahl' die Runde Butterbier für alle! Aber nur, wenn wir jetzt gleich gehen, mir ist nämlich saukalt!"

Ohne sich umzudrehen stand er auf und so merkte er erst eine Sekunde später, dass seine beiden Freunde die Augen und Münder aufgerissen hatten. Schnell drehte er sich um – und entdeckte den gleichen, absurden Anblick, den auch Hermine und Harry gerade ungläubig anstarrten:

Draco Malfoy, bekannt für seine Arroganz, Eitelkeit und Unantastbarkeit, jagte nach Hilfe schreiend und ziemlich unelegant durch die Hauptstraße von Hogsmead – auf einem Muggelschlitten. Ein kurzer Blick zwischen den drei Gryffindors und sie brachen alle gleichzeitig in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wuuuuuuuuh! Dieser Anblick entschädigt für jede Kälte!", rief Ron zwischen zwei heftigen Lachattacken und Hermine und Harry nickten zustimmend. Plötzlich ertönten aus der Ferne das Geräusch splitternden Holzes und ein lauter Schrei. Schlagartig verging Hermine das Lachen, sie ließ ihre Freunde stehen und eilte in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm gekommen war.

„Will sie etwa Malfoy helfen?", wunderte sich Ron. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Du kennst doch unsere Hermine: Wenn jemand in Not ist, dann hilft sie, egal, wer es ist."

„Naaaaja – sie bringt aber oft genug selbst Leute in „Not", wenn du dich nurmal an unser drittes Schuljahr erinnerst…"

Grinsend folgten Harry und Ron ihrer besten Freundin.

oOoOoOo

„Granger, wenn du irgendwem hiervon erzählst, dann wirst du es bereuen!", grummelte Draco, als Hermine ihm vorsichtig aufhalf. Diese schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf und erwiderte: „Keine Bange, Malfoy, das wird mir eh keiner glauben. Außer Harry und Ron, die gleich hier sein dürften!"

„Uuuh, womit hab ich das verdient? Ich hab niemandem etwas getan!", heulte der blonde, jetzt nicht mehr so ordentlich aussehende Slytherin. Hermines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe: „Niemandem etwas getan? Sorry, Malfoy, aber ich glaube, wenn jemand das hier verdient hat, dann du!"

„So?", schoss er zurück, „Und warum hilfst du mir dann?"

„Gute Frage eigentlich!", entgegnete Hermine heftig und ließ Draco los (der daraufhin promt wieder auf seinen Allerwertesten fiel), „Einem undankbaren Mistkerl wie dir zu helfen ist echt schön blöd!"

„Argh, warte, Schl- … Granger, so meinte ich das jetzt nicht! Komm, hilf mir halt!", rief er ihr hinterher. Mit einem abfälligen Blick erwiderte Hermine nur: „Geht das auch etwas freundlicher?"

Draco holte tief Luft, dann meinte er leise, aber fest: „Bitte, Granger, ich brauche deine Hilfe, sonst schaffe ich es nicht bis in den nächsten Laden!"

Überraschung trat auf Hermines Gesicht, doch schnell ließ sie die wieder verschwinden – sie wollte nicht selbst noch arrogant wirken. Gerade bückte sie sich zu Draco hinunter, als Harry und Ron am Unfallort ankamen. Rasch richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Hey, ihr zwei, ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig. Helft mir mal, diesen Jammerlappen zu Madam Rosmerta zu bringen!"

Bevor ihre Freunde darauf jedoch reagieren konnten, machte ihr der stolze Slytherin-Prinz einen Strich durch die Rechnung: „Neee, lass mal, Schlammblut, auf die Hilfe von euch bin ich gewiss nicht angewiesen."

Langsam drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um und bedachte ihn von oben herab mit einem tödlichen Blick: „Schön, Malfoy, dann sieh doch zu, wie du alleine zurecht kommst! Jungs? Wir gehen!"

oOoOoOo

_Große Klasse, Draco, das hast du super gemacht! Und jetzt? Du schaffst es niemals, alleine den Weg zurück zu den Läden zu gehen!_

Wütend und mit sich selbst hadernd saß Draco noch immer auf der Stelle, an der ihn die dreo Gryffindors zurückgelassen hatten. Sein Knöchel war wahrscheinlich verstaucht und seinen Zauberstab konnte er auch nirgends mehr finden. Insgesamt fühlte er sich ziemlich elend. Trotzdem, es war richtig gewesen, die Hilfe auszuschlagen – Potter und Weasley würden ihn noch ewig damit aufziehen, hätte er sie angenommen.

Innerlich war sich Draco bewusst, dass sein Stolz ihn hier in eine lächerliche Situation manövriert hatte, doch der gleiche Stolz vergrub diese Tatsache in seinem Unterbewusstsein.

„Verflucht, was für ein beschissener Tag!"

* * *

_Sooo - das war's also für heute, ich hoffe, ihr habt euch genauso amüsiert wie ich, als ich es geschrieben habe! Man liest sich im nächsten Kapitel!_

_Übrigens - die zweistelligen Reviews habt ihr ja brav geknackt (ganz knapp 10 ...), aber ich erinnere mich, nach für's vierte Kapitel 27 bekommen zu haben - bin ich so schlecht geworden oder ihr so faul+.+_

_Schöne Tage & bis zum nächsten Kapitel (kann wegen Praktikum nun länger dauern, sorry) _


	15. Eine merkwürdige Entschuldigung

_Da bin ich wieder - es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich komme dank des Praktikums zu gar nichts mehr seufz Ich hoffe, die Warterei war nicht zu schlimm._

_Ich danke euch für die vielen Reviews (insgesamt 15 für dieses Kapitel), ich hoffe, das folgende Kapitel gefällt euch allen auch so sehr wie das 14. Ich muss sagen, auch hier hatte ich viel Spaß am schreiben, auch wenn ich u. U. etwas ins Klischeehafte & Kitschige angerutscht sein mag - aber das muss ja auch mal sein denk_

_Also +Melone auf den Tisch stell+ Haut rein!_**  
**

* * *

**Eine merkwürdige Entschuldigung**

„Erst läufst du zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen – und jetzt lässt du ihn hilflos im Schnee liegen?"

Verwundert schauten Harry und Ron ihre beste Freundin an – so kannten sie Hermine gar nicht. Diese jedoch rollte nur genervt mit den Augen: „Ehrlich, Jungs! Wenn dieser arrogante Schnösel sich zu gut ist, mal eben die Hilfe von uns zu akzeptieren, dann hat er sie auch nicht verdient!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und auch Ron war es eigentlich vollkommen egal, was mit Draco Malfoy passierte – würde er erfrieren, wäre das für sie nur von Vorteil. Also wechselten sie das Thema und stapften schnellen Schrittes in die Wärme von Madam Rosmertas kleinem Cafe.

Drinnen war es ungewohnt leer, doch bei den Straßenverhältnissen wunderte es Hermine nicht. Während Harry und Ron schon ihren gewohnten Tisch aufsuchten, ging sie nach vorne und bestellte drei Butterbier. Gerade nahm sie noch eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, da saß auch schon Blaise Zabini neben ihr an der Theke.

„Moin, Hermine", flüsterte er leise, immer darauf bedacht, dass niemand mitbekam, wie er mit ihr sprach. Hermine lächelte und deutete ein Kopfnicken an: „Wie steht es um euren Trank? Hast du mit Malfoy über unsere Erkenntnisse geredet?"

„Hatte ich vor, ja, wir wollten uns eigentlich hier treffen, um es ungestört zu besprechen, aber er ist noch nicht da."

Kurz zögerte Hermine, doch ihr Gewissen siegte und sie meinte: „Ehm, Blaise, Malfoy hatte einen kleinen Unfall. Er liegt am Ende der Hauptstraße im Schnee und kann sich vor Schmerzen nicht rühren. Sein Zauberstab muss er irgendwo vorher verloren haben…"

„Bitte?", fragte Blaise ungläubig, „Wie war das?"

„Draco ist mit einem Schlitten gegen eine Wand gefahren, aber er war sich zu fein, um die Hilfe von Harry, Ron und mir anzunehmen. Also liegt er da wohl immer noch!", erwiderte Hermine leise. Sie erwartete, dass Blaise sie nun anfauchen würde, doch im Gegenteil, er fing schallend an zu lachen.

Überrascht drehten Ron und Harry den Kopf zur Theke – und glaubten nicht, was sie da sahen. Blaise Zabini, bester Freund von Draco Malfoy, ihrem schlimmsten Feind in der Schule, saß neben Hermine und hielt sich krampfhaft an ihrer Schulter fest, während er wie ein Irrer lachte. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel genügt, die beiden sprangen auf und liefen mit tödlichen Blicken nach vorne.

„Lass sofort Hermine los, Zabini!", zischte Harry. Diese machte große Augen, doch bevor sie erklären konnte, wurde Blaise ernst und meinte trocken: „Oder was, Potter? Willst du mich verhexen? Verprügeln? Das sähe dir und deinem rothaarigen Freund ähnlich!"

„Blaise!", entfuhr es Hermine entsetzt.

„Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen?", kam es da nicht minder entsetzt von Ron, „seit wann denn das?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Leute, ich geh einfach mal und suche Draco. Ich hatte nicht vor, eurer geliebten Hermine irgendwie zu nahe zu kommen! Man sieht sich!", sagte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, rutschte vom Barhocker und verschwand in die Kälte draußen.

„Was hatte DAS jetzt zu bedeuten, Mine?"

„Ach, komm schon, Harry, Blaise und ich verstehen uns halt ganz gut, nun mach nicht gleich so ein Theater. Ich weiß selbst, WER und WAS er ist, das hindert mich nicht daran, ihn für seinen Intellekt zu schätzen. Wir haben dieselben Kurse und sind meistens die einzigen, die irgendwas von Alte Runen und Aritmantik verstehen! Da lernt man sich halt kennen."

Ron stöhnte: „War klar, dass du mit deinem Lerneifer die komischsten Typen kennen lernst! Wie dem auch sei, trinken wir jetzt eine Runde Butterbier oder was?"

oOoOoOo

„Blaise! Dich schickt der Himmel!", seufzte Draco erleichtert, als er seinen Freund auf sich zukommen sah. Dieser jedoch schüttele den Kopf: „Falsch, Draco, nicht der Himmel, sondern Hermine Granger!"

Draco wurde bleich: „Wie jetzt?"

„Ich hab sie grad zufällig getroffen und sie erzählte mir, dass du hier etwas hilflos rumliegst, ihre Hilfe aber ausgeschlagen hast! Ehrlich mal, Draco, das ist kindisch! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst und jemand bereit ist, sie zu geben, dann akzeptier das auch!"

„Potter und Weasley waren dabei! Die würden es der ganzen Schule erzählen … „Hey, leute, hört mal her – DRACO MALFOY hat unsere HILFE gebraucht" … ehrlich, Blaise, lieber erfrier ich, als dass DAS passiert!", erwiderte Draco kläglich.

„Ich versteh dich ja, die zwei sind echt ziemlich ätzend. Grad eben hätten die mich fast verprügelt, nur weil ich mit Granger geredet habe. Trotzdem, wenn du hier erfrierst, kannst du Caro nicht mehr helfen. Also, was ist nun? Lässt du dir wenigstens von mir helfen?"

Seufzend nickte Draco: „Ist ja okay. Magst du mal meine Zauberstab suchen, ich muss den irgendwo verloren haben."

„Das klingt schon viel vernünftiger!", schmunzelte Blaise und machte sich daran, Dracos Zauberstab zu suchen. Nachdem er ihn unter einem Haufen gesplitterten Holzes gefunden hatte, half er Draco zurück ins Cafe und legte einen leichten Heilspruch über den verstauchten Knöchel.

„Also, Folgendes, Draco. Das mit der Reihenfolge der Zutaten ist wohl gar nicht so schwer. Das Beste wird sein, wenn wir jede einzelne auf ihre Wichtigkeit für den Trank hin untersuchen und dann sortieren, die unwichtigsten zu Anfang, die Wichtigsten zum Schluss. Das mag nicht die perfekte Reihenfolge sein, aber auf jeden Fall wird der Trank so gelingen und keine zu heftigen Nebenwirkungen haben!", erklärte Blaise leise. Natürlich war das nicht sein Gedanken gewesen, doch er traute sich noch immer nicht, Draco von seiner heimlichen Hilfe zu erzählen.

„Sicher, Blaise? Ich möchte Caro nicht zu allem Überfluss auch noch vergiften!", warf dieser unsicher ein. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an dem Tisch von Harry, Ron und Hermine hängen. Draco zuckte zusammen, Hermine schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Gerade noch verhinderte er, dass er den Blick senkte. Ihre Augen blitzen, er konnte deutlich die noch nicht verrauchte Wut über den Vorfall vor wenigen Minuten in ihnen lesen.

„Blaise? Wart mal bitte eben, ok?", flüsterte er seinem Freund zu, dann stand er auf und ging Richtung Toiletten. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass auch Hermine auf die Toiletten zusteuerte.

Im Vorraum angekommen lehnte sich Draco gegen den Türrahmen und wartete auf das Gryffindormädchen.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?", fauchte sie ihn an, kaum dass sie da war.

„Was erwartest du, Granger? Dass ich mich vor Potter und seinem Wiesel zum Deppen mache? Der hätte es genossen, wenn er gemerkt hätte, dass ich SEINE Hilfe brauche!", zischte Draco zurück. Er merkte, wie er sich verkrampfte.

„Du solltest mal etwas gegen deine Stimmungsschwankungen tun! Ich dachte eben für eine Sekunde, dass du deinen Stolz vielleicht überwunden hättest – und dann fängst du wieder mit dem Schlammblutzeug an!"

„Oh, Himmel noch mal, Granger, verstehst du denn nicht, was ich gerade gesagt habe?"

„Verstehen? Verstehen?! Bist du eigentlich dumm, Malfoy? Du glaubst doch diesen Blödsinn mit Schlammblut und Reinblut gar nicht, wieso nutzt du dann diese Bezeichnung?"

Draco machte große Augen: „Woher weißt du …?"

Innerlich hätte Hermine sich schlagen können. Natürlich, woher sollte sie wissen, dass Draco kein begeisterter Todesser war? Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken: „Dein Verhalten. Also – warum hast du mich hergebeten?"

„Hab ich gar nicht?!"

„So?", Hermines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, „Was sollte mir der Blick eben dann sagen?"

„Was hattest du denn erwartet??"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht eine Entschuldigung?"

„Oh"

Hermine seufzte: „Okay, ist schon in Ordnung, vergiss es einfach. Ich geh einfach wieder."

Sie drehte sich um, doch bevor sie zurück in den Schankraum treten konnte, packte Draco ihr Handgelenk und zog sie von der Tür weg.

„Was, Malfoy?"

„Versprich mir, dass du keinem hiervon erzählst, okay, Granger?", flüsterte Draco leise. Langsam nickte Hermine, gespannt, was nun wohl kommen möge. Vorsichtig beugte Draco sich vor und flüsterte: „Entschuldigung, Hermine, ich habe mich zum Trottel gemacht. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, das musst du mir glauben!"

Überrascht starrte sie ihn an: „Na, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues!"

Die Sanftheit verschwand aus Dracos Gesicht bei diesen harschen Worten: „Du machst es einem echt nicht einfach, Granger!"

„Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich dir einfach so glaube, Malfoy!"

„Dann tu's halt nicht! Steck mich ruhig in die Schublade „Böser, fieser, hinterhältiger Malfoy" und hol mich nie wieder raus!", fauchte Draco enttäuscht. Nun war er derjenige, der sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und zur Tür Schritt.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen!", ertönte da eine Stimme neben ihm. Verwundert schaute er nach rechts: „Was meinst du damit, Granger?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht: „Ob ich deine Entschuldigung annehme!" Und mit diesen Worten lief sie zurück zu Harry und Ron, die schon ungeduldig auf sie warteten.

Draco jedoch blickte starr vor sich hin: _Dieses Mädchen … einfach unberechenbar …_

* * *

_Sodele, das war's für dieses Mal wieder, ich weiß nicht, wie schnell ich das nächste Kapitel online stellen kann, aber ich werde mich bemühen, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen ;) Je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto +motivierter bin ich mit dem Zaunpfahl wink+ _


	16. Friede, Freude ?

_Da bin ich wieder, mal wieder spät, entschuldigt, aber ich komme neben dem Praktikum einfach zu nichts mehr :(_

_Danke dennoch für die lieben (wenn auch spärlichen) Reviews!_

_+BonBons auf den Tisch stell+_**  
**

* * *

**Friede, Freude, ... ?**

„Was, Draco, habt ihr da drin gemacht?!", begrüßte Blaise seinen Freund verblüfft, als dieser von den Toiletten zurückkam. Draco schaute ihn nur fragend an.

„Erst kam Hermine raus, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und jetzt du – du lächelst zwar nicht, aber du wirkst auch nicht unglücklich. Ach … lass ich raten", meinte Blaise plötzlich und seine Stimme klang leicht enttäuscht, „Ein kleiner Quickie?"

„BLAISE!", entfuhr es Draco entsetzt, „Wie kommst du auf so was? Dafür war die Zeit zu kurz, das waren ja kaum 5 Minuten! Sie wollte, dass ich mich entschuldige, ich hab's getan und sie hat gesagt, sie überlegt sich, ob sie die Entschuldigung annimmt. Das ist alles!"

„Mh", machte Blaise, immer noch stand ein verletzter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Komm, bitte, Blaise! Schau nicht so. Man könnte meinen, ich hätte dir gerade deine Herzensdame vor der Nase weggeschnappt – das habe ich nicht! Ich habe kein Interesse an ihr und sie keines an mir! Okay?!"

Blaise sackte kurz zusammen, dann jedoch richtete er sich wieder auf und strahlte Draco an: „Ach, weißt du, ich glaube dir nicht, aber der Versuch war nett, danke! Und nun zum Trank …"

oOoOoOo

„Ah, die gute Miss Granger. Was kann ich denn heute für dich tun?", begrüßte Mr. Bornes Hermine freundlich, als sie sein Geschäft betrat.

„Gute Frage! Ich bin im Moment wirklich verwirrt." erwiderte sie und legte ihre Tasche ab, „Es ist so: Ich beschenke Draco Malfoy und er beschenkt mich. Er weiß, dass ich weiß, dass er mich beschenkt, aber er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn beschenke. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen habe ich bisher von ihm nur Schrott oder echt mieses Zeug bekommen und jetzt, wo er weiß, dass ich weiß, dass er mich beschenkt, werden die Sachen sogar noch gemeiner! Er hat mir ein Porno-Buch geschenkt für „alle, die keinen Kerl abkriegen" – das ist doch wirklich mies, oder nicht?! Und ich? Ich geb mir Mühe, geb mein ganzes Geld für ihn aus … ich finde es einfach unfair, wieso kann er nicht einfach nett sein und mir auch hübsche Sachen schenken? Ich weiß, dass er kein Todesser ist und dass er ein Herz hat, wieso also ist er so fies zu mir?"

Stöhnend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Mr. Bornes hingegen fing an zu grinsen: „Ach, Miss Granger, ich würde das nicht so ernst nehmen. Ich kenne Draco recht gut und ich denke, es fällt ihm einfach schwer, aus seinem alten Denkmuster rauszukommen. So schlimm ist er wirklich gar nicht."

„Ich weiß! Er hat mich eben scheiße behandelt, aber danach hat er sich tatsächlich dafür entschuldigt. Das war ja nett von ihm und irgendwie hat es mich auch gefreut, aber ich wette, ich bekomme weiter Schrott von ihm geschenkt. Malfoy ist ein verdammter Feigling!", zeterte Hermine weiter.

„Ich bin ein Feigling, Granger?"

Entsetzt drehte Hermine sich um; da stand er, die Tür noch in der Hand und ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Fluchend schaute Hermine zu Mr. Bornes, doch der war gerade viel zu beschäftigt damit, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Woran machst du das fest?", fragte Draco weiter, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat zwei Schritte in den Laden rein. Sein Gesicht war immer noch undurchschaubar, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass nicht Wut das vorherrschende Gefühl war.

„Ja", meinte sie schließlich, „Du bist ein Feigling! Wir wissen beide, dass du mich beschenkst – falls man das so nennen kann. Ich bekomme Schrott oder echt fieses Zeug von dir, obwohl ich dir wirklich nichts getan habe … zumindest in letzter Zeit nicht. Eben hast du dich bei mir entschuldigt für dein unmögliches Verhalten – aber das ist ja auch leicht, oder? Wenn keiner da ist, der es mitbekommt, ist es leicht, mal ein bisschen nett zu sein! In der Öffentlichkeit kann man ja nicht zugeben, dass man auch zu einem Schlammblut freundlich sein kann! So ist es doch, oder nicht?"

Hermine atmete tief ein und schaute Draco direkt in die Augen. Er senkte seinen Blick nicht, starrte nur mit diesem undurchschaubaren Ausdruck zurück und wartete. Hermine wurde nervös und schließlich war sie es, die den Blick zuerst senkte.

„Was ist, Malfoy? Wieso starrst du mich so blöde an?", fauchte sie aufgebracht und hochrot im Gesicht.

„Darf ich dir etwas aus diesem Laden schenken, Granger?"

„WAS?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob …"

„Ich weiß, was du mich gefragt hast, Malfoy! Ich bin nicht taub!"

„Wieso fragst du dann nach? Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist leicht: Entweder Ja oder Nein!", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen. Dieses Spiel machte ihm Spaß, obwohl er noch nicht sicher war, warum er plötzlich den Drang verspürte, Hermine Granger ein nettes Geschenk zu kaufen.

„Mach doch, was du willst! Glaub bloß nicht, dass du mich so rumkriegst!"

Weiter grinsend drehte sich Draco um und näherte sich einem Regal mit silbernem Schmuck. Hermine wandte sich unterdessen zu Mr. Bornes an, der ein freudiges Lächeln im Gesicht trug: „Was grinsen Sie denn so?"

„Nichts, Entschuldigung, Miss Granger, aber Sie beide … Sie sind einfach süß!", antwortete er mit einem breiter werdenden Grinsen. Ungläubig schaute Hermine ihn an, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, trat Draco neben sie und legte einen kleinen Gegenstand auf den Tisch: „Wie viel kostet diese Spange?"

Verblüfft schaute Hermine auf das zierliche Ding: wie fast Alles in diesem Laden war auch dies eine Schlange, es war sogar das exakte Gegenstück zu ihrer Kette.

„Zwei Galleonen. Die Spange selbst ist mit einem Zauberspruch behaftet, weil sie sonst leicht brechen würde, das macht sie leider etwas teurer!"

„Gekauft!", sagte Draco und legte zwei runde Goldmünzen auf den Tisch. Hermine konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Lächelnd drehte sich Draco zu ihr, trat auf sie zu und fragte leise: „Darf ich?"

Sie schluckte schwer, schaute kurz Hilfe suchend zu Mr. Bornes – und nickte. Vorsichtig strich Draco ihr eine Strähne, die Hermine immer in die Augen hing, aus dem Gesicht, drehte sie einmal und befestigte sie dann gekonnt mit der Spange an der Seite, knapp über ihrem Ohr. Mit hochrotem Kopf nahm Hermine den Spiegel, den Mr. Bornes ihr hinhielt, entgegen und betrachtete Dracos Werk: Es sah wirklich gut aus und sie war sich sicher, dass die Spange ihr die Haare auch wirklich aus dem Gesicht halten würde. Noch einmal schluckte sie, dann flüsterte sie leise: „Danke"

Selbstzufrieden grinsend nickte Draco: „Bitte, Granger. Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich kein Scheusal bin?"

„Vielleicht! Das kann auch alles nur eine böse Masche von dir sein!", gab Hermine zurück, doch sie lächelte immer noch ganz leicht.

Schnaubend schüttelte Draco den Kopf: „So böse bin ich nicht", meinte er, doch sein Ärger war eindeutig nur gespielt. Kichernd trat Hermine zum Ausgang – und plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie hier ja ein Geschenk für Draco kaufen wollte. Ihr Kichern und das Grinsen erstarb, wie sollte sie das tun, ohne dass er sofort Bescheid wusste?

„Miss Granger?", meldete sich da die Stimme von Mr. Bornes, „Ich denke, ich kann Ihnen heute keine passende Ware verkaufen, versuchen Sie es doch zur Abwechslung mal woanders! Ich wette, Sie finden das richtige!"

Seufzend nickte sie, verabschiedete sich von dem Ladenbesitzer und versuchte, Dracos fragende Blicke zu ignorieren. Gemeinsam traten die beiden aus dem Laden und zurück auf die glatte Straße.

Schweigend gingen sie eine Zeit nebeneinander, zurück zu den belebteren, helleren Straßen von Hogsmead. Je länger sie so zusammen gingen, umso unangenehmer wurde Hermine das Schweigen und auch Draco suchte krampfhaft nach einem Thema, über das sie sprechen könnten. Schließlich raffte Hermine sich auf und meinte: „Danke für das Geschenk, Mal … Draco."

„Bitte", erwiderte er, froh, dass sie zuerst das Wort ergriffen hatte, „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso ich grad so viel Geld für dich ausgegeben hab, aber nun ist eh egal."

Augenblicklich blieb Hermine stehen: „Wie jetzt?"

„Na, ehrlich mal, ich und dir ein Geschenk kaufen? Das ist ja wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, oder?"

„Malfoy …", sagte Hermine, nur schwer ihre Wut unter Kontrolle habend, „du machst wirklich immer alles kaputt!"

Draco schaute sie groß an: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Denk mal drüber nach, was du grade gesagt hast. Meinst du, das war ein Kompliment?", fauchte sie.

„Hä? Ich hab doch nur eine Tatsache ausgesprochen?", meinte Draco perplex.

„Eine Tatsache? Oh, dankeschön, Draco Malfoy! Vielen Dank, da hast du mich ja gerade noch davor gerettet, einen bösen Fehler zu begehen! Du bist so ein Idiot!"

Wütend und verletzt marschierte Hermine davon. Wieso hatte sie auch nur eine Sekunde gedacht, Draco hätte angefangen, sie zu mögen? Für ihn war sie immer noch nicht mehr als die Freundin seines Erzfeindes, für ihn war all die Nettigkeit, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, nur ein großes Wunder, dass er nicht verstand!

Mindestens ebenso aufgebracht lief Draco ihr hinterher. Er verstand nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte, er hatte doch nur seine Gefühle ausdrücken wollen. _Verdammte Mädchen! Müssen die immer so unglaublich kompliziert sein und jede Aussage negativ verdrehen?_

„Nun warte doch mal, Hermine! So war das überhaupt nicht gemeint!"; rief er ihr nach, doch sie war schon in einem Laden verschwunden.

_Na super! Ganz große klasse!_

Wütend auf Hermine und sich selbst machte sich Draco auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, mit diesem Geschenk seine Fehler aus der Vergangenheit wieder gut machen zu können.

„Draco?"

Der Angesprochene schaute auf und erblickte direkt vor sich seinen besten Freund, Blaise Zabini.

„Blaise, dich schickt der Himmel!", seufzte er erleichtert.

„Hatten wir das nicht gerade schon mal?", lachte sein Freund und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, „Was ist los, Draco? Wieso siehst du so aus, als wäre gerade alle Freude aus deinem Leben gewichen?"

„In einem Wort? Granger!", grummelte er. Nun war es an Blaise zu seufzen. Hatte er doch gewusst, dass sein Freund auch in dieses Mädchen verliebt war. _Hat er es nun endlich eingesehen? Ist er deshalb so mies drauf?_

„Na, dann erzähl doch mal …"

* * *

_Übrigens: Wenn mich so um die 60 Leute auf "Favourite Story" und etwa 50 auf "Story Alert" haben - wieso krieg ich dann so wenige Reviews? Von den Klicks mal gar nicht gesprochen ... +bös guck+_

_Also, bis zum nächsten Mal, ihr Lieben :)_


	17. Wut

_Ich entschuldige mich - das Praktikum hat mir doch irgendwie die Zeit geraubt, meine Story ordentlich weiter zu schreiben. Vergebt mir :(_

_Ich bedanke mich aber gleichzeitig für die zweithöchste Review-Zahl, die ich bei dieser Geschichte für ein Kapitel bekommen habe (25), ihr seid die besten! Und denkt dran, jedes Review gibt dem Autor das Gefühl, dass es sinnvoll ist, weiter zu schreiben!_

_Langer Rede kurzer Sinn - hier ist das neueste Kapitel. Es ist etwas anders als die andere, ich bin gespannt, was ihr so sagt!_**  
**

* * *

**Wut**

„Mist!"

Ärgerlich wischte Hermine sich über ihre Wange und betrachtete den kleinen, nassen Fleck, der sich auf der rechten Seite des Buches, das sie gerade in der Hand hielt, ausbreitete. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatten sich Tränen den Weg in ihre Augen und dann über ihre Wangen gebahnt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie vor Enttäuschung, Wut oder einfach Traurigkeit weinte. Vielleicht war es auch alles zusammen.

Er hatte es letzten Endes also doch geschafft – sie hatte ihm vertraut, hatte geglaubt, er meinte seine unbeholfene Aufmerksamkeit, seine schüchtern gezeigte Zuneigung, irgendwie ernst. Warum auch nicht, sie waren beide nicht mehr die kleinen Kinder, die sich aufgrund ihrer Häuserzugehörigkeit hassen mussten. Sie hatte ja schließlich auch mit Blaise Freundschaft geschlossen, obwohl der ein Syltherin war!

Und sowieso – er glaubte doch diesen ganzen Schlammblut-Kram nicht und war doch im Herzen schon längst kein Todesser mehr, falls er es je wirklich gewesen war! Was hinderte ihn daran, sie zu mögen? Sie mochte ihn doch auch!

Hermine stockte. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht? Sie mochte Draco Malfoy? Vorsichtig tastete sie in sich hinein. Was dachte sie über ihn?

_Er hat mir mehrmals bewiesen, dass er nett sein kann. Sein Blick, mit dem er mich manchmal anschaut … jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Mag ich ihn tatsächlich so … ?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Was für eine blöde Frage, natürlich mochte sie ihn! Wieso sonst stand sie hier seit Minuten unbewegt und dachte über ihn nach? Wieso sonst waren ihre Gedanken auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten ständig bei ihm? Verstehen musste sie das ganze ja nicht – immerhin war er in den vergangenen Tagen häufiger fies als nett zu ihr gewesen – aber da es nun mal so war, konnte sie es auch einfach akzeptieren.

„Wollen Sie dieses Buch kaufen?"

Die Stimme des Verkäufers ließ Hermine hochschrecken.

„Wie?", fragte sie verwirrt. Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes: „Ich frage, ob Sie das Buch zu kaufen gedenken."

Hermine schaute runter und nahm zum ersten Mal wirklich wahr, was sie da in der Hand hielt: _Remedium et Potiones Mutationes Finientes_!

„Heilmittel und Verwandlung beendende Tränke … wieso habe ich dieses Buch in der Hand?", flüsterte sie leise. Zufall? Oder hatte sie da eine fremde Macht zu genau dem richtigen Buch geführt?

„Bitte warten Sie einen Augenblick!", sagte Hermine und blätterte dann schnell durch das Buch. Nach kurzem Suchen fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte: den Humanitus-Trank. Über mehrere Seiten wurde hier erklärt, welche Schwierigkeiten es beim Brauen gab, weshalb sich keiner sicher über die Reihenfolge der Zutaten war und wie man trotz aller Widrigkeiten einen Trank mit möglichst wenig Nebenwirkungen und möglichst großer Effektivität herstellen konnte.

„Wie viel soll es kosten?"

„Es handelt sich bei diesem Exemplar um ein Buch, das nicht mehr hergestellt wird, wir haben also nur noch wenige auf Lager!", setzte der Verkäufer an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Wieso wird es nicht mehr gedruckt?"

„Es behandelt ausschließlich Heiltränke und das in einer Detailliertheit, die heutzutage nicht mehr gefragt ist. Das Buch wurde schon immer nur von sehr großen Zaubertrankbrauern gekauft und ist inzwischen etwas aus der Mode gekommen."

„Also ist es überholt?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Nein, weiß Gott nicht! Aber die Tränke, die es beinhaltet, richten sich hauptsächlich an Zauberer, die der Wirkung von bösen Flüchen entgegen wirken wollen. Und da die Zeit, in der solche Flüche oft gebraucht wurden, schon lange um ist, werden diese Tränke eben nicht mehr gebraut. Und, wie gesagt, es ist zum umfangreich für einen einfachen Magister Potionis."

„Also ist es nichts mehr wert …"

Der Verkäufer schluckte und rieb sich über die Nase: „Es gibt, wie gesagt, nur noch..:"

„…wenige Exemplare, ja, das sagten Sie!", unterbrach ihn Hermine erneut, „aber es will auch keiner mehr eines davon kaufen!"

Ergeben nickte der Verkäufer: „Sie bekommen es für zwei Sickel!"

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln bezahlte Hermine, ließ sich das Buch in einen Beutel einpacken und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg.

Mit diesem Geschenk würde sie Draco zur Abwechslung mal keine unnütze Kleinigkeit schenken, sondern etwas, das ihm bei seinen Versuchen, die Katze zurückzuverwandeln, helfen konnte. Gewiss würde er sich fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, woher sein geheimnisvoller Wichtel von Caro wusste – doch spätestens an Weihnachten würde er alles verstehen.

Als Hermine die ersten drei Schritte entlang der Straße hoch nach Hogwarts getätigt hatte, fiel ihr eine Kleinigkeit ein, die sie vergessen hatte: es war alles immer noch vereist. Den Schlitten konnte sie nicht mehr nutzen, denn nun ging es bergauf. Fluchend blieb sie stehen, ihre kurzfristige gute Laune verflog

„Hermine!"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich um: „Blaise, du bist noch hier? Wo hast du Dr… Malfoy gelassen?"

Blaise' Augenbrauen schossen hoch. Hatte sie gerade wirklich Dracos Vornamen nutzen wollen? Und wieso war sie noch umgeschwenkt? Was Draco ihm gerade erzählt hatte, klang nicht so, als sei sie an einer Beziehung, in der sich sie mit Vornamen ansprachen, interessiert. _Versteh einer die Mädchen!_

„Der … ist schon alleine hoch, ich hatte noch in ein Geschäft schauen wollen, aber das ist leider zu." erwiderte Blaise auf die Frage. Dann kam ihm plötzlich ein Einfall: „Darf ich dich zum Schloss hoch begleiten, Hermine?"

„Tja", meinte diese, „Da ich Harry und Ron nicht finden kann … gern. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir zu Fuß den Weg schaffen wollen. Es ist immer noch eisglatt!"

„Wie bist du denn dann hergekommen?"

„Mir einem Besen, den ich in einen Muggel-Schlitten verwandelt habe. Aber es geht jetzt ja bergauf, da bringt mir der nicht viel…"

Blaise schaute sich um und entdeckte das Gefährt vor dem Honigtopf. Plötzlich musste er grinsen: „Hatte nicht Draco auch so was genutzt?"

Böse schaute Hermine ihn an: „Red bitte nicht über ihn, okay? Ich bin gerade sehr schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen!"

Wieder hob Blaise seine Augenbrauen, doch er schwieg. _Sollen die ihre Beziehung unter sich klären. Wie's aussieht, kann ich meine Hoffnungen eh abschreiben._

Geknickt ließ er die Schultern hängen – es war immer wieder das Gleiche: Wenn es um Frauen ging, hatte Draco mehr Glück als er. Sie fühlten sich zu ihm hingezogen und er, Blaise, blieb dabei auf der Strecke.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", weckte ihn Hermines besorgte Stimme aus den trüben Gedanken. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und meinte nur: „Nein, Hermine, tut mir leid. Um auf unser Transportmittel zurückzukommen: Wieso nehmen wir nicht die Schlitten? Immerhin sind wir beide magisch begabte Menschen … ein kleiner Zaubertrick und sie fahren auch von alleine bergauf!"

Hermine schaute ihn entgeistert an. Kurz dachte Blaise, er habe irgendwas Böses gesagt, da fing sie an zu lachen: „Sorry für mein blödes Gesicht – aber du hast Recht. Ich vergesse irgendwie ständig in solchen Situationen, dass ich ja einfach zaubern kann! Also, let's go!"

Lachend schnappte sich Blaise einen der Schlitten und folgte Hermine den Berg hinauf.

oOoOoOo

Zwei graue Augen verfolgten ein Paar, das vergnügt Arm in Arm die letzten Schritte zum Schloss hochging. Hart war der Ausdruck, der in den Augen lag. Ein kleiner Erstklässler hatte das Pech, genau in dem Augenblick an der dazugehörigen Person vorbeizulaufen und seinen Unmut auf sich zu ziehen. Eine Lawine von Beleidigungen, Drohungen und sehr bösen Blicken verfolgte ihn, während er mit Tränen in den Augen den Gang entlang rannte, immer weg von dem bösen großen Jungen.

Seufzend wandte Draco sich um und ließ seinen Blick wieder auf den Vorhof des Schlosses gleiten. Sein bester Freund und das Gryffindor-Mädchen standen immer noch dort unten, plauderten vergnügt und hatten eindeutig Freude an der Gegenwart des anderen.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich weg. Ihm war komisch, sein Bauch rumorte, obwohl er ausreichend gegessen hatte. Sein Fuß tat dank Madam Pomfrey auch nicht mehr weh und alle Nebenwirkungen des Sturzes hatte sie auch geheilt. Trotzdem fühlte er sich schwindelig. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl biss ihm wie eine Raubkatze in den Magen und er konnte es einfach nicht zuordnen.

_Verdammt, Blaise! Hör auf mit diesem zickigen Mädchen rumzualbern!_

Wie konnte sein intelligenter Freund nur auf ein Mädchen wie Granger reinfallen? Den einen Augenblick tat sie freundlich und höflich und liebenswürdig – und wenn man dann auch nur ansatzweise etwas sagte, was von ihr irgendwie verdreht werden konnte, dann fauchte sie einen an, als wolle sie aller Welt beweisen, dass sie tatsächlich eine Löwin war! Er hasste solche Frauen! Sie machten alles nur unnötig kompliziert. Er hätte all sein Geld verwettet, dass sie es mit Absicht taten, um Jungen wie ihn zu verwirren und in ihnen Schuldgefühle hervorzurufen. Und jetzt ließ sich auch noch Blaise auf dieses Mädchen ein! Er sollte sie verdammt noch mal in Ruhe lassen.

Dracos Blick wurde, soweit das möglich war, noch härter. Entschlossen ging er den Gang entlang, die Treppe herunten, geradewegs auf das Tor von Hogwarts zu. Er würde Blaise da weg holen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein bester Freund mit diesem Mädchen anbandelte. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, um den einzigen wahren Freund in seinem Leben zu schützen. Genau. Er wollte nur das Beste für Blaise. Und das Beste war sicher nicht dieses Mädchen! Das sollte er in Ruhe lassen.

Dass er aber auch immer so selbstlos auf seinen Freund aufpasste …

* * *

_Also dann - Man liest sich im nächsten Kapitel :)  
_


	18. Enttarnt

_Da bin ich wieder - nach sehr langer Wartezeit gibt es nun ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt auch. Ich hab versucht, mal ein bisschen Harry mit in's Spiel zu bringen... Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gelungen ist, das dürft ihr gerne entscheiden ;)_

_Also - viel Spaß beim Lesen kekse verteil _

* * *

**Enttarnt**

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", grinste Blaise. Von weitem sah er Draco auf ihn und Hermine zulaufen. Der Gesichtsausdruck, der sich auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes zeigte, ließ das Grinsen jedoch ersterben.

„Er sieht aus, als wäre ihm eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen…", murmelte Hermine leise zu Blaise. Dieser nickte.

„Mitkommen, Zabini!", zischte Draco, kaum dass er in Hörweite der beiden war. Er würde sicherlich keinen Augenblick länger in der Nähe von Granger verbringen, als unbedingt notwendig.

„Was ist denn los, Draco?", fragte Blaise verwirrt, „hab ich dir irgendetwas getan?"

„Frag nicht so blöd. Wir haben Arbeit, hast du das schon vergessen?"

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin machte große Augen: „Hatten wir nicht gesagt, dass wir uns da erst morgen wieder zusammen setzen wollten? Was ist denn los?"

„Komm einfach mit, okay? Oder willst du deine Zeit unbedingt mit einem Schlammblut verbringen und deine Freunde im Stich lassen?"

Nun war es an Hermine, große Augen zu machen. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. In Hogsmead war irgendwie etwas mit Draco passiert._Er war doch schon auf dem Weg gewesen, wirklich ein angenehmer Mensch zu werden! Wieso jetzt dieser Rückschritt? Wieso ist er plötzlich wieder so fies zu mir? Und wieso bin ich plötzlich wieder das Schlammblut für ihn?_

Blaise schaute derweil sehr grimmig drein. Er ahnte, warum sein bester Freund sich so aufführte.

„Na schön. Hermine? Wir sehen uns sicher in den nächsten Tagen noch mal. Ich werde jetzt erstmal sehen, wie ich diesen feuerspuckenden Drachen wieder besänftigen kann", sagte er an die kleine Frau neben ihn gewandt. Er schaute sie entschuldigend an, nickte ihr freundlich zu und ging dann mit Draco zurück ins Schloss. Zurück blieb eine sehr verwirrt und vor allem auch sehr unglückliche Hermine.

„Und nun sag endlich, was los ist, Draco. Was soll dieser Blödsinn hier?", erkundigte sich Blaise ungeduldig. Er erntete dafür nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben.

„Draco! Wenn du hier aus Eifersucht meinen schönen Tag zerstört hast, dann bin ich echt böse!", schoss Blaise zurück.

„Eifersucht? Worauf? Dass du dich mit diesem Mädel einlässt? So ein Blödsinn!", erwiderte Draco erregt, „ich möchte dich vor ihr beschützen. Sie ist eine ganz typische, böse Frau. Sie ist nicht gut für dich, sie wird sich dir gegenüber genauso benehmen, wie bei mir heute! Ich hab dir das doch erzählt. Wie kannst du da noch so fröhlich mit ihr rumalbern?"

Nun musste Blaise grinsen. Sein Zorn war verraucht: „Draco, du bist ja tatsächlich eifersüchtig."

„Blaise … es reicht jetzt. Noch ein Wort, und ich werd zum Tier! Ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig! Und nun lass uns endlich mal um Caro kümmern!"

„Ist okay, Chef, was immer du sagst …"

oOoOoOo

„Hey, Hermine?"

Langsam drehte sich die Angesprochene um: „Ja, Harry?"

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir in letzter Zeit? Seit diese Geschenk-Sache angefangen hat, hast du dich total von uns abgesondert …"

Genervt seufzte Hermine. Genau das war es, was sie gerade am aller wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Natürlich hatte Harry recht, sie hatte sich tatsächlich etwas distanziert. Aber wie auch nicht – bei dieser komplizierten Geschenk-Geschichte. Und dann war da auch noch die Sache mit Blaise. Und mit der Katze Caro. Das war einfach zu viel, vor allem zu viel Geheimes, als dass sie noch wirklich Zeit mit ihren beiden besten Freunden verbringen konnte. Außerdem …

„Wer ist denn heute bei unserem gemeinsamen Hogsmead-Ausflug plötzlich spurlos verschwunden?", erwiderte Hermine gereizt.

„Hey, du musst dich nicht gleich aufregen!", Harry hob abwehrend die Hände, „dass wir plötzlich weg waren, tut mir auch leid. Aber du hast gesagt, es dauert nur 5 Minuten, um kurz deine geheime Erledigung zu machen. Und dann warst du 20 Minuten weg. Da dachten Ron und ich halt, du hast dich verquatscht und sind kurz in den Quidditsch-Laden. Und da haben wird dann wohl die Zeit vergessen … Überhaupt, wieso verteidige ich mich hier eigentlich? DU bist doch diejenige, die uns meidet!"

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht – beinah hätte sie ihn gehabt. Auch Harry musste unwillkürlich Grinsen, als er Hermine anschaute. Prompt lachten beide los, schüttelten die Köpfe und japsten nach Luft.

„Man, Hermine! Wieso musst du einen immer zum Lachen bringen, wenn man eigentlich böse auf dich ist? Das ist unfair!", beschwerte sich Harry grinsend.

„Tja, Held der Zaubererwelt, irgendwas muss jawohl auch ich gut können, mh?", kam die amüsierte Antwort. Harry schnaubte: „Irgendwas? Sag mir mal bitte eine Sache, die du NICHT gut kannst – abgesehen von allem, was sich auf einem Besen abspielt."

Das Lachen blieb Hermine im Hals stecken. Eines konnte sie definitiv nicht gut: Männer verstehen. Für einen Augenblick war sie versucht, mit Harry darüber zu reden, doch sie bezweifelte, dass er viel Verständnis für ihre Probleme mit Draco Malfoy haben würde.

„Ach, Harry. Es gibt Vieles, was ich nicht so gut kann, wie ich es gern könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte nicht wirklich vor, mich von euch abzusondern. Es hat auch nichts mit euch zu tun, das musst du mir glauben. Diese Wichtel-Geschichte hat sich nur als für mich sehr kompliziert herausgestellt. Ich will einfach nicht, dass ihr erfahrt, wen ich beschenke. Und weil es so schwer ist, für ihn Geschenke einzukaufen und dann auch noch ihm zukommen zu lassen, hab ich halt ein wenig Distanz zu euch aufgebaut. Ich verspreche, nach Weihnachten wird das alles wieder anders. Dann kann ich endlich mit diesem Blödsinn aufhören."

Auch Harry war inzwischen wieder ernst geworden. Er verstand nicht so ganz, warum Hermine ihm nicht sagen wollte, wen sie beschenkt – immerhin würden es doch beim Weihnachtsball eh alle sehen. Heute war der achte Tag des Wichtelns, also würden sie alle es in vier Tagen eh erfahren.

„Hermine … beim Weihnachtsball werden wir es doch eh erfahren …", fing er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn abrupt: „Nein, Harry, wenn ich es vermeiden kann, wird es niemand mitbekommen."

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Wie sollte er dieses Verhalten deuten? War es mangelndes Vertrauen? Wenn ja, dann wäre er sehr enttäuscht. Andererseits hatte seine beste Freundin ihm noch alles erzählt, was sie bedrückte, immer. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben.

„Na schön, Mine. Ich werde dich damit in Ruhe lassen. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich vertraue einfach mal darauf, dass du weißt, was du tust!"

Dankbar lächelte Hermine. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre beiden Freunde sie verlassen würden, wenn sie so weitermachte. Gerade bei Harry, der doch sehr anhänglich sein konnte. Ron hatte sicher noch nicht mal mitbekommen, dass sie sich komisch benahm, aber bei Harry … sie war froh, dass er nicht weiter nachbohrte.

„Du, Harry? Ich geh mal in die Bibliothek. Ich bin da gerade an einer ziemlich spannenden Sache dran und ich muss unbedingt noch weiter lesen!"

Harry stöhnte. Wie konnte irgendein Mensch während der Ferien freiwillig in die Bibliothek gehen.

„Tu das nur, was anderes war ja nicht zu erwarten. Sag Bescheid, wenn du alle Bücher da fertig gelesen hast, okay, Hermine?"

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Harry!", erwiderte sie lachend und lief dann mit schnellen Schritten davon.

oOoOoOo

„Wann wollen wir beginnen, den Trank zu brauen, Draco?"

Blaise hatte langsam genug davon, in alten Büchern zu blättern und Staub zu schlucken. Er mochte die Bibliothek nicht. Lieber war er unten in den Kerkern und braute die Tränke, anstatt sich theoretisch mit dem Kram zu beschäftigen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir uns keinen Fehler erlauben können! Wir brauchen insgesamt 30 teilweise wirklich seltene Zutaten und wir müssen sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge reingeben. Wir müssen uns gut vorbereiten, sonst töten wir Caro am Ende!", erwiderte Draco genervt.

Blaise wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als er sah, wie Hermine die Bibliothek betrat. _Das wäre jetzt der ungünstigste aller Zeitpunkte, wenn Draco mitbekommt, dass sie uns hilft._ Gehetzt sprang er auf: „Warte mal eben, Draco, bin sofort wieder da!"

Eiligen Schrittes lief er Hermine in ihre Lieblingsleseecke nach. Sie schaute überrascht zu ihm hoch, als er so plötzlich vor ihr stand.

„Blaise! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Nicht so laut! Ich sitze dahinten mit Draco, wir arbeiten gerade an der Reihenfolge der Zutaten. Ich glaub, es wäre gar nicht gut, wenn er jetzt mitkriegt, dass du uns hilfst!", flüsterte Blaise mit Panik in der Stimme.

„So? Meinst du? Ich denke eher das Gegenteil. Vielleicht sollte ich diesem arroganten Bastard mal zeigen, wem er die Fortschritte verdankt!", antwortete Hermine kalt. Blaise brach der Schweiß aus: „Nein, lieber nicht, ganz ehrlich, Hermine, das wäre nicht gut!"

Doch diese ließ sich nicht mehr von ihrer Meinung abbringen. Entschlossen packte sie ihr neu erworbenes Buch und stand auf. Die Bitten von Blaise, das doch sein zu lassen, ignorierend schritt sie langsam auf Draco zu. Dieser war so in sein Buch vertieft, dass er Hermine erst bemerkte, als sie direkt neben ihm stand. Schwer ließ sie ihr Buch auf den Tisch fallen.

„Hallo, Malfoy"

* * *

_So, das war's auch schon wieder. Falls ihr irgendwas zu bemängeln oder zu loben habt, gibt es da unten links den Knopf "Review" - ich freue mich immer sehr über Anregungen :)_

_Gipsy _


	19. Einsichten

_Hallöchen - ja, es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, und ich kann leider nicht versprechen, dass es nächstes Mal schneller geht. Aber vielleicht lest ihr es ja trotzdem weiter? :o_

* * *

**Einsichten**

Nein

_Nein! Das kann sie doch jetzt nicht tun! Draco ist doch eh schon auf 180! Er wird mich töten!_

Das Entsetzen stand Blaise ins Gesicht geschrieben und ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein, wie er die Situation retten könnte. Sein Blick wanderte von Hermine zu Draco.

„Was willst du, Granger?", fragte Draco – seine Stimme klang gelangweilt, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache: Blaise war sich sicher, wenn Hermine nun etwas Falsches sagen würde, dann würde sein Freund explodieren.

„Oh, ich denke, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich mehr als ein wertloses Schlammblut bin. Vielleicht ist der Herr ja daran interessiert?"

Hermines Stimme war wie Eis, als sie diese wenigen Worte sprach, doch in ihren Augen loderte ein gefährliches Feuer. Auch sie war extrem wütend und wollte nichts lieber tun, als ihre Wut an dem Slytherin ihr gegenüber auszulassen. Die Katastrophe rückte immer näher, Blaise schloss bereits ergeben die Augen …

„Ich denke nicht, dass du ein wertloses Schlammblut bist"

Ungläubig riss Blaise die Augen wieder auf. Hatte sein bester Freund das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte Draco, der kalte, emotionslose Draco gerade tatsächlich etwas gesagt, das Hermine erfreuen könnte? Vorsichtig blickte er wieder zu der Gryffindor neben ihm. Ihr Gesicht war ein Spiegelbild von seinem, sie schaute mindestens ebenso entsetzt und ungläubig drein wie Blaise.

„Was …?"

Draco seufzte genervt: „Ich habe das Schlammblut-Reinblut-Denken schon vor längerem aufgegeben. Du bist für mich kein wertloses Schlammblut."

Hermines Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust. Konnte das wahr sein? Konnte es wahr sein, dass Draco tatsächlich endlich zu Verstand gekommen war? War der Draco, der ihr diese wunderschöne Spange geschenkt hatte, tatsächlich der wahre Draco, den er nur jahrelang versteckt hatte, aus Angst, für seine Gefühle ausgelacht zu werden? Erwartungsvoll schaut Hermine ihn an.

„Du bist einfach ein normaler Magier, wie ich auch. Aber für mich bist du außerdem … ein wertloser, verkommener, hinterhältiger Mensch, der nichts lieber tut, als mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen zu spielen. Ich verachte dich."

Sekunden der Stille folgten. Blaise hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, mit welcher Verachtung diese Worte kamen. So kannte er seinen besten Freund nicht. Die Verachtung, die er hier gehört hatte, besaß eine ganz andere Dimension als seine normale Potter-Verachtung. Wieso reagierte Draco so extrem auf Hermine?

Blaise' Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen von einer Hermine, die mit wirbelndem Haar aus der Bibliothek stürmte. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, war er ihr bereits hinterhergelaufen und ließ einen sehr aufgebrachten Draco Malfoy zurück.

_Scheiße, was war denn das jetzt?_, fluchte er innerlich. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und immer wieder kam ihm der Gesichtsausdruck in den Sinn, den Hermine drauf hatte, kurz bevor er seine vor Verachtung triefenden Worte gesprochen hatte, dieser hoffnungsvolle, fast freudige Ausdruck, die Wangen rot, die Augen leuchtend, jede Spur von Wut oder Ablehnung waren daraus verschwunden. Er hatte sie verletzen wollen, darum hatte er gesagt, dass er sie verachtet. Doch jetzt, wo er alleine in der Bibliothek saß und wusste, dass Blaise ihr nachgelaufen war, sie jetzt sicherlich in seinen Armen halten würde und sie trösten, ihr sagen, dass sie ein wundervoller Mensch sei. Sie würde ihn sicherlich aus diesen großen Rehaugen anschauen und dann …

_Gott, ich bin so erbärmlich._

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, das Bild von Hermine und seinem besten Freund aus seinem Geist zu bekommen, doch es half nichts, es war da und verursachte ihm Schmerzen.

_Ich Trottel sollte es einsehen. Einsehen, dass ich derjenige sein will, der ihre Tränen trocknet und sie vor den bösen Männern dieser Welt beschützt. Verdammt!_

oOoOoOo

Blaise fand Hermine alleine auf den Stufen zum Kerker. Sie saß da, die Knie angezogen, die Tasche voller Bücher achtlos neben sich geworfen, der Kopf ruhte auf ihren Armen. Kurz blieb er stehen, genoss den Anblick einer kleinen, gar nicht mehr so starken Hermine Granger, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und setzte sich neben sie. Sie bemerkte ihn wohl, doch hob sie den Kopf nicht.

„Draco ist ein ziemliches Arschloch, mh?", meinte Blaise langsam und starrte dabei die Kerkerdecke an. Das Mädchen neben ihm zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Ich habe ihn ehrlich gesagt noch nie so erlebt. Selbst sein Hass auf Potter geht nicht so weit. Du scheinst ihn gehörig durcheinander zu bringen, Hermine!", sprach er weiter. Er versuchte, die Resignation nicht zu deutlich durchklingen zu lassen, doch der Moment in der Bibliothek hatte ihm gezeigt, dass die Gefühle, die zwischen seinem besten Freund und dem Mädchen, das er liebte, existieren, viel zu groß waren, als dass er sich dazwischen stellen könnte. Hermine hatte die menschliche Seite an Draco zum

* * *

Vorschein gebracht. Im Gegenzug bekam er die unbeherrschte, leidenschaftliche Gryffindor zurück.

„Gib ihm eine Chance, Hermine. Ich glaube, er mag dich, kann das nur vor sich selbst nicht zugeben!"

Langsam hob sich ihr Kopf. Blaise war erstaunt: Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie am weinen war – doch ihre Augen waren nicht rot und auch sonst wirkte es eher so, als habe sie einfach nur geruht.

„Das macht es natürlich besser, dass er mich mag, aber nicht mag, dass er mich mag", erwiderte Hermine mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Mensch, nun sei doch nicht so fraulich. Verdreh nicht immer alles, wie es dir passt, Hermine, damit machst du es nur dir und den Männern, die dich mögen, schwer! Nicht alles, was Männer sagen, sollte interpretiert werden – und schon gar nicht ausschließlich negativ. Ich wette, wenn ich dir sage, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast, dann wirst du erwidern ‚Achso, du magst also meinen Hintern nicht?' Stimmt's oder hab ich Recht?!"

Entgeistert schaute Hermine ihn an. Das war tatsächlich etwas, was sie bringen würde in so einer Situation. _Eigentlich ist das in der Tat ziemlich widersinnig. Vielleicht hat Blaise recht … vielleicht sollte ich Draco noch eine Chance geben. Im Grunde meines Herzens wünsche ich mir doch, dass er mich liebt._

Lächelnd stand sie auf: „Danke, Blaise. Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich werde versuchen, deine Ratschläge zu befolgen. Entschuldige mich nun bitte, ich muss mein Wichtelgeschenk einpacken und auf den Weg bringe. Wir sehen uns in der Großen Halle!"

Bevor er noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war sie auch schon außer Sichtweite. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Ihm war schleierhaft, wieso er gerade alles dafür tat, dass Hermine Draco vergab, anstatt die Chance zu ergreifen und sie für sich zu gewinnen.

„It can't be helped", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Mister Zabini, ich möchte ja ungerne Ihre trübselige Stimmung unterbrechen, aber könnten Sie dafür nicht einen anderen Ort als ausgerechnet diese Stufen aufsuchen?", erklang da von hinter ihm die kalte Stimme seines Zaubertrankprofessors. Eilig sprang er auf: „Natürlich, Sir, Entschuldigen Sie."

Mit einem knappen Nicken eilte Snape an ihm vorbei. Gerade wollte Blaise sich zurück auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machen, da drehte sein Lehrer sich noch mal um: „Übrigens, Mister Zabini, als Hauslehrer bin ich auch dafür zuständig, mir die Sorgen und Nöte meiner Schüler anzuhören. Da Sie sich langsam einem Alter nähern, das ich erwachsen nenne, nehme ich an, dass Ihre Sorgen durchaus von Belang sind. Fühlen Sie sich also frei, mich im Notfall aufzusuchen. Aber bitte verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit mit irgendeinem weibischen Gewäsch, verstanden?"

* * *

_So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn ich zugebe, dass dies ein extrem kurzes Kapitel war ... Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
_


	20. Gebrochenes Eis

_Sooo - diesmal ging es doch halbwegs schnell mit dem Update, oder? -grins- Viel Spaß mit diesem neuen Kapitel!_

* * *

**Gebrochenes Eis**

„Mensch, Hermine, nun lach doch endlich mal wieder!"

Sorge war aus Harrys Stimme herauszuhören. Seit dem Gespräch mit seiner besten Freundin hatte er sie nicht mehr fröhlich gesehen.

„Sorry, Harry, mir ist einfach im Moment nicht danach. Dazu regt mich diese Wichtel-Geschichte viel zu sehr auf!", erwiderte Hermine müde. Abwesend betastete sie die Spange, die ihr Draco am Vormittag geschenkt hatte. Nach dem Gespräch mit Blaise war sie sich sicher, dass der Draco, der ihr dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte, der wahre Draco war. Und genauso war sie sich sicher, dass es schwer werden würde, den angerichteten Schaden wieder zu beheben. Allein schon deshalb, weil ihr nicht klar war, was genau sie eigentlich getan hatte, dass Draco jetzt so sauer auf sie war. Eigentlich war es ja er gewesen, der sich daneben benommen hatte – angefangen mit seinen Äußerungen in Hogsmeade, weiter mit seinem Verhalten vor dem Schloss bis hin zu dem Zusammentreffen in der Bibliothek.

Andererseits – das sah Hermine inzwischen ein – sie war auch nicht gerade nett gewesen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach allgemein bei Draco entschuldigen? Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, wofür, aber vielleicht würde das ihn ja wieder freundlicher stimmen? Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass die gerade aufkeimende Freundschaft, der erste Erfolg Dumbledores, durch ihre Schuld wieder vernichtet wurde.

_Also gut! Entschuldige ich mich eben bei der nächsten Gelegenheit!_

oOoOoOo

„Wow, Hermine! Was ist DAS denn?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Wichtel-Geschenk, das seine beste Freundin gerade ausgepackt hatte. Diese selbst war genauso sprachlos. In ihren Händen lag ein dunkelgrün glänzendes Taschentuch, in dessen rechter Ecke ihre Initialen HJG mit einem silbernen Faden eingestickt waren.

_Woher weiß er von meinem zweiten Vornamen?_, wunderte Hermine sich. Hinter diesem Geschenk steckte definitiv viel Überlegung – war das vielleicht Dracos Art zu symbolisieren, dass er ebenfalls Versöhnung anstrebte? Aber eigentlich hatte er ihr heute doch bereits etwas geschenkt – die Spange, die sie eben erst wieder angelegt hatte. Wieso also noch ein Geschenk? Er wusste doch, dass sie wusste, dass er sie beschenkt. Damit hatte er ihr nun zwei an einem Tag gemacht.

War die Spange dann etwa als Geschenk von Draco Malfoy an Hermine Granger zu interpretieren? Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. So hatte sie es am Vormittag gar nicht betrachtet. So gesehen konnte sie jetzt verstehen, dass Draco sich über ihre zickige Reaktion aufgeregt hatte. Natürlich – wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er ihr ein solches Geschenk machen sollte?

_Ich muss mich definitiv entschuldigen!_, sagte sie such und stand entschlossen auf: „Harry, Ron, ich muss eben etwas erledigen, geht ruhig allein zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, falls ihr mit dem Essen fertig seid, bevor ich zurück bin!"

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten verließ sie den Gryffindortisch und steuerte auf die lange Tafel der Slytherins zu. Mit klopfendem Herzen, das Taschentuch fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, näherte sie sich dem Tisch.

Köpfe drehten sich nach ihr um, feindselige Blicke trafen sie, Gemurmel erhob sich an dem Tisch, der sonst so stillt war. Hermine schluckte. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wie komisch ihr Vorhaben wirken musste – sie, ein Schlammblut, würde den Prinz der Schlangen, Draco Malfoy, vor aller Augen zu einem privaten Gespräch bitten. Entsetzt über ihre eigene Courage blieb Hermine stehen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun?

„Hey, Schlammblut! Was willst du hier?"

„Verschwinde aus unserem Blickfeld!"

„Geh zurück in das Loch, aus dem du gekrochen bist!"

Unfreundliche, ja verachtende und hasserfüllte Kommentare flogen ihr entgegen. Hilflos suchten ihre Augen Blaise und Draco. Diese merkten erst jetzt, dass Unruhe am Tisch ausgebrochen war. Ihr Blick fiel auf die verschüchterte Gryffindor, die mit einem unsicheren Ausdruck zurückstarrte.

„So eine…", Draco unterdrückte einen Fluch. Wie kam diese Frau nur auf die Idee, einfach mal soeben in dieses Schlangennest zu spazieren? Wie sollte er sie da nun rausholen, ohne dass es auf seine Hauskameraden komisch wirkte? Die Antwort wurde ihm abgenommen, da Blaise aufstand und ihm bedeutete mitzukommen.

„Naaa", sagte Blaise mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, „bist du also tatsächlich gekommen … dann wollen wir mal!"

Ein weiteres überhebliches Grinsen folgte und untern den schmierigen Bemerkungen der übrigen Slytherins folgte Hermine den beiden gutaussehenden Jungen nach draußen.

oOoOoOo

„Es tut mir leid!", kamen die Worte direkt und ohne Einleitung aus Hermine heraus, „ich habe dich total missverstanden und mich wie eine dieser kindischen Zicken aufgeführt!"

Dracos Augen wurden groß – er hatte jetzt mit einer Anklage gerechnet oder einer Rechtfertigung … aber nicht mit so einer direkten, offenen Entschuldigung. Gerade so konnte er sich ein mildes Lächeln verkneifen – er war also nicht der einzige, der sich Gedanken gemacht hatte. Aber er war zu sehr Slytherin, als dass er sie so leicht davon kommen lassen würde.

„So? Und du denkst, mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung ist es getan?", erwiderte er äußerlich unberührt, aber innerlich bereits voller Vorfreude auf ihre Reaktion. Diese ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Bitte?!"

„Das war eine einfache Frage – oder ist dir das zu simpel?"

„Ich meine diese Entschuldigung ernst, Draco Malfoy! Außerdem war dein Verhalten auch nicht gerade vorbildlich!"

„Ich habe auch gar nicht vor, ein Vorbild zu ein! Das überlasse ich lieber euch Gryffindors!"

Darauf fiel Hermine nichts mehr ein. Stattdessen funkelte sie den Slytherin böse an. Dieser starrte unberührt zurück. Sekundenlang war nichts zu hören, nur ein Vogel zwitscherte im Strauch auf der Wiese.

„Kinder!", seufzte Blaise schließlich. Er hatte sich fünf Meter entfernt auf die Bank gehockt und dem Schnee beim Fallen zugesehen, doch jetzt hielt er es nicht mehr aus: „Könnt ihr auch mal 3 Sekunden miteinander verbringen, ohne euch direkt zu streiten?"

„Nein!", kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen – von beiden Streitparteien gleichzeitig. Eine kurze Stille folgte, dann drehten Hermine und Draco langsam die Köpfe zueinander und fingen urplötzlich beide an zu lachen.

* * *

_Und? Ich weiß, es war recht kurz, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gut gefallen :x Wenn nicht, könnt ihr mir ja ein Reviews mit Kritik hinterlassen. Und wenn doch, dann auch ;D  
_


	21. Gefährliches Geständnis

_Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat - ich habe immer wieder Nachrichten besorgter Leser bekommen, ob es denn weitergeht ... und ja, wie man sieht, es geht weiter. Dieses Kapitel schlummerte bereits seit 2 Monaten in meiner Schreibwerkstatt, aber es fehlte noch ein Schluss. Tja, irgendwie haben meine Figuren am Ende ganz andere Dinge gemacht als ich geplant hatte, aber nunja, ich präsentiere euch das Ergebnis trotzdem ;)_

_Have Fun!  
_

* * *

Blaises Blick wurde noch eine Spur trauriger. Im Grunde hatte er sich schon damit abgefunden, dass er keine Chance bei Hermine hatte, doch dass er das jetzt so live miterlebte, nagte sehr an ihm. Es war nicht so, dass er es seinem besten Freund nicht gönnte – aber es war auch schwer, sich immer für ihn Verzicht zu üben.

Das befreite Lachen von Hermine und Draco wurde langsam leiser, bis beide ganz verstummten.

„Darf ich annehmen, dass du meine Entschuldigung akzeptierst?", fragte Hermine schließlich leise und sehr ernst. Ein sanftes Lächeln trat auf Dracos Gesicht: „Unter einer Bedingung"

Kurz wurde Hermines Blick wieder kalt und genervt – wieso konnte Draco nicht einfach ja sagen, wieso musste er jetzt wieder mit Bedingungen kommen? – doch seine nächsten Worte stimmten sie wieder milde: „Nur, wenn du auch mir verzeihst, dass ich so dumm war."

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor nickte langsam. Über dem See von Hogwarts verschwanden gerade die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, es wurde rasch dunkler. Für einen Augenblick standen sie noch schweigend da, jeder genoss ganz für sich den Moment der Offenheit und Vertrautheit. Dann sank die Sonne endgültig, ein kalter Wind kam auf und wie auf ein Stichwort machten sich die drei auf den Weg zurück in die wohlige Wärme des Schlosses.

_Ein komisches Gefühl. Ich bin diesen Weg schon so oft an der Seite von Harry und Ron gegangen, wir haben gelacht, gestritten oder gemeinsam über Slytherins gelästert … und jetzt gehe ich diesen Weg zwischen zwei Männern, die immer meine Feinde waren … und ich bin einfach nur glücklich …_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht anders als versonnen vor sich hin zu lächeln.

Draco und Blaise schauten sich an. Beide hatten das Lächeln von Hermine gemerkt, doch sie konnten es nicht recht deuten. Genau wie Hermine fühlten sie sich beschwingt und glücklich, doch spürten beide, dass das nicht lange halten würde. Sie liebten dieselbe Frau und so eng ihre Freundschaft auch war, sie hatten Angst, dass sie daran zerbrechen würde. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und jeder las in den Augen des anderen dieselbe Furcht.

_Es kann doch nicht sein, dass etwas, was so glücklich macht, gleichzeitig auch unglücklich machen kann. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht zulassen, dass Blaise mich verlässt!_, nahm sich Draco in Gedanken vor. Auch auf seinen Lippen erschien mit einem Mal ein verträumtes Lächeln, als er sich ausmalte, den Sommer mit Hermine und Blaise gleichermaßen teilen zu können, mit beiden in den Süden Englands zu reisen oder einfach nur zu Hause eine Diskussion über Zaubertränke zu führen.

Blaise sah, wie die Furcht in Dracos Augen wich und ein Lächeln, das er nur selten sah, an die Stelle trat. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was sein bester Freund dachte und schalt sich selbst einen Narren, dass er ganz gefangen war von der Angst, nicht nur Hermine nicht erringen zu können, sondern gleichzeitig auch noch Draco zu verlieren. _Vielleicht bin ich wirklich ein Narr. Ich sollte mehr Vertrauen in die Menschen haben, die ich liebe. Keiner der beiden würde mich leichtfertig wegwerfen …_ Auch er musste nun unwillkürlich lächeln. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals mit so einer Gewissheit sagen können würde, dass er echte Freunde hatte. Etwas beschwingter als zuvor griff er nach der Türklinke und zog die schwere Eingangstür zur Halle auf.

oOoOoOo

„Übrigens, Draco. Ich muss dir da was beichten…"

Der blonde Slytherin sah seinen Freund von der Seite her an. Sein Haar klebte an seiner Stirn, ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf der Haut seines Gesichtes gebildet. Vor ihm schwebte ein Kessel über einem hell lodernden Feuer. Blaise und er hatten endlich den Mut gefunden, den Trank, der Caro vielleicht zurückverwandeln würde, anzufangen.

„Das klingt bedrohlich. Was gibt's?", fragte Draco scherzhaft nach. Sein Gegenüber schluckte. Auch ihm war heiß in diesem Raum und die Furcht davor, Draco dieses Geständnis zu machen, ließ ihn die Hitze noch viel unerträglicher vorkommen. Aber er wusste, wenn er es nicht heute, nach diesem wundervollen Friedensschluss zwischen ihnen machen würde, würde er es nie machen.

„Meine Erkenntnisse bezüglich Caro … und vor allem wegen des Trankes … ich bin da nicht alleine drauf gekommen. Hermine ist uns auf die Schliche gekommen und hat mich zur Rede gestellt. Ich habe ihr alles erzählt und …"

„Du hast was? Bist du verrückt geworden? Du kannst doch einer Gryffindor nichts von Caro erzählen!", unterbrach ihn Draco entsetzt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein bester Freund dieses Projekt gefährdete, indem er einfach irgendjemandem, der nichts damit zu tun hatte, von seiner Halbschwester erzählte.

„Draco, bitte, lass mich ausreden!", versucht Blaise seinen Freund zu besänftigen. Er wollte unbedingt den ganzen Sachverhalt aufklären, bevor Draco endgültig den Verstand durch Zorn ersetzte. Grummelnd ließ dieser sich drauf ein.

„Du hast dich gesagt, dass Hermine dich mit Caro gesehen hat. Und danach hat sie angefangen zu forschen. Und im irgendwie kam sie auf die Idee, dass die Katze vielleicht keine Katze ist. Im Gegensatz zu uns hat sie in der Bibliothek ziemlich schnell ein dazu passendes Buch gefunden. Und den Trank, den wir hier gerade brauen."

Hoffnungsvoll blickte er in die Augen seines langjährigen Freundes, doch darin las er nur Wut, kein Verständnis, keine Dankbarkeit.

„Es geht Hermine einen Scheißdreck an, was wir hier machen. Es mag ja sein, dass sie OK ist, aber sie ist und bleibt eine Gryffindor! Das musst du dir vor Augen halten. Mit diesem Wissen könnte sie uns jederzeit verraten …"

Aufgebracht trat Draco einen Schritt vom Kessel zurück. Plötzlich war er froh, dass sie noch nicht angefangen hatten, sondern lediglich den Kessel selbst erhitzt. Ihm war danach, die ganze Sache abzubrechen und zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt neu zu beginnen – und dann wirklich geheim, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas davon wusste.

Unglücklich schaute Blaise den älteren Slytherin an. Er hatte gehofft, dass Dracos Einstellung zu Hermine sich durch die Versöhnung gebessert hätte, aber anscheinend fehlte da immer noch ein Grundvertrauen. In dem kleinen Raum schien es Blaise mit einem Mal unerträglich heiß geworden zu sein. Mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes löschte er das Feuer und eilte dann durch die winzige Tür nach draußen. Die wohlige Kühle des Privatkellers, der den Schülern von Slytherin zur Verfügung stand, umfing ihn. Kurz darauf folgte auch Draco ihm, immer noch sichtlich erregt.

„Blaise, wir gehen jetzt sofort zu Hermine und sprechen einen Gedächtniszauber über sie. Sie muss die ganze Sache vergessen!"

Entrüstet schaute dieser ihn an: „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Wir sind noch keine voll ausgebildeten Magier und selbst die machen manchmal fatale Fehler. Mit etwas Pech könnten wir ihr einen erheblichen, bleibenden Schaden zufügen!"

Doch Draco hörte nicht auf ihn. Mit schnellen Schritten durchmaß er den kleinen Keller und sprang dann in weiten Sätzen die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Böses ahnend folgt Blaise ihm.

oOoOoOo

„Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Portrait nicht!", murmelte Neville, als er sich neben Hermine an das Kaminfeuer setzte, „Ich ging eben hindurch und als ich die Tür hinter mir schließen wollte, bewegte sie sich einen Augenblick nicht richtig. Ich glaube, die fette Dame wird langsam zu alt für diesen Job!"

Hermine kicherte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Neville von Schwierigkeiten mit der Tür erzählte. Die Gryffindors hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt und ließen sich davon nicht Bange machen. Sie tätschelte dem unbeholfenen Gryffindor die Schulter, sprach ein paar aufmunternde Worte und packte dann ihre Bücher zusammen. Es war schon spät am Abend und sie wollte nach diesem langen Tag lieber etwas länger schlafen.

_Länger schlafen?_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Grinsend schaute sie sich um. Neville war bereits die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch verschwunden und sie inzwischen die einzige, die überhaupt noch im Gemeinschaftsraum war. _Länger schlafen als wer?_, fragte sie selbstironisch, _Vielleicht sollte ich langsam anfangen, gemeinsam mit den anderen schlafen zu gehen …_

Sie brachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Eine Hand packte sie von hinten und dämpfte ihren überraschten Schrei. In der nächsten Sekunde fühlte sie sich zu Boden gedrückt.

„Harry, lass das! Das ist nicht witzig!", sagte sie ärgerlich unter der Hand hindurch. Außer ihrem besten Freund kannte sie niemanden, der einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang besaß und nur mit einem solchen konnte ihr dieser Streich gespielt werden.

Tatsächlich nahm er die Hand von ihrem Mund, doch statt von ihr runterzugehen, drückte er nun mit seinen Knien ihre Arme erbarmungslos zu Boden. Dann nahm er den Umhang ab.

„Draco!", entfuhr es Hermine lauter als beabsichtigt. Sofort schloss sich die Hand wieder um ihren Mund, während die andere den Zauberstab zückte und ihr an die Kehle hielt.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nicht schreist, nehme ich die Hand weg!", flüsterte Draco ihr ins Ohr. Trotz der seltsamen Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, empfand Hermine seine Nähe als angenehm, sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange und konnte deutlich die Wärme seines Körpers auf ihr spüren. Sie nickte.

„Okay", kam es immer noch leise und über sie gebeugt von ihm. Er ließ zwar ihren Mund los, doch der Zauberstab blieb, wo er war. Ein Schauer fuhr Hermine über den Rücken. Langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass Draco nicht mit guten Absichten in den Turm geschlichen war.

„Ich habe von Blaise gehört, dass du über mein Geheimnis Bescheid weißt", setzte Draco an, „und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Du bist immer noch eine Gryffindor und als solche nicht vertrauenswürdig. Mir bleibt leider keine andere Wahl …"

Hermines Augen wurden größer. _Keine andere Wahl als … was? Was wird das?_ Neben einer leichten Panik machte sich auch Wut in ihr breit – hatten sie nicht erst heute beschlossen, dass sie einander all ihre Dummheiten verzeihen wollten? Dass sie versuchen wollten, miteinander auszukommen? Dieser erneute Rückschritt ließ sie an Dracos Verstand zweifeln – so wechselbar konnte doch kein Mensch sein.

„Draco, was hast du vor?"

Statt einer Antwort beugte er sich nur noch tiefer über sie. Fast entschuldigend schaute er ihr in die Augen, dann schloss er ihren vor Wut und Angst leicht geöffneten Mund mit dem seinen. Leidenschaftlich, fast schon verzweifelt zupfte er an ihren Lippen, stupste sie mit der Zunge, bis sie ihm Einlass gewährte und den Kuss erwiderte.

Hermine verstand nicht, was los war, wie konnte Draco in der einen Sekunde so bedrohlich und abweisend sein und sie dann in der nächsten so küssen? Es gefiel ihr, sie ließ es zu und erwiderte die Leidenschaft, doch in ihrem Kopf arbeitete es.

Dann unterbrach er den Kuss, erhob sich leicht und richtete die Hand mit dem Zauberstab, die er während des Kusses in Hermines Haar vergraben hatte, wieder auf sie.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Hermine … aber Kontrolle ist besser als Vertrauen!"


End file.
